


Part Of Your World

by Finally_Free, little_clown, PappyIsTheBest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #boobs make a good pillow, Accidental Pregnancy, Bad Guy Found Family, Blood and Violence, Cecealia, Cross has the worst brothers to as romantic advice from, Disaster Gays, Don't Ask, Dream likes to bite, Everyone wants to bite everyone eventually, I don't know the science, Instant Connection, Killer Is A Rat, M/M, Mating Bites, Mermaids, Multi, My boi Indigo is here!, Nightmare has a bad time, Nighty forgets he can go into dreams, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Protective Dream, Rul is himbo, Rul is very tall, Shy noots, Size Difference, Soullings, Soulmates, coral tree egg thing, cross is shy, cross is tall, it gets better for him... eventually, marked violence to avoid, monster souls bond faster, nightmare and dream relationship fixit, nightmare falls in love with an octo, no one has the brain cell, rul is 10 feet of skelly and 25 feet of octo, shy nightmare, soft love story, soul bonding, soul knows what it wants, the soul chooses the mate and ignores the mind and heart, the voices appear!, tiny nighty, violence against crabs, voice 1 is sus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_clown/pseuds/little_clown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest
Summary: Nighty has the weirdest little mermaid time of his life and Dream is ready to murder Ink.
Relationships: Cerulean & Indigo, Cream - Relationship, Cross/Dream/Blue, Crossberry, Dream & Nightmare, Dreamberry - Relationship, Errink, ErrorKiller, Killer/Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale), nightberry
Comments: 72
Kudos: 86





	1. Ink makes a mistake and Nightmare deals with it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finally_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/gifts), [PappyIsTheBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/gifts).



> This was a collaboration with two super cool authors, Finally_Free and PappyIsTheBest, in an RP format and made into a play write format. I am Dyslexic so please tell me of any spelling or grammar errors that may have been missed.

######  **_[Chapter one start]_ **

##### \---Narrator

It was supposed to be a simple mission; go in, scare the residents, raid for supplies, and get out. 

They did hundreds of missions like this with Error distracting the Stars. Looks like Ink found a spare brain cell splitting off from the other two and then lost it yelling before he could sneak attack Nightmare. 

Nightmare has him wrapped up and is dangling him upside down like a doll, Ink only has one arm free and is trying to grab something from his sash. 

Nightmare laughs as the AU burns around them. He looks away cursing when a stray attack lands near him spraying snow up at him. He raises his arm up to block the slush and dirt, not realizing his tentacle loosened and Ink got what he was reaching for.   
  
The next thing Nightmare knows he is tumbling into a paper portal and splashing down in salty water. Despite the jokes the gang makes, Nightmare is in fact **_not_ ** an octopus and doesn’t even know how to swim! 

He flails about blind in the water trying to grab anything with his tentacles, the salt water getting in his skull and a painful burning feeling hits him when it reaches his hidden busted socket. 

Nightmare goes to scream on impulse but ends up just taking in water, you’d think he wouldn’t need to breathe being a skeleton but he is a skeleton _monster_. He doesn’t need as much air as other monsters sure, but he still needs it to regulate magic flow. 

His socket and ‘throat’ burns, he is blinded by the pain, and he is sinking into an unknown area.

He’s not sure how long he falls for but it gets very cold and it feels like a heavy pressure in trying to crush him. He was never good with the cold even before eating the apples, now it will literally freeze his goop and make him very sleepy. 

He can’t call out and it's getting so cold...his soul pulses out a call for [ _help_ ].

\--- Rul

Cerulean is a large Blue Ring Octo living in the deep ocean, not many mer-folk or other Cecaelia bother him so he has plenty of time to explore and collect neat treasurers from human ships that sink in his territory.

Rul was digging along a sunken cruise ship, he had many new dishes and shiny things now and most of them are not broken! A good day in his book.

He was about to head home when he felt it, a call. A weak call for help coming from where passing fishing ships toss what they don't want or any poor sharks they took the fins off of. He frowns confused, he didn't hear any ships today and the mer-folk haven't asked him to keep an eye out for their young getting stuck in the nets. He tucks away his bag and quickly moves along the seafloor looking for who needs help and sending pulses or [ _save_ ] out from his soul to get them to call out again.

\---Nighty

The pulses cause him to stir weakly. 

The pain is unbearable and he had never felt this weak as he did in that moment.

But his soul, it fights and weakly calls back to the coming call, holding onto [ _hope_ ].

\---Rul

Feeling it again Rul lights up his eye lights and the undersides of his tentacles to scare off any predators that might go for whoever it is. In the soft blue of his magic he sees them, they look like a ball of oil laying on the seafloor with tentacles drifting about in the water and bones visible.

‘ _Oh no! A fellow Cecaelia and they are hurt!_ ’ He starts to cautiously approach worried there is more oil around when he sees a giant crab raise from the sand and reach for them. 

Rul growls and sends out a pulse of [ _anger/protect_ ] and lights up his rings as he charges at the crab. ‘ _How dare it try to eat one of his kind!_ ’

\---Nighty

Nightmare shivers from the pulse of anger, and curls up as much as he could.

Or was it from the cold? He feels sluggish, and his soul gives another weak pulse [ _help_ ] as he feels himself slip away, the pain overwhelming him. 

He does try to fight it... but then... he wonders if it's worth it? 

He's stars know where underwater and in so much pain.... his eyes close as he drifts.

  
\---Rul

He hits the crab and tries to flip it to get to its weak underside, the crab snaps at him as they fight with sand getting stirred up around them. Rul gets some deep claw marks on it’s hard shell when he feels the other's soul call out again, he gets distracted enough for the crab to hook a tentacle and snap his claw shut.

Rul roars in pain and lights up brightly in anger. He bites the claw cracking it and hooks his claw into its arm joint and rips it off, he releases the crab when it pulses out [ _pain/surrender_ ] and it scuttles off quickly. 

He glares after it pulsing [ _victory/mine/protect]_ he looks down to his mangles tentacle and huffs as he rips it off the rest of the way and leaves it for scavengers. It will grow back and he took something from the crab too so it's even. 

Quickly turning he looks to the unknown Cecaelia and rushes over seeing them not moving. ‘ _Did they get too cold?_ ’ He stuffs the crab claw in his bag best he could and carefully lifts them up into his arms, his magic fills in ecto around his bones to give out more warmth and soften his hold.

\---Nighty  
In his unconscious state, Nightmare feels the warmth penetrating, but it's slow. 

He shivers again and his body presses closer to the warmth.

\---Rul

He frowns and nuzzles them pulsing [ _safe/warmth/heal_ ] as he turns and heads back to his cave. He tries to wipe off the oil and sees a very pretty lavender on the strangers tentacles when he gets some off.

' _Ohh how pretty! No! Focus Rul, they are hurt!_ ' He shakes his head and keeps going.

\---Nighty

Nightmares soul pulsed back [ _gratitude_ ] but he did not stir more than that.

\---Rul

They reach the cave and sit by a heat vent, Rul places the crab arm by the vent to cook it and starts getting bits of oil off the other and tossing it into the vent to get rid of it.

\---Nighty

Shivering at the temperature change Nightmare finally felt himself relax, the warmth and safety making him feel less tense. He still felt weak and part of him seemed to almost be missing, there but too weak to form properly.

\---Rul

The odd oil is sticky but it does come off, did humans do this? There wasn't any other oil in the area and the smell only came from up top, did they dump them here from the surface? He tugs at some oil and finds its.. fabric? 

It looks like the clothing humans make but it's so full of this stuff he can't see what color it was, he shrugs and cuts it off with his claws and tosses it into the vent after taking weird stuff he doesn't recognize out of its pockets and into his bag. 

He gets sad seeing scars and cracks under the goop and digs in his bag to get seaweed to wrap around them, why did those humans do this to you?

\---Nighty

Nightmare could feel himself stir. He whimpers at the pain he was feeling as his sensors filter back.

His hands clench once again feeling the searing pain shoot through his skull, causing him to groan, his soul pulsing [ _pain_ ].

"Wa-....?" he manages softly and tries to form a goopy tentacle, but only manages a small one, too weak to form his large strong ones... he feels exposed.... yet, strangely safe. Like his soul knows this stranger wont hurt him.

\---Rul

Rul coos and clicks at him as he wraps a few ribs, he nuzzles him as his tentacles use their suckers to pull off more oil from the others tentacles and is confused they are coming from their back. He starts getting the oil off their face being careful around the fully covered socket when a tentacle snags more fabric? 

He looks down and tilts his head seeing.. legs?? He cuts away the fabric and yep, they have legs like a human but tentacles like him, huh. He had never seen a human skeleton intact as sharks would usually eat them, it's interesting they connect to the pelvis, weird but interesting. 

He shrugs and goes back to getting the goop out of, a quick glance down, _his_ socket.

\---Nighty

"D-don't...." He mumbles weakly, blindly reaching out to stop him.

His hand came in contact with bone and he grabbed it with whatever strength he had... which was not much. "S-stop..."

\---Rul

"Shh, It Is Okay." He holds the hand and nuzzles it pulsing out [ _safe/help/heal_ ].

Seeing how low the stranger's magic is he grabs the now cooked crab and bites it open. He holds it in his mouth so it converts into magic and mixes it with his own healing magic. He opens the stranger’s mouth with his thumb and kisses him to feed him the magic, he moves his hand down to rub his neck to get him to swallow.

\---Nighty

Nightmare whimpered at the strange feeling but found himself swallowing the magic.

At least for now the stranger had stopped trying to get rid of his ‘goop’.

He tries to reach for him again, movements slow, sluggish, realizing the other was still holding his hand.

\---Rul

Rul purrs at him taking it without problems and leans back to get more crab for him. 

"It Is Alright Friend, I Am Sorry It's Like This But It's The Best And Quickest Option." He feels embarrassed sharing magic like this but it's for a good reason! He'll explain it to them later when they are not weak.

\---Nighty

Nightmare realized that there is something wrong beyond being weak when he can’t seem to even get his eyelights to ignite.

“I- I- I can’t see...” he mumbled softly with [ _panic_ ] building up.

\---Rul

Rul frowns and runs his fingers along his sockets, "This Will Feel Weird, Try To Not Move." 

He dips his fingers inside his sockets to feel the inner walls and the back of the bone between. The left one seems fine but after scooping the goop off and out of the other one he can see where the problem is. 

He hisses seeing the busted socket with a nasty crack cutting over his nasal ridge. 

He growls in anger, "How Dare Those Humans Do This!" He unknowingly projects [ **protect/anger/safe** ]

\---Narrator

Because the goop never let Nightmare heal it looks as fresh as the day he got it and the magic of his eyelight is leaking from it with the goop now gone. 

\---Nighty

It didn’t just feel weird- it hurt! He groaned and whimpered at the touches, the cracks still stinging from the salt water that had gotten under the goop in the sea.

“No- don't-“ he whimpered. 

\---Rul

"Stop Trying To Light Your Eyes, Your Socket Is Badly Damaged And It Is Wasting Magic." 

He digs around in his bag and pulls out an old style jar with a mix of crushed up seaweed, jellyfish venom, and healing magic. He gets ecto around his hands and scoops some out to rub on the inside and around the socket.

"This Should Help But I Have To Wrap Your Sockets So You Will Be Blind Until It Heals."

\---Nighty

He shudders violently from the feeling of whatever he was smearing on him and gasped as it stung before settling into a throbbing sensation.

He stopped trying to light up his eyelight, he was sure he had only been lighting one eyelight…, and lay tense, unsettled at the idea of not being able to see.

Even if his soul felt that this was a safe place, his mind was not so reassured.

\---Rul

Once done, Rul dismisses his ecto around his hand and summons it around his chest and arms to hug the smaller against him, "There Almost Done, I Just Need To Clean Your Joints And Uh.. P-pelvis." 

He blushes brightly, "I'm Not Trying Anything I Swear! You Just Have A Lot Of Wounds That Need Healed."

\---Nighty

"d-don't.... it- its n-natural..." he finally got out.

"goop....it's.... me.... Mine.”

He was tired again... it must have taken him a lot of energy to even stay awake and talk... plus with him getting weaker the less negativity he got- .....

!!!! Was he going to turn back to his weaker form? His soul fluttered in [ _panic_ ]. 

He was so much weaker in that form- and he didn't have his boys- could- could he fully trust this stranger to watch over him?

\---Rul

' _Natural? Why would oil be Natural? It has killed many mermaids and our kind when it spills._ ' 

He nuzzles him and hugs tighter, "It Needs To Come Off, I Can't Heal You Like This." He projects [ _safe/help/trust_ ].

\---Nighty

"It's.... negativity....Magic" he whispers, but relaxes into the nuzzles.

"i'm... weaker without...." he wasn't sure if the other understood half of what he was saying.

He instinctively found himself nuzzling back, feeling sleepy, his one eyesocket drooping closed.

His soul answers with [ _Scared/Nervous/Vulnerable/Exposed_ ]

\---Rul

' _Negative magic? Weaker? He seems really out of it but he can't sleep yet without 'eating' more._ '

He gently nudges him, "Hey, No Sleeping Yet. Can You Eat Or Do I Need To Share Magic More?" His tentacles pull off the goop on his hips and wraps a nasty crack on it.

\---Nighty

He nuzzles against his chest, too tired to even reply to that question.

\---Rul

With a sigh Rul takes a bite out of the crab and tilts the stranger’s head up to share more magic. He keeps sharing magic until the crab arm is gone, he can eat later after his guest is settled in.

His tentacles remove the last of the goop and he carefully heals his pelvis being as careful as possible to not touch it too much. 

\---Nighty

Being half asleep already he was only half aware of what exactly was happening and yet his soul pulsed [ _gratitude_ ]. 

In the back of his mind, Nightmare acknowledged that he was very lucky to even be in someone's care.... for he could have just 'drowned' and dusted at the bottom of the ocean.

\---Rul

He nuzzles him, pulsing back [ _safe/heal/sleep_ ] as he gets up and moves along his cave to a massive upturned spiral shell 'bed' he buried into the ground. He crawls in slipping his tentacles into the curve of shell and pulling some blankets he cleaned and dried from a cruise ship years ago over them. 

The bottom of the shell has soft sand and is heated by a vent under where it is buried. He lays back and has his ecto still going and switching to female with the stranger on top of him to keep sand from getting in his wounds and the paste in his sockets.

\---Nighty

Nightmare nuzzled against the soft things under him purring softly before he fully fell asleep.

\---Rul

Rul hums and pets along his back /tentacles ready to watch over him for the night. He is not sure where this stranger came from, but he was raised to help someone in need and he will make the Elder proud!

…even if they are the strangest yet prettiest Cecaelia he has ever seen.

######  **_[end chapter one]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like poor Nighty is in an odd situation :T what will our resident grumpy octo dooo~
> 
> Rul is a softie soo never fear! There is a good chance Nighty will not be eaten! :D
> 
> [Link for my boi Rul :D](https://dancingbeanart.tumblr.com/post/641172977271144448/this-is-my-boi-cerulean-he-is-a-blue-ring)


	2. At least it stopped the war?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets take a gander over at what is happening with the rest of the peeps.
> 
> How likely is Dream to stab his friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! :D I forgot to say that my lovely wife, Volt, is my editor. Without her and my co-authors my dyslexic butt wouldn't get this off the ground. XD

######  **_[Chapter two start]_ **

\---Narrator

Back with the Bad Sanses and Star Sanses.  
  
After the paper portal closes the paper fades away as Ink lands on his head after Nightmare dropped him and is laying stunned on the ground. Ink sits up rubbing his skull and looks around for Nightmare thinking it was just one of his shadow shortcut things until he notices the paper is gone from his hand and Error is staring at him in shock.

\---Error

It all happened so fast. One moment the three of them were fighting Ink and Dream and the next-

Error freezes having not even noticed that he had practically screeched "NIGHTMARE!"

His voice was glitched and it was almost like an old dial up connection.

His eyelights had gone out and then he screeched a glitched sound before rushing towards Ink, hands out in front of him, aiming to strangle the little ducker!

"INK!! Where FUNK is Nightmare!"

\---Dream

Dream, hearing Errors yell gets distracted from the fight and looks around, yet he can't see Nightmare anywhere. His panic starts growing but he's calm enough to teleport over to grab Error to keep him from strangling Ink. "Ink, what happened to Nightmare!?"

\---Ink

Ink is looking at his empty hand as he just sits on the ground where Nightmare dropped him, "I... I don't know? I didn't think it would work..." His voice is quiet and he sounds lost, his other hand runs along his sash but he doesn't know what vial to drink.

\---Dream

"Ink, what happened, I need you to tell us!" Dream's voice gets more worried as he looks around for his brother.

\---Error

Error has stopped trying to get to Ink, but Dream better not let go cause as soon as he's not held back he will go after him. "The Idiot used a AU sheet... and let me FUNKING Guess You didn't CHECK WHICH ONE... yeah?"

\---Ink

" _I didn't think it would work!_ " He looks at Dream with a pleading look, "They never worked outside the Doodlesphere when Blue touched them before, I didn't mean to send him anywhere I swear Dream!"

\---Dream

Dreams eye sockets widen and he half considers letting Error go, but he doesn't. "You- you sent him to a random universe!? Ink even if you didn't think it would work, what would you have gained from doing it!?!"

\---Ink

"I- I thought it would at least stick to his face so I could get free!"

\---Error

"He wasn't thinking. That's what. if Nightmare ends up in water....." Error shakes his head violently. "He better survive his time there till we find him, Ink. Or I'm going to _hunt you down._ "

\---Dream

"I- Ink are you-" He takes a deep breath to calm himself down or he will explode. "...okay, do you have any sort of idea what AU's he could have gone to, or did you throw one at complete random?"

\---Ink

"I just had a small stack the creators wanted me to edit later but I don't know which it was." He pulls more AU's out of his sash, some have red or green marks on them from the creators to be changed or added.

\---Dream

"...and I'm guessing you don't know which ones were there..?" Dream asks, his voice strained to keep from yelling.

\---Ink

"...nnnoo?? I just walked around the Doodlesphere and grabbed any I saw with marks. They go back after I use them or finish editing so at least we just have to find it again?" He reads a few pages and gets worried seeing most of them are from bad or dangerous AU's.

\---Dream

".... _Ink_ ." Oh stars, he knows Nightmare is strong as all hell but he can't help but worry, it's his brother! " _Give me one reason to not let Error go._." He mutters to himself.

\---Error

Error gives Ink an unkind grin.

\---Ink

He scrunches down sweating, "uhhh I'm the only one that can float in there to check the ones higher up and can touch them?"

\---Dream

"Fine. But _I swear to fucking Reaper_ if we find him hurt..." He doesn't finish his sentence but the threat is still there. He can't even find it in himself to feel bad for threatening Ink. 

\---Ink

Ink gulps and nods putting the AUs away and grabbing his brush. "Should we call the others to help look?"

\---Dream

"Yes, that's the best idea right now." Dreams not sure if it's safe to let Error go yet. "If I let you go are you going to tackle Ink..?"

\---Error

"....."

"If I say maybe what will you do?"

\---Dream

"If you say maybe I'm going to carry you until you don't attack him."

\---Error

He thought about it for a long moment.

"Mmmmmm.... maybe?" He was half wanting it, half testing him.

\---Dream

Dream, being a skelly of his word, picks up Error in a princess carry. "When you decide to walk again let me know." 

\---Error

He yelps eyes wide having not really believed he would do that.

He has a blush on his cheeks and quickly looks away, looking forward.

"We should- should go tell them w-what happened.... K-killer is good at t-tracking... it might help..."

\---Dream

He then turns to Ink. "Any idea Where everyone is?"

\---Ink

"Blue was fighting Dust and Axe, Cross was watching them in a tree, and Killer is.. Uh..?"

\---Ink

"Not sure where to fin-"

\---Killer

"Here." Killer appears beside Ink.

\---Ink

Ink lets out a girly scream and clings to Broomie jumping away from him.

\---Error

Error snickers even tho he himself startled slightly.

\---Dream

Dream is unable to stifle his laughter and laughs at Ink. "Karma."

\---Error

Error refuses to look at Killer knowing he would tease him.

\---Killer

Killer tilts his head at Error and slips out his phone to snap a pic, perfect for blackmail. 

\---Dream

"Killer, where are the others fighting? Some stuff went down in case you didn't see.." He sighs.

\---Killer

"It's more like flirting with sharp objects but they are around Grillby's." He shrugs, "I saw but couldn't do much fighting the Sans, he's dead by the way we should leave." 

Killer looks calm and is smiling like normal but his tears are flowing more and he is _very upset_ that he failed to keep Nightmare safe so he is less careful about playing with his knife.

\---Error

Error finally looks at Killer and then sighs. “I think I’m ready to get down now Dream”

\---Dream

Dream nods and sets Error down. Not wanting to waste any time, he just summons a portal to this universe's Grillby's and goes through it.

\---Error

Error walks over to Killer and takes his hand, keeping the knife still. “We’ll get him back.” He says softly.

\---Killer

Killer leans on him and squeezes his hand, "yeah.. boss is strong he.. he will be fine." His smile wobbles a little.

\---Ink

Ink glances at them but looks away feeling terrible, looks like he found the right paint. He follows after Dream.

\---Error

With the Star Sanses through the portal, Error takes this moment to pull Killer into a tight hug sucking in a shaky breath.

\---Killer

Killer hugs back, his hands are shaking as they cling to Error's coat.

\---Error

They didn’t have much time, but Error clings back, his hand on the back of Killer’s head and the other rubbing his back. If they got through this now, they would be more put together for the rest of their time till they got home and then Error will make a nest.

5 minutes later Error pulls away and after a moment of hesitation his wipes at the ‘tears’ a little bit and kisses his forehead.

“We’ll get him back.” He says softly but more firmly.

\---Killer

Killer closes his eyes and covers Error's hand with his own, "we'll get him back." He repeats just as soft.

\---Error

“Now let’s go make sure they don’t kill Dream.” Ink, he didn’t care about right now. 

He links his fingers with Killer’s and leads the way through the portal.

\---Dream

Dream looks around for a bit until he finds them. "Hey, guys, can we stop fighting for ten seconds!?" He's trying his hardest to not be rude but he's still pissed. Trust him he's trying to stay calm.

\---Axe

Axe is locked in battle with little Blue, his ax against the small skeleton’s weapon when Dream walks through the portal.

\---Dust

Dust turned his crazed eyes to look at the golden guardian. “And why should we do that? I quite like fighting Lil' Blue.~”

\---Dream

"This is serious! Killer and Error are coming, and we all need to not murder each other right now." 

\---Blue

Blue is struggling to push Axe's weapon away from his and is hardly paying attention to Dream while concentrating.

\---Axe

Axe looks at Dream frowning slightly then looks at Blue and slowly slackens his ax so that he could step away from Blue without him falling on his face.

\---Ink

Ink doesn't look at them, "it's about Nightmare I... did something bad."

\---Dust

Dust looks at him sharply and his eyelights grow bigger in size. “Wha-?? What DID YOU DO?!” He ‘bares’ his teeth at Ink in an almost angry feral way.

\---Axe

Axe stumbles in shock and moves to stand next to Dust. “Where’s Mama Noots?!” His own red eyelight round and wobbly in worry.

\---Ink

Ink hides behind Broomie, "I don't know. He got sent to an AU randomly."

\---Blue

Blue jumps back and stares at Ink. "Wait, what!?" He looks over to Dream concerned, who's just glaring at Ink, not coming to his defense.

\---Axe

“What-?!” Axe is cut off as Error walks through the portal with Killer.

\---Error

“Quit it. We will get revenge on Ink later, right now we need to work together.” Error says firmly, making the other two boys pout.

“Now where’s Cross?”

\---Cross

Cross jumps down from his tree and jogs over, "whats going on?" He looks around, "where is Nightmare?"

\---Ink

Ink doesn't like how everyone is looking at him for what he did and his hand keeps going to hover over the white paint. It would be easier to fix this as Blank right? He could look for Nightmare and not feel bad...

-Error

“Ink was an idiot and now he’s missing. We need to work together to get him back.” Error told Cross.

“But first we need to get out of this AU.”

\---Ink

"We can go to the.. the Doodlesphere, we need to find any pages with edits on them." Ink paints a large portal for everyone and stands by it. He pulls out the white paint and debates drinking it.

\---Narrator

Dust and Axe go in the portal roughly shoving Ink as they pass, Blue goes to help him but pulls his hand back shaking his head and goes passed. Dream doesn’t even look at him.

\---Cross

Cross looks worried and moves to be beside Error and Killer, "he won't be gone for long right? We can find him?"

\---Error

Error looks at Cross for a moment before softening. “We will find him.” He promised, before putting his free hand on his head to pet it and then guided him to the portal.

He then looked back and frowned when he saw the white paint in Ink's hand. So squeezing Killer's hand, he told him he would come in a moment and walked over to Ink.

“I’m pretty sure you're feeling guilt right now.” He told him.

\---Ink

"... it wasn't supposed to work, it never worked before. I was hoping to annoy him or something not.. not this." He hugs Broomie and runs his thumb along the cork but doesn't open it.

\---Error

“....you shouldn’t do this as Blank, Ink... for one, it’s unhealthy... and two... not really fair on the rest of us.” He says softly making sure to not sound harsh.

He can't keep being nasty to him over an accident, even if it is a deadly one.

He was only scared that something happened, because Nightmare had the ability to travel universes and if he did not get back by now, it meant something had happened and that scared him. He hasn't even gotten a text or call.

He gently reached out and took the orange paint from the sash, holding it out to him. “Take a little drop of bravery. It will at least help you face your fears if you have them.”

\---Ink

He looks between the paints and holds Broomie tighter the wood creaks from the pressure. 

"But.. I can search better as Blank, I don't have to rest if I don't get bored or sleep when tired if I have a task to do Blank. They aren't real anyway so why does it matter if I lose them?" 

The hand holding the vial is shaking, he hates being Blank but he hates how 'too much' the paints sometimes make him feel more.

\---Error

He frowns upon seeing him shaking. He may not say it out loud. But with how many centuries he’s known the idiot, Ink was one of his bestest friends. Second to Blue… don’t tell Blue he’ll never let him live that down.

“Ink...” he mumbled softly. “But it does matter. I rather like the Ink that has ‘fake’ emotions. And between us, I don’t believe they are fake. Just that they help you express the emotions you do have ready to come out...” he then opens his arm slightly. “Hey... Inky... Do you... would you like a hug?” He asked almost afraid Ink would say no.

\---Ink

His hand closes over the vial, "please.." he whispers. He closes his eyes as his face scrunches up and takes a shaky breath, "please Ruru..." inky tears drip from his sockets.

\---Error

His soul squeezed in his chest and he wrapped his arms around Ink.

For all their fighting, they still had this strange bond of being each other ‘other half’ in this universe... just like Dream and Nightmare, they were Ink and Error.

He tightened the hug a little bit, hoping to bring him comfort from those overwhelming emotions.

\---Ink

Ink wraps his arms around him dropping Broomie, he grabs a fist full of the blue scarf taking comfort in its familiar texture as he hides his face in Error's shoulder. 

His memory is shit but it never forgets Error and how being around him feels. He feels the vial in his hand still and after a bit of hesitation drops it to hold Error better, it hits the ground but Ink learned a long time ago to make them stronger so it just lands in the snow.

\---Error

Error sighs softly and gently rubs his back. He sighs and nuzzles him slightly, hoping to give him more comfort, having used to do this to his brother, when upset, as he grew older.

“You know, I’m sure one drop won’t do any harm. It will at least, probably, dilute these current emotions that you have, by a tiny bit.” He murmurs softly.

\---Ink

"...no, it'd be too tempting to drink more right now. I... I just need help dealing with this. I don't think Dream is willing to do that... or be near me."

\---Error

“Not even if I'm the one to drop a drop onto your tongue?” He asked with a small smile leaning back slightly to look at his face.

He then sees his tears and gently wipes them away.

“....do you want me to look after the white vial?”

\---Ink

Ink sniffles and nuzzles Error's hand, "yeah. Thanks Ruru."

Ink is thankful for Error being his... whatever he is. He doesn't know what they are just that it feels right.

\---Error

He picks up the vial and puts the orange one back, if Ink decides to use it, he will take it, but this one, he will hang on to. “Shall we then?” He asked wrapping his arm around Ink’s shoulders, after passing him Broomie.

\---Ink

Ink hugs Broomie muttering a sorry for dropping him. He nods to Error and leans into his hold.

\---Error

Stuffing the vial into his pocket he leads the way into the doodle sphere. 

“Sorry, we had to talk about... stuff.” He told Killer.

\---Killer

Killer tilts his head at them but trusts Error has a reason for being buddy buddy with Ink. "It's fine, everyone is here now waitin on Dreamy to make a plan."

\---Error

He nods. And looks at Ink. “Feel better?” He asks softly.

\---Ink

"Yeah.." he hides behind Broomie, is he blushing? Why? It's just Error being nice??

\---Error

“Good.” He looked between him and Killer. “We should go ask Dream about that plan then.”

Error is too distracted by the situation to notice Ink’s blush.

\---Dream

Dream doesn't pay much attention to the three of them and instead is just trying to calm himself down while staring out into space. 

\---Blue

Meanwhile Blue is just vibing in the corner with the other awkward beans who don't know what to do with themselves.

\---Ink

Ink nods and goes to stand by Dream. 

\---Dream

Dream glances at Ink but doesn't acknowledge him and stays in his thoughts.

\---Ink

Ink frowns and looks at the ground shuffling awkwardly. Dream.. doesn't look like he wants to talk... that's okay, it's fine.

\---Killer

Killer watches Ink run off and turns raising a brow bone at Error with his head tilted again.

\---Error

“......what?....” he asks when he spots the expression having watched Ink walk off.

\---Killer

"Normally you don't touch people, _especially_ if they do something like lose someone you care about."

\---Error

He sighs. “Ink just had a breakdown.” Killer should know that a person who has no soul or emotions of their own, that a breakdown would have come from something serious. “I’ve also known him for countless centuries... he’s.... a friend.... I guess... but don’t tell him.” He mumbled softly rubbing the back of his skull.

“This really was an accident Killer. He wasn’t actively trying to kill Noots... just something that got out of hand.” Like how the pranks the boys did now and then, sometimes got out of hand.

“He was willing to be Blank just so he could concentrate on finding Nightmare.” Error frowns at this. “Ink _hates_ being Blank... it’s also, in my opinion, bad for your health.”

\---Killer

Killer sighs, "alright, I'll lay off of him. Just upset is all." He goes and leans on Error's side. "You hesitated on 'friend' Ruru, it's okay if you feel for him," he nuzzles, "I'm not bothered or upset if you do."

\---Error

Error wraps an arm around him. “It’s the fact that I’m not even sure I do... I don't like to admit it, but I’m touch starved. And I could just be confusing things.”

Of course, he was pretty touchy with those who he trusted... and surprisingly Ink was included in that list.

\---Killer

"He trusts ya with whatever paint was missin from his sash Ruru." He moves his arm to hold Error back, "he doesn't even let Little Blue or Dreamy do that.

\---Error

“....it’s the white one..” he admits. He could tell Killer anything. He trusted him with his soul. And even if he and Killer didn’t get past this queerplatonic relationship they had, he wouldn’t mind at all.

Because it would still be him, Killer and Noots. The three main ‘Bad Sanses.’

\---Killer

"... that's more than a 'just friend' thing ya trust someone with, his paints are the closest he has to a soul with white being the strongest. Things are ... rough right now but later we can talk to him. Who knows maybe joining us could help him, not like Dreamy will trust him much after this."

\---Error

“You mean.... asking if... if he wants to join the ‘Bad Sans’s’?” stars, he hated that name.

\---Killer

Killer huffs, _somehow_ conveying an eye roll, and turns to face Error still holding him. "No, ya dork," he reaches up to cup his cheek and lean close to his face. "Join _us_. I've seen how ya look at him and how he blushes around ya too."

\---Error

“I- I wasn’t even confident _us_ was an official thing...” he confesses blushing. “Didn’t want to jinx it... I’ve never had good luck in life.”

\---Killer

Killer shrugs running thumb along Error’s tear tracks, "I was waitin for ya to make the first move to make it somethin more than platonic. Were so nervous just asking for that I didn’ want ta push ya."

\---Error

“Well... I would... like us to be more... and if you’re sure... we could also... ask Ink...?” He says nuzzling into his hand

\---Killer

Killer gives him a soft smile with his eyelight dimly lit in his socket, something he only ever got around him, "yeah, we can ask Ink." 

He turns Error’s face to him touching their foreheads together, "seein how we are _more_ now, can I kiss ya Ruru?"

\---Error

He watched him, looking at his dim eyelights as he mused over it. He wanted it, stars he did... but was it even an appropriate time? They had to find Nightmare...

But *stars* he was selfish and felt himself blush. “Yeah... please, Kili.”

\---Killer

Killer purrs as he gives Error a squeeze and kisses him. The hand that was cupping his cheek slides down to rest on his shoulder.

\---Error

Error kisses him back happily. Finally they are together and soon (hopefully) Ink would be with them and they will have Nightmare back.

\---Narrator

With the rest of the gang and Stars, Dream is by himself ignoring Ink as he tries to think of a plan. Blue is standing with the rest of the gang having a surprisingly decent time not fighting them and just chatting. Well, mostly with Dust and Axe, Cross seems shy around him and keeps hiding in his cool scarf cape thing that Blue _really_ wants to pet to see if it's as soft as it looks.

\---Cross

Cross moves to stand closer to them. "Dreams been quiet for a bit... is he okay?"

\---Blue

Blue looks over to his friend and sighs. “I don’t think so... I doubt he’s going to be forgiving Ink any time soon.”

\---Axe

Axe grunts softly, " _axe_ -idents can kill. Maybe this will make Ink think before he acts next time."

\---Dust

".... Don't you mean ' _Axe's_ next time'?" Dust smirks.

\---Blue

Blue deadpans at their puns

\---Narrator

The boys just grin at Blue.

\---Cross

Cross covers his mouth and smiles with a small giggle at their puns.

\---Dust

"HEY DREAM!" Dust finally shouts out to the gold guardian, having gotten sick of waiting, "HOW'S YOUR DAY- _DREAM_ ING GOING? GOT A PLAN YET?"

\---Dream

Dream jumps from Dust suddenly yelling at him. He glared at Dust. “Yes, I have a plan. I’m just waiting for everyone to start paying attention.” He says as if he was paying attention to anything.

\---Error

Error, who is pretending that he and Killer were not just 'snogging in the corner' wanders over, holding Kili's hand. "Oh, so we were just waiting on you then." he smirks.

\---Killer

Killer, who hides nothing, nuzzles Error.

\---Ink

Ink smirks but stays behind Broomie so Dream doesn't see.

\---Dream

Dream just sighs, exhausted. “Do you want to know the plan or not..?”

\---Error

"If you actually have one, sure, have at it Goldie." Error shrugs lightly.

\---Dream

Dream ignored the insult/nickname thing. "It's simple enough but it should work for now. All of you will split into groups and search the AU's Ink had on him. While you're doing that I'll search the Dreamscape for him." There. An easy yet promising plan.

\---Dust

"Sure thing! How are we splitting?" Dust asks

\---Ink

Ink looks away awkwardly, "uhh about that..." he pulls out the papers, "the ones I have are fine, the one I... _used_ is around here somewhere... with any other new edits marked by the Creators."

\---Dream

Dream takes the opportunity to _not_ beat the shit out of Ink. ".....Since you technically used it, will there be a mark on it..?"

\---Ink

"well... no. Just the edits the creators wanted... sorry" Ink looks down.

\---Dream

"...oookay, new plan. I'll check the Dreamscape first, see if Nightmare has any information about the AU he's in. Then we'll... figure out a way to search for him."

\---Blue

Blue is unsure how to comfort Dream so he just nervously pats his shoulder, which he seems to appreciate somewhat.

\---Axe

“Shouldn't we still look around?” Axe asks looking up at the hanging papers around them.

\---Dream

"Yeah sure, go ahead. Just know it will be almost impossible to randomly guess which universe my brothers in out of the thousands that are here. You can still search, but it will be easier if we have an idea of where he could be."

\---Ink

Ink waves his hand and shakes his head, "Nonono! You can't touch them in here! Error and I can just fine but if one of you does it takes you to the AU." 

He fiddles with his sash thinking, "maybe if I coat your hands in paint? Or Error's strings?"

\---Error

Error looks at Killer and then Ink. "What if just you, Me and Kili go look for now while Dream does his thing?"

It would keep Ink’s mind distracted and let him actually do something without Dream glaring at him.

\---Ink

Ink gives him a small smile, he.. doesn't want to be around Dream right now.

\---Killer

Killer shrugs, "sure. It'll give us a head start at least."

\---Cross

Cross scoots near Blue nervous, "um with nothing really to do.. why don't we make food for everyone? Error said you make good tacos and.. I always wanted to try them?" He has a small blush, he never thought he could get a chance to ask and he hopes Blue says yes.

\---Axe

Axe perks up at the word Food. "Food! Yes! Let's make FOOD!"

\---Blue

Blue, very thankful for a distraction and a chance to cook tacos with Cross, perks up. "We can help and I can show you how wonderful my cooking is. That's a great idea Cross!" He'll even be able to talk to Cross without fighting.

\---Dream

With all the others doing their own thing, Dream walks away from where they were and sits down and closes his eyes. He hasn't tried to connect with Nightmare through the Dreamscape in _years_ , but he finds their connection easily. He concentrates on this, and soon enough, he falls 'asleep' and enters the Dreamscape.

######  **_[End chapter two]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like Dream is the resident grump with Nightmare gone. 
> 
> And what is this! Poly Romance? In my fic? It's more likely then you think.
> 
> [Link for my boi Rul :D](https://dancingbeanart.tumblr.com/post/641172977271144448/this-is-my-boi-cerulean-he-is-a-blue-ring)


	3. A talk is had and... dating speedrun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always times when Fate decides to be kind and Destiny gifts life with good changes....  
> For Nightmare, both just happened to happen on the same day.

######  **_[Chapter three start]_ **

\---Narrator

The Dreamscape reflects where the twins are in the multiverse on their half of the tree, due to the ‘death’ of the Tree of Feelings the tree in the Dreamscape has dead black leaves and no apples to be seen. 

Dream’s side has the soft yellow-beige glow of the Doodlesphear and small ‘bubbles’ containing the hopes and dreams of the AUs. there are no true walls in the Dreamscape so a thick fog drifts around Dream’s side. The whole side looks soft and ethereal.

Nightmare’s side is a stark contrast to his brother’s. There is a soft blue glow to everything reflecting off the damp looking stone walls and floor, if one were to touch the stone they would feel cold but their hand would not be wet. Around the base of the tree is dark blue water that turns lighter falling down into the fog of Dream’s side disappearing. The ‘ceiling’ has little glow-worms and stalactites that drip into the dark water below.

\---Nighty

Nightmare was currently resting under the tree in the Dreamscape.

It had been quite a bit since he last came here, but not too long, he liked to visit this place to remember the happy times. 

Right now he was here for comfort, something familiar and on the off chance that _just maybe_ Dream will come and see if he is here.

He takes in a shaky breath wrapping what he thinks is a blanket he found in the Dreamscape tighter around him wishing that he could actually see what his, and Dream’s, side looked like.

\---Dream

When Dream arrives, he quickly starts looking around to see if Nightmare was around. He looks around the tree, and surprisingly finds Nightmare curled up next to the tree wrapped in the flag, but.. why is he no longer goopy!?

He runs over to Nightmare, not really caring if there would be any consequences. "Nightmare! Brother are you okay!?" He doesn't hesitate to embrace him.

\---Nighty

"Dreamy...!" Nightmare says softly, only grunting softly in slight pain yet he ignores this as he hugs him back.

He takes a shaky breath wishing he could see him, look at him.

\---Dream

Dream lets out a sigh of relief, feeling close to crying as he hugs his brother, almost scared to let go. "Oh stars, are you alright!? Everyone is so worried..!" First things first, make sure he's okay, then he'll get info about the AU.

\---Nighty

"....." He hesitates in saying anything. 

Had Dream not noticed his condition yet? 

It was not like the Dreamscape hid anything.

"I...." He did not want to lie, but he definitely did not want to worry his brother.

\---Dream

Dream quickly gets worried by his silence. He pulls away from their embrace slightly, only to see how terrible of a condition he's in. Now he's crying. "N-nighty... brother what- what happened!? Please, tell me..." Oh stars, no. He can feel his panic rising. His brothers lack of responding isn't helping either

\---Nighty

He 'looks' in his brother's general direction and sighs.

"I fell into The ocean..." he finally says quietly. 

"As you can see.... it washes away my 'goop..." 

He pauses as he gently puts his hand on his arm, the movement making the blanket slide off his shoulder as he slides his hand up and up towards Dream’s cheek to touch it.

"Brother these are old wounds...."

\---Dream

Dream frowns, trying to not think of the village. "Night.." Wait he's in the ocean!? "..I thought you didn't know how to swim.. and that- it doesn't change the fact you don't have any clothes on..?!" He rests his hand on top of the one his brother is using to cup his cheek. He questions why his eyelights haven't ignited yet.

\---Nighty

"..."

"I _don't_ know how to swim.” He knows it's a scary thought but he had to tell his brother.

"I was saved... and they thought my goop was oil."

\---Dream

Dream takes a deep breath to calm himself down and softly says, "Where... where are you? Do you know what universe you could be in..?" The thought that someone thought his goop was oil..? Stars, he's worried.

\---Nighty

"No... I... I only know that we are in a warm cave, under the ocean… I..." He looks away and then back in Dream’s direction, missing eye contact by an inch.

"... _I cant see_... I don't know where I am or what universe or who saved me... other than the fact he sounds familiar... almost like Blue, but calmer... but he doesn't feel like Blue.... he has tentacles..."

He realises he doesn't know the stranger's name… "I- he fed me, but I don't know his name..." he says almost sheepishly. "I was a little bit too out of it.... he had to 'kiss' me to feed me..."

\---Dream

Dreams eye sockets widen. "Wha- he kissed you!? You can't see??" There's _a lot_ of information here. He calms himself down again despite wanting to cry cause of a whole bunch of different emotions. 

"..okay, it's going to be alright Nighty, at least you're safe." Probably. "All of us are looking for you, we're going to find you soon okay?" Maybe he's trying to reassure both of them.

\---Nighty

Using the hand that's already touching Dream, he slowly pulls him into another hug, keeping him on his good side.

"I promise I'm alright Dreamy. The 'goop' just didn’t let my wounds heal properly.... So perhaps, this will actually allow an over 500 year old wound to actually heal up." He was trying to make light of the situation.

\---Dream

Dream nods, still unsure about the whole situation. He hugs him back, trying not to hug too tight in fear of hurting him. “M-maybe... this still doesn’t explain why you have no clothes..”

\---Nighty

"..." 

"They had to patch me up somehow, and you cut clothes off to make sure you don't hurt someone even more. They couldn't see the extent of the damage or if there was any and must not have wanted to risk it..." He holds out one arm that had bandaged cracks on it.... the wrapping looked like.... seaweed?

\---Dream

Dream sighs. “Okay... alright, I understand. I’m just- I’m sorry for prying, I’m just so worried...” There would be no reason for Nightmare to lie, especially in this situation. He’s not in immediate danger, he’s trying to remind himself this. It's working slightly to calm him down.

\---Nighty

Sliding his hands to Dream’s cheeks, he carefully kisses his forehead, and then pressed theirs both together. "You're not _prying_ , you are my brother and allowed to worry about me...... and I've missed you...."

\---Dream

Dream struggles and fails to not cry again and weakly smiles. “I’ve missed you too... I’m really glad...” It’s been too long since they’ve talked.

\---Nighty

"Will you stay with me till I wake up? Or do you need to go start finding me?" 

\---Dream

“I can stay... Killer Error and.. Ink, are all searching for you while the rest are helping Blue cook.” He laughs slightly at how chaotic that must be. “I have plenty of time.”

\---Nighty

"Error and Killer? You would think they would admit their love by now...." He would be rolling his eyes if he could. "And about Ink.... What was that? I really didn't understand what had happened...."

\---Dream

Dream starts getting slightly annoyed thinking about him. “He threw one of the paper portal things at you. AUs he was meant to edit because The Creators asked or something.” he sighs. 

“He didn’t mean to send you of course...”

\---Nighty

“So an accident... was he trying to ‘blind’ me in surprise with a sheet of paper?” He asks, amused.

\---Dreamy

"Yup, the idiot didn't think about his actions again."

\---Nighty

“It’s okay dreamy. You’ll find me. I believe in you.” He smiles.

\---Dreamy

Dream smiles, feeling more confident again. "Thank you Nighty... We'll find you soon, then maybe we can talk more..?" He doesn't want to lose this

\---Nighty

“Yes. We shall talk.” He promises, nuzzling him.

\---Dream

Dream nuzzles him back, extremely relieved.

\---Narrator

They stay cuddled together softly talking about where Nighty could be and his gang. Dream looks around the Dreamscape but just gets ‘cave’ so not much of a help but it’s better than nothing. He describes the ‘cave’ to Nighty and ends up getting a lecture about the difference between stalactite and stalagmite when he says the wrong one is on the ceiling. He pouts but is happy to hear his brother ramble about facts and stuff again, he missed this.

~~~

\---Nighty

Having felt himself starting to stir, he gave his brother a tight hug, almost not wanting to let go... but his waking mind did not allow that and he was forced to say ”See you soon, brother.”

Waking up he takes a shaky breath feeling Cerulean’s ecto under him and what feels like warm sand under his hands, his soul giving a small pulse of [ _sadness_ ].

\---Rul

Rul is petting his tentacles and gives him a soft nuzzle feeling the pulse, "Are You Awake Friend?"

\---Nighty

"I am." His voice is clearer after his rest, but it's still soft.

But Nightmare isn't surprised, he always had been more soft-spoken in this form, it was almost as if the Goop amplified his voice or something.

"Thank you.... for watching over me..." He sits up straddling Rul and feels that warm sand under his legs now, surprisingly it’s not getting into his joints. Neat.

\---Rul

"Of Course, I Rarely See Many Of Our Kind So I Couldn't Leave You To The Oil Or Scavengers. Even If You Are A Little Odd Looking For A Cecaelia"

\---Nighty

"....." a small smile crossed his face, Killer won't let him live this down.

"But that is because I am _not_ a Cecaelia. I am Nightmare. The Guardian of Negativity, King of the dark half of the multiverse balance... And that _oil_ , is not oil at all, but a manifestation of negativity itself. My own magic."

\---Rul"

I Don't Know What This 'Multiverse' Or 'Balance’ Is, I Have Never Come Across Anything Called That In My Many Years In The Ocean. As For Your Magic, I Am Sorry If I Hurt You Removing It. I Couldn’t See How Bad You Were Hurt And Only Oil From The Humans Has Ever Looked Like That."

He tilts his head and gently grabs a tentacle at its base and runs his hand up to the tip, "Only Cecaelia Are Known To Have Tentacles In The Mer-folk Community, No Land Monsters Have Them. I Had Assumed Royalty From Your Beautiful Purple Ecto So It Is Nice To Know I Was Right." He chuckles.

\---Nighty

Nightmare blushed from the compliment and touch, his cheeks glowing purple now that he was no longer covered in negativity.

"I-... Thank you... that would also be because I am not from _this world or universe_. My brother and I are from another reality."

His tentacles twitch under his touch, it was rather strange and interesting to not have the negativity built around them, they seem quite sensitive.

\---Rul

"Hmm... You've Lost Me, Sorry. Stuff Like That Is Above What I Know, Cecaelia Don't Normally Travel In Schools Like Most Mer-folk So Anything We Know Is What We Learned To Survive."

He looks to the side embarrassed, "I... Tried To Read Books I Found In Ships To Learn, But... The Water Ruined Them Before I Could Get Far And Most Mer-folk Won't Tell Me How To Read Or Keep The Books Together Because I'm A Cecaelia. I... Can't Read Well.."

\---Nighty

His soul wanted to comfort him and sent out a small almost timid pulse [ _comfort_ ], as if unsure how to proceed. His own hand lifting awkwardly before stopping and flexing as he realised he didn't even know why he wanted to do that or how to as he couldn't even see the other. If he still had his sight, he would have offered to help teach him... but right now he was rather useless.

"It's okay, not being able to read _does not_ show your level of intelligence... my friend." he says softly.

He just pats at the other’s chest in comfort… that wasn't a pillow he was using was it… His face erupted in a bright blush feeling a distinctly _not male_ chest and he tried to not rip his hand away from the other, but slowly, as if nothing was wrong before ‘clearing his throat’.

\---Rul

He smiles dismissing his female ecto seeing how awake he is and takes his hand with his own, dwarfing it in size. "Thank You, I Wish Others Would Think That Too. The Mer-folk Think All Cecaelia Are Dumb Brutes That Eat Each Other So They Keep Knowledge Away From Us When They Can. Hearing You Say That Means A Lot." 

His soul pulses back [ _gratitude/happiness_ ]. "Oh! I Haven't Said My Name Yet, How Rude Of Me! I Am Cerulean The Cecaelia, I Go By Rul."

\---Nighty

"I cannot see you, but I _feel_ like your name suits you...." he smiles.

"Please, don't listen to those mer-folk. They are the idiots in my book. Unable to see past the outside to see the real you inside." he scoffs softly. 

"I have a group of boys under my care. And they say that they are grown, but they are still my boys.... heh, but the world outside our castle hates and despises them for their looks and personalities and past. But I do not. They are mine and I care for my own."

\---Rul

He blinks at him surprised but smiles softly chuckling, "You Sound Like The Elder Cecaelia, He Wanted A Better Life For Our Kind And Formed The First Ever School Many Years Ago. He Kept Many Safe From The Mer-folk And My Parents Met Each Other There Then Had Me."

\---Nighty

"Heh... I am not surprised... at over 800 years of age, I guess I am somewhat an 'elder'." Nightmare jokes. "He seems very kind so I shall take that as a compliment."

\---Rul

He tilts his head confused until a look of realization crosses his face, "Ohhh, Is This A 'From A Different World' Thing? My Kind Age Like Lobsters, We Just Keep Growing Over Time And Don't Die From Old Age Like Fish Based Mer-folk.."

He giggles, "We're Around The Same Age I Guess, I Was Around 840 Last Time I Found A Kind Mer-folk To Tell Me How Long I Lived Outside Their School."

\---Nighty

"Yes, I guess it is. The humans that I knew, only aged till 80 or so before dying of old age... some even younger than that. Of course, a skeleton monster would not age till they had a child and then they would age very slowly." 

"So I guess.... we are somewhat alike..." he muses softly, he unconsciously pulls the others hand (which was still holding his own) closer to his chest, almost hugging it as he got lost in his thoughts.

\---Rul

"...You Keep Going After Having Ribbons?" He lets his hand be taken and pulls his tentacles out of the shell spiral to hang outside the 'bed' and some of them lightly poke or play with Nighty's.

\---Nighty

"... Ribbons...?" he asks, confused coming back out of his thoughts.

His own small tentacles flex and 'explore' poking back hesitantly.

\---Rul

"Ribbons, It How My Kind Has Young. Hundreds Of Ribbons With Eggs On Them The Parents Watch Over And They Die When The Eggs Hatch." 

He pokes Night's finger tip, "I Was As Small As The Tip Of Your Finger When I Was Born, My Brothers And Sisters Mostly Got Eaten By Fish And Crabs Before The Elder Found Us."

\---Nighty

Nightmare's good eye widened and touched his own finger. That was _tiny_.

"My brother and I, we were created by a tree... On land. Brother doesn't have tentacles... I got mine by eating forbidden magic apples..." Taking Rul's hand again he studied how large he was in comparison. 

"I guess, the best way to explain it, is that it’s like I am from another ocean. With different cultures and I live _on land_... I’m a Land Monster."

\---Rul

'Trees? Like the coral trees? Apples?? I wish I knew what he was saying...'

"I... Don't Understand Some Of That But You Are Certainly The Prettiest Land Monster I've Ever Seen." He chuckles at him and lets him mess with his hand. His tentacles wrap around Nighty's and he does his best to keep his suction cups from sticking to him. 

\---Nighty

“I’m sorry, I wish I could explain it better.” He gives him a sheepish smile. “If I could see, I might have even tried to draw what a tree or an apple was...” his own tentacles (that Noots was 89% sure that they had a mind of their own) nuzzled and tangled eagerly with Rul’s. 

“You keep giving me compliments. Yet I'm very sure that I’m one of the less nice looking land monsters...” he ‘looks’ away blushing.

\---Rul

Rul Frowns and raises his other hand to cup his cheek and turn him back to looking forward, "Then Land Monsters Are Missing Out On True Beauty. You Are **_Beautiful_ ** in Cecaelia Culture; You Bare The Scars Of A Survivor Who _Fought And Lived_ To Tell The Tale, Your Bones Shine Brightly As Does Your Ecto, A Sign Of Being Strong Enough To Not Fear Any Predator Or Challenger It Attracts, And Your Coloration Is A Rare And Amazing Thing To See!"

His tentacles nuzzle with Nighty's and he bumps their foreheads together, "Any Cecaelia Would Be _Honored_ To Be Your Mate."

\---Nighty

He sucks in a shaky breath, his hands also shaking. He could also feel that tears gathered in his good socket and he leaned into his touch. This is a very sudden turn of events that Nighty was not _at all_ expecting, but… 

“Why- why would- ...would you? A blind monster, who is hated and feared by many and is as weak as a babe in this form? .... I’m not even one of your own...”

\---Rul

He laces their fingers together and pulls them close to kiss the back of Nighty's hand, "I would. If You're Worried About Being Blind Then I Will Guild You, Weak? I Will Fight For You, And Hated? I Will Love You Enough It Doesn't Matter."

He nuzzles the back of Nighty's hand, "My Kind Are Fighters And Survivors, Even Finding A Mate Is A Challenge. You Do Not Need To Be One Of Us To Be Worth My Love. "

\---Nighty

He could feel his soul shaking in emotions, probably announcing how emotional he was feeling, yet the strongest emotion out of all of them was [ _hope_ ].

There was also confusion but he tried to look past it. Because even though he only met Cerulean... his soul knew this felt right. Is this what the others meant when they said monsters love quickly?

“Okay...” he says softly, his voice small but still strong. He was blushing, his face purple, but his soul seemed to almost settle with this decision. There was still the smallest amount of worry about all that was listed and the fear it’s a lie, but he pushed past it.

\---Rul

His eyelight turns to hearts and some of his tentacles twist around Nighty’s to make little blue and purple hearts.

"Okay," he pulls their hands past his head to bring Nighty closer and nuzzle the crook of his neck to get his scent on him. His soul pulsing out [ _love/mine/protect_ ]

\---Nighty

Nightmare for the first time in his life, felt shy. Yet not in the bad way- he nuzzles him back, purring in contentment, his own soul pulsing happily in [ _acceptance_ ] and growing [ _affection_ ].

\---Rul

As he nuzzles some of the seaweed crinkles from drying out and he pulls back with a sigh, "Sadly We Have To Cut This Short, You Need Fresh Wraps And I Can Check My Treasurers For Something You Can Wear."

\---Nighty

“Ah... I forgot about all that... which is interesting... what was that paste you spread? Is that why it’s only a slight numb throbbing?” He asks, gesturing vaguely at the side of his head.

\---Rul

"Yes!" He sounds excited to talk about it. "It Was An Old Cecaelia Paste The Elder Taught The School, It Is Seaweed With Some Crushed Bones, Jellyfish Paralysis Venom, And Healing Magic." 

He has a bright smile, "I Was The Best At Making It For The School!"

\---Nighty

A gentle less shy smile crossed his face.

“I can not wait to see you when I heal.” He says softly. “You sound like you have a beautiful smile.”

\---Rul

He blushes brightly and his tentacles curl around them in an octo ball. "Y-you Pretty T-too" 

\---Nighty

Noots smiles cheekily and leans against him to nuzzle him slightly, purring. “I have a clever mate. How does it work? Do any of the ingredients work in a special way? Does it affect the healing magic?”

\---Rul

"W-well The Uhh Crushed Bones Make A Great Base A-and Makes It Work Only On S-skeleton Monsters." 

He hasn't been complimented for his work in a long time and is all flustered.

"The Jellyfish N-numbs Bones So You N-need To Use Ecto To Use It."

\---Nighty

“So it’s the jellyfish venom that is keeping away the pain? Will it need removing and reapplying?” He was genuinely curious about this. (if he could see Rul’ he has no doubts that he would have already kissed his cheek...)

\---Rul

"Not Until Tomorrow, It Is Still A Venom So It Can Kill You. It's A Closely Guarded Secret To Cecaelia And Skeleton Mer-folk Pay Well And Leave Me Alone To Use It."

\---Nighty

At that information, his soul gave a pulse [ _worry_ ]. “I-it can?”

\---Rul

He nuzzles and kisses his cheek, "It Can Paralyze For A Day Or Mess With Magic Flow And Breathing If Used Wrong And A Scavenger Or Predators Could Kill You, But Don't Worry I Know What I'm Doing And Can Protect You."

\---Nighty

Nightmare takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay.... I trust you.”

The kiss was nice and honestly he would be lying if he didn’t want more.

But right now... he was starting to feel a little hungry.

\---Rul

Rul's tentacles give him a squeeze and let go to spill out of the bed and he moves Nighty to carry him.

"Let's Get You Taken Care Of, First Is A Hot Bath To Get The Paste and Seaweed Off. I Will Go Out To Hunt As You Wash, No One Can Get In My Cave So It Is Safe Here."

\---Nighty

“Have to admit that sounds lovely.... but... what about those areas that I can not reach or... see?” He asks unsure. He isn’t afraid to be alone... well maybe a tiny bit, but he also feels a touch frustrated from the slight helpless feeling his lack of sight gives.

\---Rul

Rul hums and taps some glow stones along the floor lighting them up with his magic, "There! Just Feel Along The Path I Make And You Will Be Fine As I Hunt. I Will Light Them Back To The Bed Before I leave For You."

\---Nighty

“...okay... thank you.” He would just have to figure it out and he didn’t want to ask him to stay, even tho he had been in the nude all of this time and it made no difference.

\---Rul

He nuzzles him and kisses his cheek, "I Will Not Be Gone Long I Already Have A Pray In Mind. Take Time To Relax And I'll Be Back Before You Know It."

\---Nighty

Nighty just managed to aim in time to kiss Rul’s cheek back, timing it out when he kissed him. “Stay safe.” He says softly, trying not to let himself be shy.

\---Rul

Rul sets him by the pool with his feet dipping in, "I Will. See You Soon love." He slips into the pool and swims out the hidden exit in the heat vent, had he not been a skeleton he would have roasted alive.

\---Nighty

Nighty carefully settles into the pool, finding a ledge next to the edge that allowed him to sit, but the water came to the middle of his chest.

He hissed softly as the water made his wounds sting slightly, but not as bad as yesterday... but after a few minutes in the water, he found himself relaxing....

He laid his head on the edge of the pool, drifting off, surrounded by comfortably warm water, soothing away his aches and pains.

In his sleep, he dreams of a happy life with his new mate, only to move into his Dreamscape. He snuggled happily in the same ‘blanket’ yet still feeling the warmth from the ‘bath’.

He pulses a summons to his brother to join him, before sitting and waiting, relaxed.

######  **_[End chapter three]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The twins finally had a talk! And a lesson on rocks (I'm with Dream here, I had to google them myself. lol)
> 
> Rul used heartfelt compliments and declaration  
> Nighty -99999
> 
> Rul is a simple octo but man is he sweet with the words when he wants to be!


	4. The voices just love to gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A check in with the Dream Team and the Voices appear! :D

######  **_[Chapter four start]_ **

\---Dream

Dream reluctantly watches his brother leave the Dreamscape, and he does the same. When he wakes up he quickly sits up and looks around to see if any of the others have returned yet. He sees a few plates and it looks like Blue and Cross made the tacos.

\---Error

Error, who had been keeping to the area around Dream up in his strings, noticed the movement straight away. “Ink! Kili! Everyone! Dreams ‘back’!”

He lowers himself to the floor to walk over to him. “Any word from Mmm-...... Noots?”

\---Blue

Blue goes over to Dream, curious at what's going on.

\---Dream

Dream sighs. “Oookay it's a bit confusing, but long story short he’s safe in some sort of Swapverse and maybe a mermaid-like AU. He also almost drowned but he’s safe.”

\---Ink

Ink stays back but is happy he is fine. 

\---Killer

Killer sighs in relief and starts sorting his papers to find any Swap like AUs.

\---Error

A bolt of worry shot down Error’s spine. Sea water wasn’t anyone’s friend, especially Noots. But he quickly joins Killer to help sort quicker.

\---Cross

Cross walks over, "How... How does he look? Is he okay? ...Water doesn't agree with him."

\---Dust

“Salt water, he takes showers fine.” Dust called as he walked off to look at AUs, his hands wrapped in Error’s strings.

\---Cross

Cross blushes at his mistake.

\---Dream

Dream shrugs. “He’s... Oh. Oh! I forgot to mention he’s not corrupted... He’s kinda in passive form..?” he should have mentioned that.

\---Error

That makes Error feel even more tense. “He’s so much weaker in that form... and all the wounds are seen...” he mumbled softly.

\---Killer

Killer looks up confused, "Boss wouldn't sleep like that willingly if he wasn't safe. Did he find somewhere to bunker down?"

\---Dream

"I think so. He said he thinks he's in a cave being watched over by the Swap Sans."

\---Error

Error deflated in relief. “Well, at least we can be sure he’s getting the best help then, all Swap Sanses, that I know, are diligent.” He says to Killer.

\---Ink

Ink timidly speaks up, "he thinks?"

\---Dream

"...oh yeah did I forget to mention he's kinda blind at the moment?" Dream needs actually tell them all the information he has.

\---Cross

"Blind!?" Cross is very worried.

\---Axe

Axe nods, “you did but, you said passive, and.... well _most_ of us know that he has really bad sight in that form... he does have a hole the size of mine in his head.”

\---Dream

"It's not just bad sight Axe." He sighs, not liking to think how weak his brother seemed in that moment. "He can't see at all. From either of his eyes..."

\---Dust

Dust sighs. “Any other bombs ya wanna drop Sunshine?” 

\---Dream

Dream stays silent for a moment. "The Swaps got tentacles, he got kissed to give healing magic and food, and he's naked." Yeah Dream definitely should have remembered to tell them from the beginning.

\---Error

Error tosses a string ball at Dream’s head. “Great. Thank you for what I hope is ALL the information. Now wrap your hands in that and get to work. We need to find that AU.”

\---Killer

Killer just blinks at the papers in his hand, "... I'm going to tease the funk out of him after this."

\---Error

“What? Why?” Error tilts his head at Killer in curiosity.

\---Killer

"He has been single for this long and gets kissed as soon as we lose him."

\---Error

Error pauses and then snickers. “And the Sans has tentacles... mermaid AU, how much do ya bet it could be a Kraken!Swap!Sans?”

\---Killer

Killer grins, "octo dad gets us another octo dad, ha."

\---Dream

Dream takes the string and wraps it around his hands.

\---Blue

Blue sighs and moves to sit next to Dream. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? You're not In- er.. your not that forgetful."

\---Dream

"A lot has been going on Blueberry..." Dream sighs.

\---Cross

Cross sits by Blue and slides a plate with tacos over. "Here, Dream needs to eat." He is looking away shyly.

\---Dream

" _Stars_ , thank you, Cross." He picks up the taco. "And you too Blue."

\---Blue

Blue smiles proud, still glad he was able to help by making everyone food.

\---Cross

Cross blushes muttering a "No problem." As he hides in his scarf munching on his taco.

\---Dream

Dream starts to try and figure out what AU Nightmare could possibly be in while munching on the taco because talking while eating is rude.. Even if they do figure it out, it might be a while to find the right one.

\---Blue

Blue has already finished and is looking between the two eating his food and feeling a sense of pride while also thinking about how cute the two are. He means that platonicaly of course shush.

\---Narrator

The voices do not shush, they are chatting about Blue and his crushes.

\---Voice 1

_You want them you dork! Dream is your size and Cross is tall guard that looks serious but is bby~_

\---Blue

Blue is _not_ blushing at all and is _not_ avoiding the two’s eyelights, nope. Not at all.

\---Voice 1

_Oh... Can Blue hear us like Error? He started hearing voices at one point with Error…_

\---Voice 2

_Omg that would be amazing!_

\---Voice 3

_Welp._

\---Error

Error squints and then rolls his eyes, before concentrating back on the papers.

“Ignore them Blue, they get more enjoyment if you react.” He calls over to him.

\---Voice 2

_Kiss kiss the boys!!_

_Love how Error can hear us teasing the boy._

\---Blue

"That's kinda difficult..." Blue grumbles. But to be fair, that's probably the only thing he can do.

\---Narrator

A voice offers to talk about Error’s love life with Blue.

\---Voice 1

_Heyy Blueeeee want the latest shipping gossip about Ruru~_

\---Blue

Blue perks up. "...Yeahhhh :D"

\---Error

Error glares. “DON'T you DaRe...” he hissed under his breath glaring upwards.

\---Voice 2

_We dare bitch!_

\---Voice 1

_We have nothing to do till plot happens, lol._

\---Voice 3

_Ever think if Killer is used to that?_

\---Killer

Killer glances at Error with a brow ridge raised.

\---Ink

Ink shakes his head trying to get the annoying white noise to go away, why does it keep happening when he is here?

\---Error

Error grumbles and then sighs.  
“They are gossiping about my love life.” He mumbled to Killer with a pout.

\---Killer

Killer chuckles and nuzzles him.

\---Error

Error still pouts. “I need a hug”

\---Killer

Killer gives him a hug and kisses his cheek.

\---Error

Error nuzzles Killer and leans against his side as they both work.

\---Blue

Blue smirks watching them because he is a stalker now. He has to admit they're cute together.

\---Voice 1

_Blue stalks cause he too shy to smooch the cheeks of Cross and Dream, lol._

\---Narrator

Cross had been texting as he ate and blushed occasionally as his ‘brothers’ kept telling him to try and flirt with the two Star Sanses. Knowing Nightmare is at least safe calmed most of their worry and they want to tease Cross to help get his mind off things. Being the newest member he’s not as used to members getting stuck in AUs like the rest are.

\---Cross

Cross, who only has Axe and Dust texting him pun advice, tries to flirt with Blue and Dream. 

"Umm h-hey... I lost my phone number... c-can I have yours??" He glances away, blushing brightly.

' _That was dumb why did I listen to them!_ '

\---Narrator

Blue and Dream blink. Dream quickly realizes Cross is flirting, but Blue who has never been knowingly flirted with doesn't.

\---Dream

Dream blushes but takes out his phone. "Y..yeah sure.."

\---Blue

Blue smiles happily and passes his phone to Cross. "Of course you can!" He seems to be ignoring what the voices were saying.

\---Cross

Cross hides in his scarf and passes his phone to them as he puts his number in their phones. ' _Okay that... Kinda worked._ '

\---Dream

"Uhh, y-your both really handsome and nice!" Dream blurts out and hides in his cape thing.

\---Blue

Blue blushes realizing that people are, in fact, flirting with him.

\---Cross

Cross makes a key smash sound and hides in his scarf. "I uhh- thats-... I'm bad at this." 

' _Should he be himself?_ '

\---Blue

Blue covers his face with his hands. "W-well uh, uhm, y-you're both the cutest in the multiverse and uh- yeah!"

\---Narrator

Stars, all of them are horrible with no advice.

\---Cross

Cross takes a deep breath, " I um ...really admired how strong you guys are and uh... you fight fairly despite it being us... I always wanted to talk with you but was worried you wouldn't... because I work for Nightmare." He looks to the side, "you guys are really nice and stuff so... Thanks."

\---Dream

The sincerity causes the two of their faces to heat up more. Dream tugs at his cape trying to think of a response. "W-we would have talked to you whether you worked for Nightmare or not... You're really impressive with your fighting technique a-and just overall admirable."

\---Blue

Blue nods. "We don't dislike any of you, just.. harder to talk with I guess... but you're really sweet and care about everyone here a lot! After everything over, I'm sure we can talk more and stuff.." Neither of them are sure they're making any sense at this point.

\---Cross

"Well I'm the only royal guardsmen... so taking care of a team is what I do.. we watch over each other and stuff..."

\---Narrator

They fall into an awkward gay silence not sure how to keep talking and avoid looking at each other as they start looking at Aus.

\---Dream

Dream is messing with the strings as he tries to figure out in his mind his feelings for both Blue and Cross as well as what AU Nightmare could be in when he feels a 'summons' from the Dreamscape.

‘ _That's kind of odd, it hasn't been too long since I was last there._ ’

"Hold on, Nightmares 'calling' for me." He moved away from Cross and Blue to enter the Dreamscape.

\---Cross

Cross nods to show he heard but is busy with his papers and his hands getting tangled in Error's strings.

\---Blue

“Okay!” He turns to help Cross get unstuck and not get strings in his joints.

* * *

\---Nighty

Humming softly a small tune, Nighty actually feels his brother enter the Dreamscape this time.

“Hello brother,” he calls with a smile. “How have things been?”

\---Dream

"Well it hasn't been too long. Just now everyone's trying to figure out what universe you could be in." He walks over and sits down next to Nightmare. "But what about you? Why'd you call me over?"

\---Nighty

“Well... yes... it hasn’t been too long, but Er... things have progressed.... have happened... changed...” he could feel his cheeks blush as he tried to figure out how to explain his situation.

“Mostly to update you... because as my brother you might want to know... and I am currently taking a nap in a natural spring while Cerulean is hunting us food... that’s the Cecealia’s name... that’s another update as well.” He says.

\---Dream

Dream blinks. How Nightmare can take a nap so soon is beyond him, but then again it's Nightmare. He narrows his eye sockets seeing him blush. "Right..? I'm guessing this update has to do with Cerulean..?" Another word for Blue huh? Definitely a Swap.

\---Nighty

“Hey what’s with that tone? He’s nice...” he stalling.

\---Dream

"Brother..? What's happened?" He pokes his brothers cheek.

\---Nighty

He makes a soft startled sound and gently takes Dream’s hand. 

“Well.... I... um... Imighthaveamatenow.....” he says nervously, rushing the news out and squeezing his brother's hand slightly as he blushed again.

\---Dream

Dream blinks again. "Excuse me what? Did you just- you have a mate!?" ?????? "It's been like 5 maybe 10 minutes!? Brother how did you do this..???"

\---Nighty

“... I don’t know...” he confessed, “no one has ever looked at me twice before or even wanted to have anything to do with me, but this one, he called me the most beautiful monster he’s ever seen...” he says feeling and sounding a little dazed.

“My bones shine, so does my ecto, my coloring is rare, and the royal coloring is amazing to look at...” he whispers in amazement.

“Dreamy... _no one has ever said that to me_ ...” he says quietly. “To most of the universe I’m ugly inside and out, I’m just a gloopy monster that strikes fear into anyone who knows my name... but Rul... Cerulean doesn't even understand the _concept_ of a multiverse or the balance.”

\---Dream

Dream stays silent listening to him and smiles softly when he finishes. He holds and squeezes Nightmares hand. "Although I wouldn't say it's smart to get into a relationship so soon... I understand why you like him. I'm really glad you've found someone who accepts you and likes you for who you are." 

He slowly hugs his brother so he doesn't surprise him this time. "You deserve him. I'm really proud of you brother.." Cerulean better not break his heart or he's breaking his bones!

\---Nighty

He hugs him back a smile on his face.

“You know... I asked him why and pointed out my flaws... do you know what he told me?”

“If I’m worried about being blind then he will guide me, worried about being weak? He will fight for me, And hated? He- he will l-love me... can you imagine that? Love me enough that It doesn't matter that the rest of the multiverse hates me...” happy tears formed in his socket.

\---Dream

"Aww brother.." He can't help but smile and feel slightly jealous but mostly proud. He truly does deserve someone like Cerulean. "He sounds wonderful.. I'm really happy you found someone. Hopefully we'll be able to meet him soon."

\---Nighty

“...thank you brother...”

He nuzzles him. “Just thought you should know, it might help you be less worried to know that I have someone genuinely looking after me.”

He gets a sly look on his face. “But also on the topic of romance. You should really just ask your friend Blue on a date.”

\---Dream

Wait what? "Wha- brother! Don't change the subject, we were talking about your love life, not mine!" Dreams face flushes, not because he likes Blue at all, he's just embarrassed. He reluctantly nuzzles his brother back.

\---Nighty

“.... yes and we have talked about it... unless you have questions, I don’t have much else to add.”

\---Dream

Dream stays silent for a moment before huffing.

\---Nighty

Noots snickers. “Don't think I didn’t feel that flicker of jealousy. I’m only trying to help. And Blue has been around you for so long now that he’s most definitely gotten immune to your aura.”

\---Dream

"...Shush brother. He wouldn't like me like that... he's just a friend." Dream isn't going to say anything about how he likes the boy, nope.

\---Nighty

“Doesn’t mean you should risk it and test to try.” He says softly, nudging him gently.

\---Dream

"...like you were actually the one to ask Cerulean to be your mate."

\---Nighty

“...”

He makes a face of embarrassment. “I- I never said it was me.” He was blushing purple.

\---Dream

"Th-then you know exactly why it's not simple to ask Blue out..."

\---Nighty

“...”

Yet in a roundabout way he kinda DID ask Rul’ to be his mate.

Nightmare pulled Dream into a tight hug. “everything will fall into place one day.” 

He would just have to play matchmaker if they hadn't gotten together by the time he got back.

\---Dream

Dream playfully rolls his eyelights and hugs Nightmare back. "Now let's get back to you please? Should I tell your boys you're dating someone?"

\---Nighty

“Ugh, please don’t.” He mumbled into his shoulder.

“If you’ve already told them about the kiss-feeding and the tentacles then Killer knowing that I’m now mates with said person... it will give him even more material to use to tease me.”

\---Dream

He shakes his head and sighs. "They're going to find out sooner or later. But for now, I'll spare you from your fate... for now." 

He's going to join in on the teasing when it happens, he will not hold back >:D

\---Nighty

He pokes him gently, before tightening the hug. “I miss your hugs.”

\---Dream

"Well you'll get more of them then. I missed them too.." He sighs. "We've fought for far too long..."

\---Nighty

“... can we stop?” He asks softly.

\---Dream

"Please... I'm tired of fighting you... I don't want to be separated from you anymore." He mutters

\---Nighty

“Then... we will stop.” Was it really that easy? Could they just stop fighting, just like that?

\---Dream

He hesitantly nods, almost worried, as if It was all a lie. But... it's not. He's surprised how simple this truly was. "We'll stop fighting.." He repeats to himself.

\---Nighty

“I’m sorry... by the way... for what I’ve done... I wish we stayed together...” so much regret, so much time apart.

\---Dream

"It's not entirely your fault... the village... was horrible to you... and I didn't help when I was out of stone..."

\---Nighty

He nuzzles him again and sighs “I never told you about it all... kept it to myself.. didn’t want to worry or burden you...” his hand flutters by the bad side of his head. 

“All of this... was during the apple incident...” he says softly. “I should have left the apples alone, but after the first hit, I wanted to be stronger to fight back.... and then I didn’t want any of the apples to fall in their hands... I only ate the rest of them after you turned to stone... needed to fight off the mob.”

\---Dream

He holds his brother tighter if that's even possible. "I don't blame you for it, for any of it. I wish you would have told me before all of that... but I know why... I would have kept it from you too." 

He sighs. "Just wish maybe I had been smarter... or when I was out of stone I wasn’t scared of you..." Scared is a bit of an understatement.

\---Nighty

“It’s in the past now. We can only move forward. This time... together.”

\---Dream

“Yeah... Yeah that's right! We’ll be together now, things will get better..”

\---Narrator

Nighty stays huddled with Dream until he awakes or is woken, they just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

######  **_[End chapter four ?]_ **


	5. Time sure flies when you're having fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new developments and learning! Also violence against a crab but that's beside the point.
> 
> Chapter five part 1, learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not dead! Chapter five will be in several parts because it was too big so we have been working on that a lot. Sorry about the wait!
> 
> At the *** is a fight with a crab if you don't like violence so skip that if you want!

######  **_[Chapter five start]_ **

\---Rul

It took some tracking but Rul found the prey he was after. He had a * _bone_ * to pick with this guy, heh. His elder would have liked that one. 

He had to be careful killing any food he brings back from now on, it wouldn't be good to give his mate something with venom in it after all! He sits watching the giant crab thinking of how to do this, it’s down an arm sure but it still has the crushing arm. He rather not have to put his ribs back together again, thanks. 

He also wants the shell intact as a trophy for his mate so no crushing it, hmmm. Welp, time to go for the face! :D 

\---Narrator 

The large crab is eating small snails off a large rock not paying much attention to the area around it.

‘ _Snail munch. Snail munch. Scuttle to the left, scuttle to the right. Snail munch._ ’

Ah, the complex thinking of the crab.

***

\---Rul

He sneaks up on the crab flexing his claws and jaw ready to attack. The next time the crab reaches for a snail he pounces on it’s back wrapping the body in tentacles and his claws dig into its remaining arm to rip it out. 

\---Narrator

The crab thrashes around violently trying to grab Rul with it’s snapping claw as it’s legs get tangled in his tentacles. It gets a good wack on his shoulder before he can rip the arm out at the joint. 

\---Rul

He growls at the hit, smelling his blood in the water as the bone cracks. Tossing the arm aside he digs his claws into its face crushing it.

\---Narrator

The crab goes still under him. Rul gets off licking his claws clean and wrapping some seaweed around his shoulder as he heads home.

***

\---Rul

Rul is dragging his large prey back to the den happily, his little mate will be so impressed by his hunting skills! Aaaa! It's so exciting having someone to impress again!'

Rul has a big happy smile on his face and exits the heat pool vent to see his little mate still in the pool.

'Oh? Did he not go back to bed? Maybe he was waiting up for me!' Rul' raises from the water ready to greet his mate, "Love! What Are You Still Do- Oop!" He covers his mouth with his hands at the cute sight before him. 

His little mate is curled half in the pool with a cute little smile on his sleeping face and his soul pulsing [ _calm/happy_ ]. Rul's expression softens as he lets the prey settle in the pool and curl around him and gently nudge him awake. 

"Love? It's Time To Wake Up, Love."

\---Nighty

Nightmare must have drifted off back into normal sleep at some point, because he found him waking up, blinking sleepily as he ‘looks’ up at his mate and then snuggling into him.

“Hello.” He smiles. “Sorry... I drifted off. Did your hunt go successfully?”

\---Rul

He kisses Nighty's skull, "It Did, If You're Still Tired I Can Take You To Bed And You Can Eat There? The Soak Would Have Helped But You Still Have Injuries."

\---Nighty

“Hmm, no, I’m okay. We shouldn’t drag it out... and I don’t want to sleep away the time I could spend with you.” He adds on shyly.

The talk with Dream made him realize that he has started to genuinely care about the octo boi.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles as he nuzzles Nighty, "Okay, Let's Get You Cleaned Up And Taken Care Of As The Heat Vent Cooks Dinner Okay?"

\---Nighty

He nuzzles him back. “Okay. I tried, but I don’t think I got far...” stupid lack of sight.

\---Rul

"That's Alright, I'll Teach You How To 'See" With Your Tentacles After Dinner. It's Quiet Useful And How I Can Keep From Getting Tangled In My Own." 

His tentacles make quick work of getting everything off his body using the suction cups as Rul focuses on getting the paste off the sockets. Under the water a few tentacles are breaking off parts of the prey to cook and make it easier for Nighty to eat.

\---Nighty

Nighty sat still for his mate and if anything was uncomfortable, he kept his complaints to himself, with only the smallest of winces giving him away. 

This was needed so he made sure to not be more trouble then he already was.

\---Rul

His tentacles wrap around and rub his bones to soothe any pain, Rul cups his cheeks and gently tilts his skull side to side to look inside. "I Have To Get The Used Paste Out, Try To Keep from Moving So I Don't Scratch You By Accident." A thicker tentacle curls against Nighty's chest for him to hug if it hurts.

\---Nighty

Nightmare automatically hugs it, taking a deep breath. “I shall try, but I give permission to steady me if you think I can’t.” He mumbled softly his good socket closing. He felt his soul pulse [ _nervous_ ] but not in fear. He trusted his mate.

\---Rul

Rul kisses his forehead and carefully takes off the seaweed and uses his claws to get the paste out of the cracks on the outside. A tentacle goes in the socket using the small cups at the end to take off the paste from the inside. He tries his best to not stretch or pull too hard on any stuck paste.

\---Nighty

He tries his hardest to stay quiet, hugging him close- but small noises of pain still get past when the past is pulled from the sensitive edges.

\---Rul

Rul frowns and nuzzles him with an apology. After a bit of debate he summons his tongue pressing it against his fangs to coat it in his venom, he needs to be very careful with this, but it will numb his mate enough to not be in pain.

He cups Nighty's face and licks along the cracks and rim of the socket. His hands spread healing magic where he licks so the venom doesn't kill him by accident.

The venom should cause a tingly feeling and he may feel light headed or dizzy but that will go away with rest and food if he does it right.

\---Nighty

He gasps softly, leaning against the tentacles holding him. He wasn’t 100% sure what that was, but the pain numbed into a tingling sensation softened by a heat, that he could only assume was.... magic? Healing magic?

The slight dizziness he felt caused him to zone out slightly.

\---Rul

Rul pulls back and looks him over a little worried, "Love? How Do You Feel? Do You Feel Sick, Sweaty, Or Does Your Chest Feel Tight?" It was always a gamble how his venom affects others so he rarely uses it in healing.

\---Nighty

"Hmm? Dizzy, vertigo?.... and sleepy.... What was that?" He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt tired.

\---Rul

"It Was My Venom, I Need To Be Sure I Didn't Hurt You With It, You Seem Mostly Fine So It Worked." He wets some fabric from his bag and wipes the venom and saliva from his face, the cracks have a soft blue glow filling them now and shouldn't bother him for a long time.

\---Nighty

"...Venom...?" he frowns slightly... he trusts him, but that's a thought that made him a little nervous. "What type of 'octopi' are you?"

\---Rul

Rul tilts his head confused until he realizes he is, in fact, an idiot, ' _Oh sweet tides take me now, I forgot my mate was blind!_ ’

‘He didn't know what I am when he agreed to be my mate! Will he still want to be with me after I tell him?' 

Rul gets nervous but tells him, "I.. I'm A Blue Ring Octopus."

\---Nighty

"..." Oh, wow, he will definitely be safe with a mate _that_ deadly. 

"I 'see' what you mean by venom now.... my mate is Kind, Strong and _Deadly_ ~" he purrs softly.

"It's fine though, right? The venom?" He's just a little out of it, but he can still appreciate having a deadly mate.

\---Rul

Rul blushes hearing him purr the last part, " Y-yeah, The Uhh Venom Wasn't Injected By A Bite I Used My Tongue... You Don't Mind What I Am?"

Even other Cecaelia didn't like being around him even as a hatchling despite not having his venom yet.

\---Nighty

"Why would I? Your venom is a sign of how well you can protect and that is a sign of strength in my books... plus, I've seen Blue Ringed octopi and they are gorgeous~"

\---Rul

Rul blushes brighter and his rings light up at the complement. "W-well My Colors Are Swapped It's A Mutation From My Mom S-so The Rings Are Yellow And The Rest Is Me- Ah I Mean Cerulean!" 

He curls up a little feeling shame, "In Mer-folk And Cecaelia Culture You Mark Your Mate By... By Biting Them... I Can't Do That So None Would Respect My Claim."

He holds Nighty's hand tapping their fingers together and comparing their sizes as he fidgets. "I'm Not Worried About Losing A Fight Or Anything But... Mates Have Left Because They Wanted A Mark To Show Off Having A Strong Mate."

\---Nighty

He links their fingers together and pulls him close so he can hug him.

"Not me. I won't leave you because of such a petty reason. I promise you that." He reaches up to find his face, wanting to nuzzle him.

"And why would I care what Mer-folk and other Cecaelia think? You are my mate and that will not change. Land Monsters, they do not bite. We bond our soul's with our mates, that is how we show our claim. The soul proudly holds our marks."

\---Rul

Rul's ecto glows brighter hearing that, 'Soul Bonding?! That- that's for before egg laying! Do land monsters just stay connected the whole time?!? '

He takes a shaky breath and nuzzles into his hand after guiding it to his face. "T-that uhh Isn't How Cecaelia work?? We B-bond To Lay Eggs And Die Together. Giving All Our Magic To The Eggs And Using Our Bodies As Bait To Keep Predators Away From The Hatchlings S-so They Can Leave To The Ocean."

He lifts Nighty up and floats on his back in the pool with him laying on his ecto, "The Elder Made It Safer For Hatchlings Born In The School But The Parents Instincts Sometimes Still Made Them Hide And Have Their Young. Like Mine Did.”

\---Nighty

"If I was to have young... I wouldn't be laying eggs." he shakes his head lightly. "It's one at a time and on a very rare occasion, twins... The tiny soul stays attached to the parent soul until birth... Land monsters don't die afterwards either... The child can't even fend for itself..."

\---Eul

Rul's eyelights wobble and he asks quietly, "You... You Won't Die? You Get To See The Young And Live With Them? H-hold them?"

Rul never knew his parents but the elder was like a father to him and he wanted to be that for his young, but knew he would die with his mate before even seeing them. Would he be able to hold his young if he had one with Nighty? Be a father?

His soul unknowingly pulses out [ _hope_ ].

\---Nighty

He nuzzles him in comfort. "I won't die and neither will you." he confirmed softly. "You have to have the intent to form children while touching souls together, but with no intent, there will be no children..." Just pleasure... his cheeks colour slightly.

"The same with a soul bond. It will bind us together. I will feel your emotions and you my own, I will have a mark of your magic and you mine... Royal Purple."

\---Rul

Rul nuzzles back sockets watering with happy tears at the thought of holding his young and raising them with Nighty. He helped the elder raise some of the younger hatchlings in the school and always wanted that as an adult, and even had dreams about it with a faceless mate when the quiet of the ocean got too much.

He looks at him with heart eyelights, "I Would Happily Wear Your Colors Nightmare. And... If You Ever Want A Hatchling I Would Love To Raise Them With You."

\---Nighty

Nightmare purrs louder and kisses the side of Rul's face. "I am glad. I am happy to be your mate and I would love to have a family with you in the future"

And then, being braver than he currently felt, Nightmare cups his cheeks and kisses him... albeit a bit shyly and not as brave as he had wanted, but a kiss, not on the cheek. hopefully he didn't miss

\---Rul

His rings flash brightly and he purrs, kissing back, closing his eyes. His arm hugs Nighty to him at the lower back and his hand covers the one over his cheek. His tentacles curl around them and some tangle with Nighty's.

\---Nighty

He can feel himself blush and relax, wrapping his free arm around his neck, leaning into the kiss, his own tentacles tangling with his. His soul pulsed with [ _affection/love_ ], and he knew without a doubt, that when he recovers his sight, he would fall even more in love with him.

\---Rul

Rul was very happy kissing Nighty until he smelled something burning and had to pull back. "Oh No! I Forgot About Dinner!"

He sets Nighty on the edge of the pool and dives to bring up the food, it's a little crispy in some places and the shell is burnt but most of the meat is fine. He sighs in relief seeing it won't go to waste, "Sorry Love I Uh.. Got Distracted.." he looks away blushing.

\---Nighty

He laughs softly. “You weren’t the only one, dear. But it smells nice, what are we having?”

\---Rul

"It Is The Crab That Tried To Eat You And Took One Of My Tentacles!" He sounds proud to have brought it to Nighty.

\---Nighty

His eye socket widened. 

"It took one of your tentacles?!" he asked with concern and worry thick in his voice.

"Are you okay?" he reached out to him, but pulled back when he realised he wasn't even sure where exactly he was.

\---Rul

He swims over and sits in front of him between his legs, staying in the pool so he is level with Nighty and takes the hand that reached for him. "It Is Fine Love. It Just Sometimes Happens Down Here And It's Not The First Time This Happened. They Grow Back Eventually And Will Feed Something So Nothing Goes To Waste."

\---Nighty

He sighs and touches his face, before leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"If you are sure. as long as you are not hurting.... but I will take great pleasure in eating that crabs meat as revenge for hurting you." He is not pouting... he is angry at the crab.

\---Rul

Rul purrs and sinks to hold him around the waist and lay his head in his lap. "Are You Sure You're Not A Cecaelia? It Is A Big Thing In My Culture To Hunt And Eat Anything That Harms A Mate As Revenge." 

\---Nighty

"Well, I wasn't born as one, that I'm sure about." He pets the top of his skull.

"But it's pretty logical, I can’t and wouldn't have been able to get revenge for hurting you, so the next best thing is to spitefully enjoy eating them."

"But I'm glad I managed to unknowingly do something right by your culture." he smiles.

\---Rul

He purrs and brings over a crab leg, "Here, The Mate Gets The First Bite." He leans back and his claw cracks the leg open no problem and he holds the meat and guides his hand to it.

\---Nighty

".....I have to admit that I've never eaten crab before.... Do I just... take the meat and eat?" his cheek colour in embarrassment. He slightly feels like a child.

\---Rul

"Normally I Just Bite It Shell And All As I Like The Crunch But Most Folk Just Eat The Meat." He blushes and looks away, "You Uh Kinda Did Eat It Before? It Was What I Fed You With The Umm.. Magic Sharing."

\---Nighty

Now he's blushing even more as he casually takes the meat, as if he isn't.

"Ah... w-well... it was very nice..." he's not saying if he meant the taste or the kiss.

Eating the meat, he has to admit- "I have to say, This is a very delicious revenge." He hums happily.

\---Rul

Rul smiles and lays the legs by him after cracking them as he goes for the body. "I'm Glad You Like It! I'll Leave The Legs For You So You Don't Have To Deal With The Organs." 

He cracks open the main body and cleans off the back shell with his claw marks on it to use for later to hold any new treasurers he finds for Nighty and as a trophy.

\---Nighty

He continues to eat his meal as he listens to what his mate was doing..... he also wishes he could watch him ripping open the crab.... nope, he is not blushing, what are you talking about?

\---Rul

Rul finishes his food and dives into the pool to wash off and clean the shell. He swims over to Nighty and taps his leg gently as he raises up in front of him to not startle him. "How Is It Love? Do You Need More Time To Eat?"

\---Nighty

Having already managed to eat two of the legs, Nightmare found himself feeling full.

He shakes his head. "I'm full from just two of them... You haven't got any place to store them do you? I would feel bad if I ended up wasting it." He frowns a little bit.

\---Rul

Rul cups his face to tap their foreheads together chuckling, "I Don't But I Can Just Eat What You Can't. The Mer-folk Can But Won't Tell Me And I Doubt They Would Sell Me How They Do It At A Fair Price When I Can't Read The Prices."

\---Nighty

Nightmare is hating the mer-folk more and more and hopes his revenge filled thoughts haven't become a scowl on his face.

"Bastards, the lot of them." he murmurs and leans in to give him a quick kiss.

"You don't need them, the only regret I have is that I can't see, otherwise I myself would have taught you to read."

\---Rul

He Nuzzles him, "It Is Alright Love, I Got By This Long Without it."

\---Nighty

“Well I’ll just have to teach you once I get my sight back, won’t I.”

\---Rul

He purrs and kisses him," I Have A Smart Little Mate~"

\---Nighty

Nightmare blushed, purred and kissed him back

\---Rul

Rul pulls Nighty to him and gets out of the pool, "As Nice As This Is I Think You Might Like Something To Wear? Last I Checked Land Monsters Liked That Stuff?"

\---Nighty

“It’s definitely warmer when we are wearing stuff... and there is also modesty. Don’t really want to show off my pelvis when technically only my mate is allowed to see it...” also the ribs, but that is a personal choice.

\---Rul

"Oh? Any Skeleton Mer-folk Or Cecaelia I Knew Just Went Nude, That Fabric Stuff Doesn't Seem To Like Water And Bone All That Much." He moves deeper into the cave dragging the shell behind him and leaving the legs by the ‘bed’ for later. "I've Been Naked This Whole Time Even My Ecto."

They move down the cave tunnels with glow stones lighting up from Rul’s magic as he passes.

"I Only Have Some From Sunken Ships That Looked Pretty, The Mer-folk Seem To Like Something Called 'Dresses' And 'Skirts'? They Don't Like 'Pants' But You Have Legs So Maybe That's Why? Not Sure But I Think I Have Some Of That If You Like Them?"

\---Nighty

“Honestly, anything will do. I do not think I plan on going out into the sea, anytime soon.... and I can’t exactly see it... so you can choose... I won’t mind wearing something you think will look nice on me. Even if it’s a dress, skirt or pants...” even a robe would do. 

\---Narrator

They reach a large cave filled with chests like pirates used, modern suitcases for clothing and old fashioned wardrobes, and a mix or old and modern coins, jewelry, dishes, etc. Anything Rul' could get from a ship is here in massive stacks and scattered on the floor. 

\---Rul

Rul frowns at the mess. 'I really need to clean this up, can't have my mate get hurt on something.’

He moves along the floor, the coins and random shiny things clink together as he moves them aside to make a path. He looks around and pulls over a soft velvet... thing for Nighty to sit on as he looks around. (It's a short piano stool.)

\---Nighty

His eye widens slightly as he touches the cushion on the seat. His legs touched the ground so it couldn’t be too high... it must be a stool... it was so comfortable.

“What was that clinking sound when you came in here? It sounded metallic....”

\---Rul

"Hmm? Oh! It's Some Of My Treasures, Little Yellow Disk Things With A Letter On Them." He passes One to Nighty, "I Have So Many Of Them From Ships And I Like To Roll In Them For The Sounds. That's... Probably Why They Are All Over The Floor..." 

\---Nighty

He feels the circle and realizes that it was a coin... “Is this yellow? Because then it just may be a gold coin... currency used on land... it must be shiny.... shame I can’t see it, I do like shiny things...” he mumbled the last bit to himself.

His mate literally likes to roll around in money... he giggles softly at that thought.

\---Rul

" A 'Coin'..." He tests out the new word and looks at some of them on the ground. He blinks confused, "What Is 'Currency'? I've Heard The Mer-folk Use It When I Bring Things To Trade."

He opens the wardrobe but is lost on what land monsters wear. 'Hmm... I... Don't know what I'm doing.. Oh! The books had those uhh picture things! The Elder said that what land folk look like so maybe that can help?'

He moves to a stack of many water damaged books and looks for pictures of land folk. Many coins were moved from his path to reach the books.

\---Nighty

“Um... money... Er- it’s tradable things, so instead of trading a thing for a thing... they use precious metals to form coins and use them to trade instead... it’s a weird system I know...” he shrugs.

Gosh, it’s hard to explain something that you’ve known since birth and it ‘just is’.

\---Rul

"Oh... I Just Bring Things And Trade Them, Not Sure If It's Always A Good Trade But I Usually Get What I'm After."

He sees a nice looking man in the book and looks to see if he can find stuff like it. After some digging he finds stuff close enough and brings it over to give to Nighty.

"I Found This Stuff, It.. Kinda Matches Stuff From The Book So It Should Work!" :D

\---Nighty

He gives him a beaming smile. “Will you help me put it on? What did you pick? If it’s trousers then perhaps that’s first then the shirt, followed by footwear if you got that and whatever is left.”

\---Rul

"Uhh..." He looks at the stuff lost and sets it down to get the book. He comes back and lifts stuff up to see where it is on the person and then holds it up to Nighty to see if it goes there. "This Is On The Legs?" 

' _Sweet Tide Mother, What Am I Doing??_ '

\---Nighty

That sobered Noots a little bit. And his gaze softened as he looked at him with a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry Rul I forget you don’t know all of the names. Trouser, yes, go on legs.” He nods.

\---Rul

Rul smiles, getting it right and curls his tentacles under him to 'sit' on them. 

He taps Nighty's hand and lifts it to have him feel the pants. "I Don't Know How You Put This On So I Need Help?"

\---Nighty

He smiles. “I shall help you to help me.” He would have winked if he had two sockets.

Feeling along the edges he finds the front and shows it to Cerulean. “This is the front of the trousers, if you help me out a leg into each ‘trouser leg’ then I can stand up and pull them on myself.”

\--Rul

Rul nods and holds it open and lower it to his feet tapping them so Nighty knows to lift them.

\---Nighty

He puts a leg in one at a time, before standing up to pull them up.

“Next is the one to go on the top and arms... the shirt...”

\---Rul

Rul looks at the book being held in a tentacle and holds up the shirt and coat. "Umm There Are Two Things That Go There? One Is Thin And Flow-y And The Other Is Thicker?" He taps a hand with his tentacle and puts the shirt in it, "It Looks Like This Goes Under The Other?"

\---Nighty

“Hmm, that is correct, the lighter one is the shirt, the heavy one is something to put on over the top when you go out of your home. Especially in the cold season. It’s heavy to keep in the warmth.” He explains patiently with a proud smile at how fast he was picking it up.

“This is the front and from what I can tell, it’s one that is put on over the head, as it has no buttons to hold it closed.” He explains running a hand down the ruffles, not feeling anything but fabric.

He carefully flips it so that the front is in the right position and pulls it over his head, trusting that his mate will help him put it on properly.

\---Rul

He drapes the other thing over a tentacle and helps best he can not 100% sure what he is doing.

He lifts the other thing again, it has a different front than what the one in the book does so he doesn't know what to do to open it? He fiddles with it and it eventually opens soo... yay?

"I Got This Open For You?" He hands it to him the same as he did with the shirt.

\---Nighty

Having tucked in his shirt into the trousers, he takes the coat with a thank you and swings it on. 

Feeling down the front he finds the buttons, but doesn’t close them. Oh! They are more like hoops and a peg, interesting.

“Is that everything? Or did you find footwear?” He asks sitting back down on the stool.

\---Rul

He holds up the boots, "Yes? I Don't Know How You Tell What Foot They Go On." He hears something jingle in a boot and dumps some coins out as he hands it over.

\---Nighty

He had to hold back a giggle at the image his brain gave him at hearing coins come out the boot.

Taking them one at a time, he explains how to know which one was left and which was right, before slipping on the boots.

He then stood up and finally buttoned up the coat.

“So? What do you think?” He asks with a slight flush on his cheeks.

\---Rul

Rul moves around him trailing his hand over the coat so he knows where he is. He purrs at how nice the colors look on his bones and ecto, "My Mate Has Nice Colors Now~ Very Pretty!"

He curls around him to hug him from behind nuzzling. "You Look Like The Picture In The Book!"

\---Nighty

He purrs softly back, basking in his mates comments and touches. “I’m glad it pleases you.” He leans back against him tilting his head up. He wondered who was in that book, but it didn’t really matter, as long as his mate liked the look of it.

He turned in his arms and reached up, touching him with his hands as he worked his way up to his face. 

He knew he was large but what his hands ‘saw’ made him realise he was even larger... but that didn’t scare him.

\---Rul

Rul purrs and 'sits' down so he can reach his face, "What Are You Doing Love?"

\---Nighty

“I’m trying to ‘see’ you... I read in a book once that those who are blind or have bad sight, they would use their senses and especially their sense of touch to ‘see’ around.... it’s not exactly the same, but it’s better then nothing...” he explains as his hands move up his sternum, over his shoulders, down his arms, before back up to his neck.

He then gently touched his face, before leaning in to kiss him. “Beautiful.”

\---Rul

Rul shivers and his rings flash brightly as Nighty touches him, He blushes and kisses back and rests their foreheads together. "Why Not Try Your Tentacles? Not Sure If It's The Same For Land Monsters But I Use Mine To See In Caves And Burrows With Little Pulses Of Magic And Tapping."

\---Nighty

“.....I’ve- I’ve never done that before...” he mumbled. “Do you think it’s possible to learn?”

\---Rul

"I Can Try To Teach You?" A tentacle raises up and taps the tip of one of Nighty's sending a pulse of magic to it. It 'echoes' back with a mental 'image' of the tentacle lightly tinted with his magic color.

\---Nighty

He jolts at the slight sensation and looks at him in awe. If he could do that, he could ‘see’ much better then right now and wouldn’t feel so vulnerable. 

His soul lets out a pulse of [ _hope_ ]. “I would really like that.”

\---Rul

Rul nuzzles him, proud he can do something to help his mate. "I'll Gather Some Stuff Here And We Can Try In The Bed So You Can Sit Down."

\---Nighty

“Alright.” He could feel his excitement bubble up inside him.

\---Rul

He kisses him and gets him to sit down on the soft stool. "Wait Here. I'll Be Quick." He goes around grabbing different coins, jewelry, some books, and several sealed jars and boxes with nice smelling things in them. (Tea)

\---Nighty

Nightmare nods and waits patiently.

\---Rul

He comes back (after a concerning amount of noise) and stops in front of Nighty. "Ready Love? Do You Want Me To Carry You Or Try To Walk With Me?" 

He is happy to carry his mate but doesn't want to treat him like a hatchling if it bothers him.

\---Nighty

He gives him his usual small smile. “I do not mind you carrying me. But thank you for asking.” He didn’t want to try walking around by himself till he had figured out this new magic.

\---Rul

He smiles tapping Nighty's side and lifting him to carry him in one arm, his ecto is summoned to make it comfy for him and if he wants to try the tapping it's easier to see the 'echo' on magic. 

\---Nighty

He tried hard not to blush at the blatant show of strength, but he can’t help it and purrs softly, proud (and a little smug) to have such a strong mate.

\---Rul

Rul gets back to the bed and climbs in curling most of his tentacles into the shell leaving two out. 

He sets Nighty in his lap facing him and places a simple G coin in his hand. "Alright, Ready To Start? All You Have To Do Is Feel The Coin With You Hand First And Then Try With The Magic. You Will Have An Idea Of What It Looks Like So You Keep Trying Until The Magic Matches."

He burrows in the sand a little to get comfy, "It's How The Elder Taught Me After An... Accident Playing With The Other Hatchlings And I Had To Be Blind For A Season."

\---Nighty

He looked at him, a little startled at this information. His mate went through this kind of experience as well?

He didn’t really like the thought of that, but he’s grateful that something came out of that situation- this, Rul teaching him.

“Right okay.” He nods and carefully touches the coin with his fingers, remembering what a G looks like and wondering if this one looked the same...?

Once ready he brings a tentacle around to his front and touches the coin first, before trying to use magic.

From what he could tell when Rul’ showed him, it was like a pulse of magic that bounced and returned- echo location... like dolphins and whales.

He takes a breath and gently tries, keeping his intent towards wanting to [ _seek, locate, and see_ ].

He’s slightly startled as a slight pulse of magic bounced off the coin and back, forming a vague purple image in his mind's eye.

Looking up he beams at his mate. “I did it! It’s still not as clear as needed, but I did the pulse!”

\---Rul

Rul gives him a soft smile proud of how fast he got it, it took weeks for him at first. So soon is amazing. "That's Great Love! Try Small Taps To Get The Echo Rapidly."

\---Nighty

He makes a slightly confused expression as he mused over what he meant- only for it to clear when he remembered that whales when hunting would click rapidly to locate the exact position of its food.

He looked down even tho he didn’t need to do that and tapped the coin in small short taps, making sure to use pulses of magic at the same time.

He had to remind himself that it wouldn’t work without using his magic as well, so he would have to work together with it or have his ecto automatically use it when it touched something.

He worked on this for what felt like an hour, (was probably only minutes) Each tap seemed to give him a clearer and clearer image- till he could ‘see’ the coin in his hands. Practice makes perfect as they say, and he had a long way to go, before he perfected it.

It is a bit… rougher than the coins he has at home. It is less rounded as if they just didn’t care to clear off the extra after it was pressed and the letter has little lindents around it like vines? Weird.

“Will it get easier? To use it? So far I have to make sure my intentions are fixed on actually wanting to ‘see’ what I’m touching.”

\---Rul

"Yep! I Have It Always Going By Now And Just Don't Notice What I 'See' Unless It Hurts Or Is Interesting." 

He taps along Nighty's hand, "When I Find Something To Look At I Still Tap It, But Thats So I Can Focus On It Or, In Your Case, So You Know Where I Am."

He gently moves his hand to his left hip and lets Nighty feel the stump of the missing tentacle, "A Major Drawback Is If It Gets Hurt Or Cut Off And I'm Still 'Looking' With It The Pain Is Worse, So I Tend To Stop Using It If I’m In A Fight."

\---Nighty

His touch is gentle as he touched the stump, his healing magic activating slightly on instinct.

“Does it work through the fingers or only through the ecto?” He asks as his tentacles move to touch the area around him, wanting to see where he is, but there is hesitation in his movements as he starts to doubt that he would be able to do so...

\---Rul

He smiles at his cute mate’s magic as a tentacle wraps around Nighty’s to help it see around the bed. 

\---Nighty

Now that Nighty knows about it he can feel a thin layer of magic over the tentacles.

His tentacles (with Rul’s help) explore the area around him, building up a vague image of the bed that he was sure would get clear with more practice.

\---Rul

He covers his hand with his own and closes his eyes. "The Ecto Is Easier To Use As The Magic Is Right There But," he moves his hand up Nighty's arm tapping as he goes with magic in his hands. 

With his eyes closed he starts to build the image of Nighty, "It Can Be Used With Just Bone, It Just Takes More Magic. It Also Can Be Felt By What You're Looking At And Feels More... Personal."

\---Nighty

The pulses leave a tingly feeling along his body even under his clothes as Rul moves up it to his shoulder, neck, and then over his sternum where his soul is. 

He shivered at the sensation and purrs, before covering his hand with his own when it settled over his soul. It pulsed in [ _happiness_ ], enjoying that he was so close.

“It does...” he murmurs.

\---Rul

Rul still has his eyes closed sliding their hands up so he can cup Nighty's cheek and see him. He nuzzles his neck on the other side and starts leaving little kisses up to his cheek, each kiss sending out a small pulse. 

\---Nighty

Because Nighty was already 'seeing' the bed the little pulses echo back to him too, the kisses starting to show Rul's face. Nightmare gasps softly and nuzzles his hand, his purring picking up.

He could feel his own magic picking up on the pulses, almost as if kick starting his own.

“I see you...” he mumbled softly, almost watery. “I actually see you.

\---Rul

Rul rests their foreheads together and gets them laying down, his tentacles acting like a pillow for Nighty so no sand gets in his socket. 

"Yes Love, And Soon You Always Be Able To See Me." He kisses him softly and holds him close. "Get Some Rest, You Used Enough Magic Today. You Are Still Healing After All."

\---Nighty

He snuggles into him, feeling safe, happy and warm. Purring quietly, he falls into a peaceful sleep.

######  **_[Time pass 2 days]_ **

\---Narrator

Two days have passed with Nightmare healing quickly, his socket and the larger cracks will need more time but most of the smaller wounds are gone. Rul has infused his meals with healing magic to aid the healing process and applies a ‘bone paste’ to his socket to build it back up with the aid of Nightmare’s natural magic to shape it. 

Dream has not been back to the Dreamscape but Nightmare isn’t worried as there are many Au’s to look into. For now he is going to use his new ‘sight’ to teach Rul to read using sand and drawing the letters. 

\---Nighty

Nighty settles down on the sand cross legged and gently taps with a tentacle to see what before him.

“Now, before we begin with anything, I would like to know what you have learnt so far so I can figure out where I start your lessons.

\---Rul

"Well, I know G From The Coin And Rul From The Elder! He Tried To Teach Me More, But I Got Hurt And Couldn't See So He Showed Me The Tapping Instead."

\---Nighty

Slowly he uses his tentacle to tap the sand repeatedly as he counts the places and draws out Gg out in the sand and then above it he wrote Rul.

“Then I shall go through the alphabet today and see how much you remember of it before moving on to words. How is that?” He smiles up blindly at Rul’s face, before the tentacle taps his mate and he corrects his gaze.

\---Rul

Rul nuzzles the tentacle, "That Sounds Simple Enough! Elder Made Sure I Knew My Letters Just Couldn't Show What They Are Before He Was Gone."

\---Nighty

He made a small sound, squeezed his hand and nodded. “May I ask how good your memory is?”

\---Rul

"I Remember The Elder, The School, And My Siblings, But It Gets Fuzzy At Some Point And Then I'm Alone. Not Sure Why."

\---Nighty

“Ah, concerning but I meant how well do you remember things. I want to know if I should plan to continue teaching the alphabet for a few lessons or if you pick up new things quickly and retain the new information for a long time.”

\---Rul

"Oh! Sorry Love. Yes, I Learn Quickly And Remember Well. You Need To Living In The Sea."

\---Nighty

He beams at him. “Then you shall be reading in no time at all! Shall we start?”

\---Rul

Rul wiggles excitedly ready to learn and his mate is happy with him! "Yes!"

\---Nighty

“Perfect!” He taps the sand gently as he writes the first letter Aa.

“A. The first letter of the alphabet, also pronounced ah- for apple.... er- heh- aaaa.... oh! Anchovies and A’ for Angelfish.” Nightmare was proud of himself for remembering fish names.

\---Rul

Rul copies him in the sand sounding it out. "Ah, A." He smiles. "How Is That?"

\---Nighty

*Tap tap*

“Perfect! Now B.” He writes out Bb. “Colours blue and black begin with B.”

\---Rul

Rul copies him again, "I Am Blue." :D

\---Nighty

“Yes, yes you are.” He beckons him down and gives him a sweet kiss before moving on to Cc.

“C! For Cerulean! Sometimes it’s also ‘kc’- like Catfish. It also sounds like Sea but the sea is not spelt with a c.” He gives a cheeky smile, before writing Cerulean above the word Rul.

\---Rul

He purrs at the kiss and copies him, but is a bit lost at the sounds part. 'Sea is not spelt with C? But catfish is?? Letters are harder than I thought.'

\---Nighty

He continued on with the letters, skipping Gg.

“M. For Mate, Mer, and Mine.” He grins, pointing at him as he says ‘mine’.

\---Rul

Rul taps his hand to hold it and pull him closer, "You Are Mine Too.~" He leans down to nuzzle and kiss his neck.

\---Nighty

Laughing softly he spends a little more time, kissing and nuzzling his mate, before going back to the sand.

“Let us finish this love, the next letter is N.” He says writing out Nn and automatically writes Nightmare next to Cerulean with a little soul drawing between the names.

“N- for Nightmare and night.”

\---Rul

Rul follows along smiling softly at his mate as his tentacles curl around him. "N For Nighty, The Most Beautiful Mate In The Sea."

\---Nighty

Nights blushed. He still couldn’t help but get flustered each and every time Rul reminded him that he thought that he was beautiful.

He continued all the way to Zz. “Z’ee or Z’ed um... zebra turkey fish?” He giggles, having heard about that fish once when over hearing his boys on Animal Crossing.

\---Rul

Rul makes a face, "Bleg! Gross Fish, Do Not Eat."

\---Nighty

That makes him laugh a little more. “I shall keep that in mind love, but that’s basically the whole alphabet.”

\---Rul

Rul looks at their letters purring, he is learning! He can read soon and get his mate nice things from the mer-folk! He moves to hold Nighty peppering his face in kisses. "Thank You My Smart And Amazing Mate.~"

\---Nighty

Nightmare relaxed into his touch, practically melting under his kisses, purring happily.

“Perhaps. But you are also smart and amazing, Rul. Not everyone is clever enough to learn fast and retain the information.”

\---Rul

Rul curls around Nighty, easily distracted from his lessons kissing him, "The Elder Thought It Was Good Too, It's Why I Learned How To Make The Paste. I Got It Right Every Time."

\---Nighty

Night found himself leaning against Rul’s chest, just basking in the affection, humming happily and purring softly, enjoying each kiss and giving one back now and then.

“See. We both have clever mates.” He says with pride.

\---Rul

"And I Will Give My Clever Mate Many Good Gifts Once I Master The Skill Of Reading. You Deserve The World My Love And I Will Do My Best To Give It To You." Perhaps he can find a full book or tasty snacks with the mer-folk? 

\---Nighty

“I-oh-?!” He wasn’t entirely sure why that didn’t fully surprise him.

“R-rul, you- you don’t have to do that you know?” He says his cheeks once again flushed purple.

\---Rul

He leans him back to cup his cheek, "I Don't _Have_ To But You Are My Mate And I _Want_ To."

\---Nighty

“O-okay~” he was flushing fully purple and had his eyelights been working, they would have been hearts.

He then ‘cleared his throat’. “When- when should we start on the reading lessons?”

\---Nighty

"I Think After More Cuddling I Will Be Ready.~" Rul gives him a loving deep kiss. 

######  **_[Time pass 4 days]_ **

\---Narrator

Eventually, after they stopped getting distracted, Rul quickly learned how to read with only a few hiccups on words that sound one way but were spelled another. Rul wants to pay his mate back for teaching him but only knows Cecaelia things that Nightmare is too small for or needs vision to do. 

He looks over at his mate tapping some pretty stones and soft things when he gets an idea.

  
\---Rul

He moves over to his mate and sits next to the bed to be level with him. “Hey Love? Do You Know How To Swim?”

\---Nighty

Nightmare ‘looks’ up from whatever he was doing at that moment and shifts slightly uncomfortable.

“A-ah.. um... no. Er, w-why?” He tried not to let his voice squeak nervously.

\---Rul

"Well, You Taught Me Something Useful And I Wanted To Do The Same. Swimming Is Important In The Ocean."

\---Nighty

He tried his best not to cringe. “I- heh... is- is it really that necessary? I- I can’t even float and I just- just sink... a-and- and I can’t breath in the water...” he says, trying his best not to show that he was actually _really_ afraid of the water.

\---Rul

Rul frowns, reaching out and gently tapping his cheek to hold it. "What Is Wrong Love? I Don't Have To Feel Your Soul To Know Something Is Wrong."

\---Nighty

“I-“ he swallows back his pride and sighs. “I’m terrified of the water...” he whispers.

“Not water in general, but deep bodies of water...”

\---Rul

"Is It Because Of How I Found You?" He runs his thumb over Nighty's cheek.

\---Nighty

“S-somewhat... I already had this fear even before we met... falling into the o-ocean did not help...”

\---Rul

Rul climbs into the bed and curls around Nighty to lightly hold him. "Did Something Happen?"

\---Nighty

“You remember how I said that the ‘oil’ you saw on me was not oil?”

\---Rul

"Yes?"

\---Nighty

He sighs. “If I had an image, I would have shown you.,. But- but think of me- covered in black goopy ink black stuff... with my bad eye covered, and it also covers me head to toe... what I’m trying to say, is that salt water weakens my magic for some reason, allowing it to wash away...”

“I once got... I guess you can say _abducted_ , and they had me in chains, I can’t even remember why... but they somehow found out about salt water washing my magic away... it was not at all pleasant of an experience I can tell you... I’m not as strong in this form as I am in that one...”

\---Rul

He frowns and squeezes his hand, if he ever finds who hurt his mate he will greatly enjoy killing them. Torturing another is shameful and does nothing for survival. 

\---Nighty

Nightmare rubs his face slightly. “I’m sorry that I’m not too good at explaining it... I wish I could show you how I looked before I fell into the ocean and met you.”

\---Rul

Rul nuzzles him and gently moves his hand to the sand. "Why Not Draw It? Use Pictures To Tell Me."

\---Nighty

“I.... huh... you mean, on the sand?” He tilts his head down to the sand below.

\---Rul

"Mmhmm, Like How You Showed Me Letters."

\---Nighty

Humming softly, he taps the sand with a tentacle and starts to slowly draw himself out on the sand.

Once he was satisfied he pulled back... “still not as good as a photograph... but... here you go...”

\---Rul

Rul hums looking at the drawing, "Your Socket Is Covered You Said? Was It Always Broken? I Thought It Happened When I Found You."

\---Nighty

“No, it’s always been like this... for over five hundred years. The negative magic in its own way, protected it... but also never allowed it to heal properly.”

\---Rul

Rul whines and lightly runs his hand over the bandage covering his socket. "What Happened To You Love?"

\---Nighty

“Someone wanted what I was protecting... My brother was in the village helping someone again and they used that moment to attack... they didn’t think I’d dare to fight back... but I did and they gave me this as a reward for trying to do what I was created for... protect the fruit of the tree of feelings...” he muttered the last bit and drew a drawing of a large tree and next to it what an apple looked like.

“My apples were black and my brothers were golden... no mortal was allowed to touch or eat them.”

\---Rul

Rul traces over the drawings and gives Nighty a small squeeze. "Did They Get Punished For The Attack?"

\---Nighty

He didn’t mean to laugh at his words, but he wasn’t fast enough to cover up the bitter laugh that escaped.

“Sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you... heh... no one liked me Rul... no one .... they wouldn’t have punished him if he killed me... they would probably hail him as a hero...”

\---Rul

"...You Were Like Me, I Was The Only Blue Ring In The School. The Others Feared Me And They Only Left Me Alone Because The Elder Kept Me Near Him... But They Raised Their Hatchlings To Hate Me Too. And Hurt Me."

\---Nighty

He looks up at him, sockets watering slightly, before wrapping his arms around him.

“They... they didn’t manage to hurt you, did they?”

\---Rul

He hugs back and pets Nighty's tentacles, "They Did But Never Anything Permanent, We Value Scars Remember? Lost A Few Tentacles That Just Grew Back And... Got Blinded For Awhile."

\---Nighty

So that was the story then... it was similar to his.

His tentacles tangle with his as he thinks before sliding a hand up to his cheek. “So... you- you want to teach me how to swim?” He asks hesitantly, but it was obvious that he was putting on a brave face.

\---Rul

Rul smiles softly at him and leans down to give him a quick kiss. "Yes, It Is Important To Know Incase We Need To Leave The Den And For Survival. I Will Be With You The Whole Time, I Will Keep You Safe."

\---Nighty

Nighty links his hands with Rul’s, trying to stop them from shaking.

“I- I know... and I do trust you... But there’s still the fact that I don’t float or that I can’t breath under water....” he says softly.

\---Rul

Rul brings his hands up to kiss them, "We Will Start Simple, Okay? Floating Is Very Useful And Is Good For When You Need To Rest."

"As For Breathing, It's Like Your A Dolphin. They Hold Their Breath For A Long Time And Go Up For Air."

\---Nighty

“I- I guess that’s true...” though he had never really had to hold air for long periods and wasn’t sure how long he could... oh well...

“....I trust you...” he told him softly.

\---Rul

Rul purrs and nuzzles him. "Thank You Love, That Means A Lot To Me."

He leans back brushing against the gems on the sand. "If You Are Done With Your Gems We Can Go Now? Only If You Want To Tho, We Can Just Draw Letters If You Want."

\---Nighty

“..... I can’t stay afraid of the ocean... I will need to go into the water at some point...” he sighs.

“We should go now, while I’m tricking myself into being brave.” He gives a small smile.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles giving him another kiss as he gets out of the bed carrying him over to the water's edge. "I Will Get In First And Give You Time To Get Undressed."

\---Nighty

He flushed slightly purple, but nodded, knowing that it would only be restricting if he left them on.

He makes quick work of taking off and folding his clothes.

“I should just get in... Right?” He said once he was ready.

\---Rul

Rul sits by the edge and taps his hand to hold it, "Yep, We Will Start Shallow And Stop Where It Drops Into The Vent."

\---Nighty

Nightmare tightens his hold on Rul’s hand. “A-and here I thought you were going to take me into the deep ocean...”

\---Rul

"No, Not Yet. Your Wounds Are Still Open And The Salt Water Would Undo The Healing So Far."

\---Nighty

“Oh! I- I knew that.... yeah, I- I absolutely didn’t forget...” he says.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles and helps him step into the heated water. "It's Alright To Be Afraid Nightmare, I Won't Judge You For It. Fear Is What Can Keep You Alive Down Here."

\---Nighty

“Are- are you afraid of anything? Sorry! Sorry that was tactless... I- Y-you don't have to say- I- if you don’t want to...”

\---Rul

He pulls him over to hold him and gently shushes him. "Shh, Calm Down Love. I Don't Mind Saying It, I Am Afraid Of Humans."

\---Nighty

“Oh...” he says in a hushed voice. “W-well... as long as you protect me from the water. I shall be there to keep the humans away... once I have my sight and powers back of course...” he adds on the end sheepishly.

\---Rul

Rul purrs and leads him into the deeper chest high water. "I Look Forward To Seeing You At Your Full Power, My Amazing Mate.~"

\---Nighty

He puffs up slightly. “I shall make sure to show off once I can.” He promised him.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles and slips off the edge to be level with Nighty but keeps him from getting close. "You Are At The Edge Now Love, We Will Start Floating Here."

\---Nighy

“O-oh... o-okay... um... h-how...?”

\---Rul

"Summon Your Ecto Body."

\---Nighty

Nightmare paused and then fidgeted... before nodding and closing his eyes out of habit.

He had never had to do this in front of someone, so when he managed to cover himself with his purple ecto, he felt his face burn as well. Even without summoning male or female parts being so bare in front of someone makes him nervous. 

\---Rul

Rul purrs and keeps his hands around Nighty's. "Your Body Is As Beautiful As Your Tentacles, My Love."

He taps along his arms to press on the ecto over any seaweed. "Any Discomfort From The Wrappings?"

\---Nighty

Nightmare shakes his head. “No, it’s hardly even noticeable...” but the difference between just being bone in water and with the ecto was definitely noticed.

It was almost like he was already floating in the water rather than just standing, kinda bouncy.

\---Rul

"Good, Now I'm Going To Keep A Hand On Your Lower Back And Head For Balance And To Keep The Water Out Of Your Skull, Okay? My Tentacles Will Be In Front Of You So Hold Them If You Feel Uncomfortable." 

He turns Nighty to stand with his side facing him and waits for him to be ready to continue.

\---Nighty

Nighty takes a deep breath and nods. “Holding one w-would probably be a g-good idea...” he says softly

\---Rul

Rul raises a tentacle to his hands and kisses his cheek, "It's Alright Love, I've Got You."

\---Nighty

Nightmare holds the tentacle gently stroking it with his other hand.

A minute later he nods and sighs.

“I’m ready...” he doubts he could be more ready then this... and he would probably chicken out if he waited longer.

\---Rul

"I'm Going To Tilt You Back Now, Try Not To Splash Water With Your Legs. If You Need Me To Stop Let Me Know."

He gently pushes him back with the tentacle he is holding and keeps his hands on him in hopes of comforting him.

\---Nighty

Anxiety going haywire causes him to tighten his hold on Rul, and tries his best not to kick his legs.

‘Rul is holding you, it’s okay…’ he takes a shaky breath, but doesn’t tell him to stop, stroking the tentacle to calm himself.

“I- I’m okay...” he whispers.

\---Rul

Rul tilts him back until the back of his hand holding his head touches the water. 

"Your Doing Well Love, I'm So Proud Of You. Now, I Need You To Lift Your Legs Up So You Can Float. Your Ecto Will Do Most Of The Work And You Just Need To Relax."

\---Nighty

“L-lift my feet..? I can do that... s-sure...” he says softly but can feel his soul racing.

So he just closes his eyes, so that it wasn’t as daunting and holds the tentacle to his chest, his breathing a little shaky...

He hesitates too long before taking a deep breath, before finally lifting up his feet.

He can feel himself somewhat floating, though it still felt a tiny bit disturbing... but Rul was there so everything was okay.

\---Rul

Rul makes gentle clicks and coos to comfort him as another tentacle rests under his legs so he can feel something under him. As an octopus he dislikes not being on the sea floor so he hopes this helps him as he slowly lifts his legs to float at the surface in case Nighty needs to stop.

\---Nighty

Feeling the appendages under his legs, allows him to slowly let out the breath he was holding and relax a touch, and not grip the one in his hand too hard.

He makes a soft sound of thanks, sockets opening.

\---Narrator

He is now half floating/half laying on Rul's hands and tentacle. 

\---Rul

"There We Go, We Can Stay Like This For A Bit So You Can Get Used To It Before I Let You Float On Your Own." He leans down and lightly nuzzles his cheek.

\---Nighty

“O-on my own?” His hand tightens again around the tentacle a touch, leaning into the nuzzle.

\---Rul

"I'll Still Have A Hand Under Your Head And Be Just Under You If You Need Me. How Does The Floating Feel So Far?"

\---Nighty

“It’s... fine so far... your touch helps... a lot.” He sighs.

\---Rul

"Glad To Hear That Nighty, I'll Give You All The Cuddles After This For Being So Brave."

\---Nighty

“I do like cuddles....” he gives a small smile. “I’ll- I’ll continue being brave for you.” He told him.

\---Rul

Rul nuzzles him and lets him relax a bit before they continue. 

"Are You Ready To Keep Going? I Will Be Pulling Back Slowly But Still Be There."

\---Nighty

"Can I hold onto another tentacle?" he asks softly.

\---Rul

"Of Course, Love." His tentacle curls around him from below and slips into his hands. "If It Makes You Feel Better You Can Reach Down With Your Own To Feel Me And The Sand Below You."

\---Nighty

I- it does, a little, but I fear I'd lose my balance if I moved too much..."

\---Rul

Rul kisses his cheek and raises a third tentacle to lightly tap and curl with his. "You'll Be Alright Nightmare, I'll Keep You Safe."

\---Nighty

"I know..." he smiles holding the tentacles close.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be..." he takes another deep breath.

\---Rul

Rul starts by lowering the tentacle under his legs as that will be the hardest part to get used to. 

"Your Doing So Well Love... Your So Brave Facing Your Fear."

\---Nighty

Letting out a shaky breath Night hugs the tentacles to his chest, closes his sockets and concentrates just on them.

"I was going to have to learn to swim at some point..." he says "but I'm very glad that it's with you."

\---Rul

Rul's tentacles are now no longer touching his legs and he starts to lower his hand from his back. 

"Don't Sell Yourself Short Love, It Takes A Lot To Face Your Fears, Especially Ones Born From Trauma. It's What Keeps Me From Getting Near The Surface Because Of The Humans There."

\---Nighty

"Well... if you ever need to face it, I will make sure I'm there with you, even if only to hold your hand." Nightmare promised.

Now he was just floating with only Rul's hand under his head and he was doing his uttermost best to stay calm.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles as his soul pulses out [ _safe/love/calm_ ] to help him relax. "Thank You Love. We Can Be Brave Together."

\---Nighty

Nightmare purrs softly from the pulse, sending out his own pulse of [ _love/gratitude_ ], relaxing a little more into his hand.

“This isn’t too bad...” he muttered softly.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles softly and purrs back. "It Can Be Quite Relaxing To Just Float Around Or Use It To Rest When Swimming."

He lets Nighty float for a bit only occasionally adjusting his legs if they try to drift around. "How Are You Feeling Love? Holding Your Ecto Isn't As Easy For You Being A Land Monster."

\---Nighty

He opens his sockets to 'look' up at him. "I do feel a little tired..." 

Which is not surprising as ecto required a fair amount of magic, and magic is something he didn't have a lot of at the moment.

Then again, it could also be from the anxiety as well.

\---Rul

Rul nods and wraps his tentacles around him as he moves to float on his back over the deep end. He sets Nighty on his chest and holds him in his arms. "Then Rest, We Can Dry You Off In A Bit And You Can Sleep If You Want."

\---Nighty

He nuzzles against his chest, "but if I sleep, I'll miss cuddle time." he half jokes

\---Rul

Rul playfully huffs and kisses his skull. "A Nap Will Help And We Can Cuddle For _Longer_ If You Not Tired.~"

\---Nighty

"…."

Night mock grumbles, but then kisses his chest as he makes himself comfortable.

"True... okay fine... I’ll take a nap." he sighs.

\---Rul

Rul laughs quietly and kisses his skull as they drift about. "So Grumpy About A Nap, Rest Well Nighty."

\---Nighty

"Nighty night, Rul." he murmurs as he allows himself to finally drift off.

\---Rul

Rul coos at how cute that was and quietly reply's, "Nighty Night, Night."

\---Narrator

Nighty does not see Dream in the Dreamscape again that night.

######  **_[End chapter five part 1]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is done! They are just so cute together! 
> 
> What do you think of part 1? Hope you liked the little lessons they shared!
> 
> [Nighty's new outfit!](https://dancingbeanart.tumblr.com/post/644021453255278592/suprise-its-nighty-from-my-fic-part-of-your)


	6. Let's meet someone new!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real family is the one you choose and Rul isn't as soft as people think.
> 
> Chapter five part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be violence and people being species-est to Rul for being a Cecaelia and Indigo for being a freshwater Koi. 
> 
> Skip past *** to avoid the violence, it will be summarized at the end.

######  **_[Start chapter five part 2]_ **

######  **_[Time pass one week]_ **

\---Narrator

A full week has passed by now and Nighty has improved his swimming. They had just finished another lesson and Nighty laid down for a nap. Rul picks up his bag filled with things to trade and a pile of gold coins and he heads out to the nearby Mer-folk community to get gifts for his mate. 

He wants to also visit his friend, Indigo. He lives in the community as a treats seller, he makes them with magic and human foods. Indigo is a freshwater Koi-Mer that is stuck mostly in his shop and uses bubbles of freshwater his magic makes to survive.

\---Rul

' _Today is the day! I know how to read and just in time too!_ ' Indigo makes new sweets every week and he wants to get some for Nighty. He quickly moves along the seafloor and soon reaches the edge of the mer community.

\---Narrator

The community is _very_ different from Rul's den.

Their homes and shops are made from the hulls of ships and any metal Rul traded with them. There are pipes and tubes all around the area to send fish and supplies around. Being able to read gives the Mers a great advantage in building their homes and magic.

Their buildings are in bright colors like a coral reef and they have even taken inspiration from human books to have little lawns of colorful rocks with small plants in them. Little fish and tiny crabs move around the area showing just how much life and color is around the community.

\---Indigo

Indigo was having a good but quiet day. He wouldn’t say that a lot of people had come in and out of the shop, but it was definitely not a small amount.

One thing that Indigo did know, was that he missed seeing his friend Rul, and for some reason he had not come last week on the day of his new batch of sweets... so he had made sure to save a bag for him!

\---Rul

Rul moves through the community politely nodding and waving to the mers. He tried to not let it bother him when parents pulled their hatchlings away or glared at him.

\---Narrator

Most of the Mers move away from Rul once they notice him, and the few that did wave back did so out of sheer politeness.

\---Rul

Rul reaches 'The Sugar Rush' ship hull, Indigo's shop and home. He enters the air pocket door way and enters the shop. 

"Indigo! How Is My Favorite Koi?"

\---Indigo

Hearing the voice of his favourite Octo, Indigo gasps happily.

“RUL!” He chirps, throwing his hands up in the air, “Rul! Rul! I miiiissssed yooouuuu!!!” He cheered! 

\---Rul

Rul laughs and moves to lift up his best friend, "It Is Good To See You Again My Small Friend! How Are You?"

\---Indigo

“I’m good! I missed you!” He pouts and nuzzles him platonically.

“You missed my new candy’s last week.” He gives him what his old human’s child told him was the ‘puppy eyes’.

“So I saved you a bag of candy!”

\---Rul

Rul looks away sheepishly, "I'm Sorry For That, I Had Been... Distracted, Lately." 

\---Indigo

The tiny koi mer sighs and flops in Rul’s arms... only to pause and slowly sit back up, head tilted to the side.

“Ruuuuuulllll.... whose scent is that?”

\---Rul

Rul blushes and looks to the side shyly. "Uhh, My... My Mate??"

\---Indigo

Indigo gasps and his eyes become bright blue stars! “Mate! My bestie finally has a Mate!! Eeeeeee!!!” He bounces in his arms and hugs him tightly again.

\---Rul

Rul hugs him laughing, "Yes, I Have A Mate Now, That's Why I Was Gone. He Was Hurt When I Found Him And Needed Help."

\---Indigo

“Gasp! Hurt! No! Is he okay now?! Oh no- no no, this won’t do... he will need candy! Lovely candy that heals the soul.” He nods.

“Does he prefer anything? I have a lot of candy but you knew that.”

\---Rul

Rul chuckles and lets him go to float freely. "I Had Been Helping Him And Had To Use My Paste On His Socket, But He Is Getting Better."

"Hmm, Not Sure What Sweets He Likes, He Is A Land Monster And I Don't Know What's Up There."

\---Indigo

“I still have a batch of ‘boiled’ sweets left!” He lifts up a small jar of green colour candy.

“I added healing magic into them!”

\---Rul

Rul taps the jar being careful of his claws, "That Would Be A Great Help In His Healing. Oh! I Have Things For You." 

He opens his bag and sets several sealed jars and little brown bottles in the air pockets Indigo has on his counter. "My Mate Says This Is Edible And Used To Flavor Things. Perhaps You Could Use Then?"

\---Indigo

Indigo puts the jar on the counter and then ‘crouched’ in front of the new jars, stars in his eyes once again. 

“What is it called? Did he give you a name?”

\---Rul

Rul points to the jars as he talks, "Sugar, Herbs, And Spices. There Were Also Something Called 'Extracts'? They Are Supposed To Be Mixed As You Cook, They Smell Very Nice, But.." 

He makes a grossed out face, "Don't Try To Drink It By Itself."

\---Indigo

Indi’ was looking at them in awe. “Any idea if any of them can be planted to make more?”

\---Rul

"Nighty Said Some Of The 'Herbs' Had Seeds So Maybe Them?"

\---Indigo

“Perfect!” He cheers and hugs Rul happily.

“Now let me get your stuff ready so you can take it home to your mate. Any requests for things you’ve had before? Or should I just get all your favourite and regulars?”

\---Rul

"Just My Usual Please And A Few Things For Nighty To Try." He pulls out empty jars and sets them out for him on the counter with the lids open.

"I Have Currency Now To Pay You! I Learned To Read!"

\---Indigo

“GASP!! Did your mate teach you!!” He squished his own cheeks in happiness and then swam in a circle. “He’s definitely got ALL of my approval Rul! I hope I get to meet him one day!”

Indi’ picked up the jars of sugar and spices and puts them in the air locked shelves behind his desk before getting the jars of sweets that Rul liked, finishing off his usual order and getting some different things, including the last of the chocolate buttons that he had... Rul’s mate deserved them for doing such a nice thing for his friend and brother.

“You can use the original jar for the green candy, you can just bring it back later.” He smiled.

\---Rul

Rul sits with his tentacles under him to keep them out of the way as Indigo works. "Yes! He Is Very Smart And Was Very Happy To Teach Me. I'm Sure He Would Like You Too! He Is Much Smaller Than The Other Mers So He Wouldn't Tower Over You Like Them."

Rul sets his goods in his bag carefully not noticing a figure leave outside the hull’s window. 

He pulls a small bag full of coins out and sets it on the counter. "So How Much Do I Owe You? And, Don't Try To Lower It You Sneak." He mock glares at him, "I Know You And How Long It Takes To Make Your Treats."

\---Indigo

Indi’ pouts at him and then sighs. “Fine... I only lower it cause without you and the ingredients you bring, quite a few treats I make, I would not be able to make...”

He returns the mock glare not wanting to tell him the price.

“Gah! Well how much do you think it’s worth...” he crossed his arms.

\---Rul

"..." 

' _I FORGOT I DON'T KNOW NUMBERS YET!!_ ' 

Rul sits there panicking on the inside and sets a bag of gems on the counter too. "T-This Much?"

It's a lot more than it's worth.

\---Indigo

Indigo's eyes widen and he sweats magic a little bit. “R-rul... I- heck I love you, but just give me two red gems and two green ones and we can call it done, y-yeah? That’s way too much in there...”

\---Rul

Rul frowns a bit and taps the gems that spilled on the counter. "But... You Wanted To Get That Freshwater Room, That's Gonna Be Expensive, Right? Take The Gems Indigo. I Have Plenty At Home And You Need More Than Just A Bubble Around Your Gills To Refill Over And Over."

\---Indigo

“I-“ his hands shook. He did want it.. but there was a small problem…

“Can- can’t you just come with me and pay for it?” He asked softly, trying his best to not wring his hands or look away- both being signs that something was wrong.

\---Rul

Rul looks at him in slight worry at the sudden change in behavior. "What Is Wrong Friend? You Seem... Scared." He moves his hand as an offer to hold him.

\---Indigo

“I- I...” he pokes his fingers together, his soul racing. 

But he isn’t successful enough to hide the tears that start to bubble up in his sockets and accepts the offer, by swimming over to him fast, shaking from holding back sobs.

\---Rul

Rul coos and clicks at him and pulls him close to his soul to soothe him. "Indigo, What Is Wrong?"

Rul hears someone swim into the air pocket doorway and turns to see Indigo's adoptive brother, Orange, enter and his group of friends crowded outside the door.

\---Orange

“The heck you do to Indigo?” The clownfish mer growled as if he cared.

\---Indigo

Indigo flinched hard at the sound of the others' voices.

\---Rul

Rul feels his flinch and puts a protective hand over him and turns to face the skele-mer glaring. "I Could Ask The Same Thing, Orange. He Doesn't Seem Too Fond Of You."

\---Aaron

A sea 'horse' mer named Aaron huffs outside the door and flexes as he crosses his arms. "None of your bizz octopus." >;(

\---Narrator

The other mers are around 8ft and tower over Indigo's meer 4ft, but are nowhere near Rul's 35ft. Even sitting down still Rul has an obvious size advantage.

\---Orange

Orange scoffs. “He's just being a mewling merling again. If he stops being a child then perhaps he would see that he’s being delusional.”

\---Bunny 1

“Yeah! Delusional!” One of the bunny mers chimed in.

\---Indigo

Indigo is trembling.

\---Orange

“I’ll just have to talk to him once you get out of here, have a family meeting with him.”

\---Rul

Rul lets out a low growl and his rings start to light up when he feels Indigo's [ _fear_ ] right over his soul. He came out to get a gift for his mate but it looks like his day is about to get busier then he planned.

"I Don't Think I Will Be Leaving."

\---Aaron

Aaron twitches and scoots back a bit.

\---Orange

“Wha-? The heck, get out brute! I don’t even know why and uneducated bottom feeder like yourself is even here- do you even know how to count?” 

\---Bunnies

The ‘bunnies’ laughed and oooo'd behind him.

\---Orange

“Fucking freak.-“ he then spots the money bag. “Oh- hey, money, Glad to see you’re still helping the _family_ brother.” He starts to swim over to get it.

“At least there’s one good thing from this beast of a ‘friend’ that you keep around.”

\---Indigo

Indigo was feeling unsettled anger at his words, but couldn’t drag up any confidence.

“ _Lies- lies lies lies..._ ” he whimpered softly into Rul’s shoulder. “ _...Thief..._ ”

\---Rul

Rul's tentacle slams into Orange and sends him back into his friends outside the door as he growls louder. 

\---Aaron

Aaron, realizing he is the only one in the store, scurried outside scared. He helps his friends get up to hide behind like a coward.

\---Rul

Rul takes off his bag on the counter being careful of the jars and sets Indigo on it. "Stay Here, Okay? I Think The Others Need A Little _Reminder_ How Things Work Around Here."

\---Indigo

“O-okay...” he sniffles and whines his face. “Be- be careful!”

\---Orange

Orange groans and he picks himself up and growls back- very unthreatening.

\---Rul

Rul nuzzles him gently and turns to the door flexing his claws.

***

\---Rul

He bursts out the door and rises to his full height blocking the door. His rings and slit eyelights are light brightly as he lets out a loud growl.

His soul pulses out [ _mine/protect/mine_ ] as he stares down the mers before him. "You Are Being Rude To The Wrong Cecaelia Little Mers."

\---Bunny 2

“L-little?!” One of the bunnies stutters in outrage. “I think you’ll find that the stupid runt inside his disgusting shop is the little one here.” She stupidly scoffs.

\---Bunny

“Unless you're even more stupider then we all thought...” another bunny pipes up.

\---Bunny 3

“He’s not even from around here,” they scoff, “it’s so obvious, stupid fresh water fish... and he talks funny... I can see exactly why he’s friends with you... _freaks attract each other._ ” The third one rolls their eyes.

\---Rul

Rul doesn't even care about the insults about him, he's heard worse over his many years. But no one, **_no one_ ** insults his little brother! 

He charges the female bunny digging his claws deep into her tail and slashing down as he tosses her into the second. His tentacles wrap around the third one to hold them down as he bites down on their neck and rips it out.

\---Aaron

Aaron stands there frozen in fear, Orange never said he would actually fight them! He said he was a push over!?

\---Narrator

Terrified the female bunny’s scream in pain and terror, the third one finding themselves gagging and gurgling as their throat is ripped out.

The last one (the second bunny) goes to attack Rul with a knife that they summoned from their inventory-

Only for Indigo to shout out in warning, having not been able to resist seeing what Rul would do.

\---Indigo

“Rul! Behind yo- Ack!” He finds himself painfully punched in the gills by a snarling Orange, launching him hard into the shop wall.

He chokes on the salt water, not being able to filter the air from it and grips his throat before flopping, eyes wide in panic, realising the shock from the pain knocked the magic out.

He starts to crawl to the door of his shop, to at least calm down and wait this out in the air pocket... but Orange grabs his tail and drags him over to him.

\---Orange

“Where the fuck are you going runt- look what you made me do to get you to shut up, you just have to help the Bastard don’t you. Now your magic is being faulty. Why the fuck are you always so useless?”

\---Rul

Rul whirls around and raises his arm to get stabbed by the knife, it gets stuck in the bone but Rul doesn't care. He jerks his arm back taking the knife with it and claws the bun’s torso hard enough to tear him in half. 

He doesn't even acknowledge the knife or the still frozen Aaron as he zeros in on Orange holding Indigo in the salt water.

\---Indigo

Indigo has reached out to grab the door frame with both hands, and flicks his tail, trying to get orange to let go- who is tugging him back towards himself.

he’s getting weaker with the lack of oxygen that his gills can give him in this water- ....

He's [ _scared_ ]

\---Rul

Rul slams into Orange aiming a hand to crush his arm at the elbow and the other to slam his head into the side of the shop's wall. His tentacles wrap tightly around his tail and one gently nudges Indigo into the air pocket.

\---Indigo

Indigo gasps and splutters painfully and he half lies in the doorway. The [ _relief_ ] crashes down on him and he can’t hold back the tears that fall... his gills had a bruise already forming.

\---Orange

Orange is already spitting hate at the octo as he resists and tries to get out of his hold. And despite being in pain, he clearly didn’t learn his lesson.

\---Rul

Rul growls over his words as he crushes his bones like they were coral. He keeps Orange’s head still as he breaks off his arms and digs his claws into his ribs. " **You Should Have Never Hurt My Brother Little Mer.** "

\---Orange

Orange can’t say anything to that as he is screaming in pain and terror.

\---Rul

Rul scoffs crushing his sternum down, killing him as his soul is crushed. " **Pathetic** "

\---Aaron

Aaron is shaking terrified and tries to run but is easily grabbed by Rul's tentacles.

\---Rul

Rul grabs Aaron by the gills with his claws dug in. "Aww, You Thought You Could Run, _How Cute_." 

\--Aaron

Aaron tries to scream but can't get any air in his gills he just chokes and gasps.

\---Rul

Rul speaks louder to address the surrounding mers that just watched everything and did nothing to help Indigo.

" It Seems You All Forgot Who Keeps The Predators Away From Your Little Feeding Grounds And Homes."

Pulling Arron closer curling his claws into his gills making him cough blood. 

He still speaks loud enough but in a low dark tone, " **Never Forget Who** **_Lets_ ** **You Live Here. This Is** **_My Territory_ ** **After All.** "

\---Indigo

Indigo is curled up, arms around his ribs as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

He touched his gills and hissed softly when they stung. His freshwater magic had still yet to return... Was it the injury or does he need to calm down? He is not entirely sure... it could be both...

\---Rul

Rul looks around at the mers glaring as he drops Aaron to curl up and drown in his own blood as his gills are torn to shreds. 

"Clean This Up, Dump Their Bodies Away From Town So Predators Don't Come Here." 

***

\---Rul

He turns entering the air pocket doorway and curling protectively around Indigo, his tentacles completely blocking the door. "Indy, Are You Alright? What Do You Need?"

He gently pets along his tail making more coo and click sounds.

\---Indigo

Curling against Rul he shakes his head, unsure how to answer. “I... I don’t know... c-could be... the shock or emotions... could be... the injury.” he says, his voice scratchy “do- do I have... a bruise?” He asks softly, not knowing that every other crack, cut and bruise was now not hidden by his magic either.

\---Rul

Rul frowns with a whine as he lightly feels over the wounds sending pulses to see how bad they really are. 

He speaks quietly, "You Were Hiding Your Pain... Why? I Would Have Helped You Indigo, Brought You To My Den If I Had To."

\---Indigo

Indigo hunched even more, curling up a little smaller against him, feeling guilty and ashamed of himself.

“I- I didn’t want to- to bother you...” he can feel the tears gathering in his sockets again.

“It hasn’t been so bad- I- I could have handled it... and now... you’ve got a mate... you don’t need this as well...” he whispers.

\---Rul

Rul sighs and nuzzles against him gently pulsing out [ _love/protect/mine/brother_ ].

"Mate Or Not You Are My Brother And Under My Care... And I Have Failed You. I Left You Where I Thought You Were Safe But I Was Wrong. I Am Sorry Indigo."

\---Indigo

“No no no no no no...” he sobs softly and hugs him tightly. 

“You didn’t fail me- Cerulean, you- you helped me hold on...” he told him voice wobbly.

\---Rul

Rul hugs him back gently to not hurt his wounds more. "You Still Got Hurt Here, Perhaps It Would Be Best To Come Back To The Den With Me. And If You Want To Come Back Here, Stay At Least Until Things Calm Down Here And Your Freshwater Room Is Built."

\---Indigo

“......” he searched his face. “You sure I won’t just take up room?” He sniffles and wipes his cheeks, already feeling a tiny bit better, enough that a tiny bit of his magic shows back up, weakly dancing around his gills, and would gather in strength with each moment.

\---Rul

He pets along his tail careful of his claws. "My Cave Is Very Large And You Are Very Small, You Will Be Fine There." He gives a small smile to lighten the mood.

"I'm Sure My Mate Wouldn't Mind Someone To Talk To And Read With When I Am Out Hunting. You Are Both From The Surface Too, So Maybe You Have Things In Common."

\---Indigo

He smiled softly. “...Okay... will you help me lock up before we go? You also need to get your things.”

He was absolutely not allowing him to pay for the products... especially seeing as he did all that _and_ was going to pay for his freshwater room.

\---Rul

"Of Course, Is Your Magic Working Again? I Can Lock Up With You On The Counter If You Need More Time."

\---Indigo

“It’s a touch weak... but I can breathe.” He reassured him. “I’m okay... you- you don’t have to do it all yourself...”

\---Rul

Rul carefully lifts him up and heads into the store, shutting the hull door behind him. "You Took A Hard Hit To The Gills And Took In Saltwater. I Can Handle The Store As You Rest." 

He sets him down by his bag and digs in it to get the new healing candy out. "Here, Eat Some And Tell Me What You Want Or Need To Bring With Us."

\---Indigo

“....” he quietly ate the candy, not bothering to protest against him, feeling too wrung out to do so.

Sighing happily as the healing candy worked its literal magic, he hums softly with a shrug. He could feel his magic becoming stronger with every second now as the candy helped with that as well.

“I don’t think I need much but... I still have this fear in the back of my mind that someone will try to break in when I go....” he admits

“Perhaps the sugar and spices?” He wrings his hands, “Lock up the plants? O-or perhaps we should just take them with us...” he frets.

\---Rul

Rul gently holds his hands and shushes him. "Shh, It's Alright Indi’. I'll Take Care Of Everything In The Store, You Just Rest And Get The Plants Ready To Move."

\---Indigo

He looks at him with only a touch of surprise. “I- I think if I air bubble them, they will be safe in my inventory... that will leave only a few left to carry...” he says softly and squeezed his hands back in gratitude.

He had a crate in the back he could use.

\---Rul

Rul gives him a soft smile, "Well, I Guess It's A Good Thing I Can Hold So Many Things, Right?"

\---Indigo

Indigo grins and nods looking down at his hands... only to spot the place where the bunny-mer stabbed him.

“Rul... you got stabbed... you should take a candy...”

\---Rul

"Hmm?" He looks down and blinks at the cuts on the insides of his ulna and the radius. "Ah... Forgot About That."

He licks around the wound to clean up the blood

\---Indigo

“Ruuuulll, candy. It will help! And if you’re worried about taking one cause you’re going to run out- well that’s silly seeing as they are very easy to make.”

\---Rul

Rul huffs and takes a candy popping it in his mouth. "It's Not That Bad Indi’. His Knife Was Nowhere Near Strong Enough To Do Any Real Damage."

\---Indigo

He gives him a soft growl of disapproval. “Don't care... and thank you for taking the candy.”

\---Rul

Rul smiles at him and moves to lock up the store. "I'll Get The Store In Order. It Will Get Dark Soon So It's Best To Head Back Before Then."

\---Indigo

“Okay...” Indigo nods “I’m going to go get the plants ready.” He says, slipping off the desk and satisfied that his magic was working, moves to the back room to add air to the crate and to bubble his plants.

\---Narrator

It takes a bit of time to get the shop in order as Rul rubs his territorial scent all over the shop to keep others away. They meet up back at the counter as Rul is putting the jars he brought back in his bag and Indigo is dragging over his crate. 

\---Indigo

"I managed to half it, so it shouldn't be too heavy..." Indi' says as he drags it with a rope wrapped around it and another bubble around the crate so that it floats.

\---Rul

Rul puts his bag back on making sure the jars are secure. "You Didn't Have To Do That, I Can Drag Ship Huls So A Few Crates Wouldn't Have Been A Problem."

\---Indigo

"......." 

"I knew that.... there's another crate in the back if you want to use it as well..."

"The only other thing we need to bring is my money chest and perhaps the ingredients from the kitchen...."

\---Rul

Rul chuckles and lightly pets his skull between his fins, "Where Is The Crate And Money Chest? I'll Go Get It And You Can Get The Stuff From The Kitchen."

\---Indigo

"Crate is in the back room and the money chest... its- there is a largish rock in the corner of the kitchen, move the rock and behind it is a hole and in the hole is my chest... it's hidden under fabric."

\---Rul

Rul easily lifts the crate onto the counter and offers an arm for him to sit on, "Alright, I'll Get The Crate For You And The Chest. Lets Go."

\---Indigo

Swimming over, he snuggles against him, hugging his arm.

\---Narrator

Rul pets his tail as he moves to the kitchen of the shop, normally he's not allowed back here cause he is too big and his tentacles like to wander off and tap things. But, this seems like a good exception to the rule.

\---Indigo

Sighing tiredly, Indigo knows he was losing steam and would need to rest soon.

"I didn't know at first that he was taking... _stealing_ money from me.... I had to find out from the shop owner from across the road that He was coming in after hours... they said ' _how nice it was that he was helping me even so late at night_....'' He says softly.

\---Rul

Rul frowns and leans down to nuzzle him, "You No Longer Have To Deal With That, Brother. I Just Don't Understand How A Mer Could Steal From Another, Your Schools Seem So Protective Of One Another When I See Them."

\---Indigo

"I- I don't know.. maybe he was... jealous?"

"He was definitely angry when I confronted him, accusing me of hiding the money away when ' _Our family needed it_.' " He shakes his head. 

"Still not sure what he had been up to... I mean, I was the one to buy all the food and things..."

\---Rul

Rul sets him down and gets the crate, setting it on a counter. "It Could Be For Jellyfish Or Puffer-fish Venom. I've Seen Him Around The Shop I Bring Some To When I Need To Make More Paste And Have Extra."

He moves the 'large' rock aside and pulls out the money chest, it looks like a classic pirate chest. "I Hear Some Mers Like Dolphins And Turtles Take Them To Feel... Funny?"

\---Indigo

Indigo grimaced. "Perhaps, that does sound like him..." all that hard earned money on _drugs_.

"That's why I started putting a large percentage into my chest, enough for myself without him getting suspicious of me..." he then rubs his arm as if he was cold. 

"But then it didn't seem to matter, it was never enough for him... he kept breaking in and taking all of it, I was forced to use my savings for when we needed food... made me glad I was hiding it." 

But that meant that he _couldn't_ save up enough for the freshwater room.

\---Rul

Rul brings the chest over, setting it beside him, reaching in his bag he pulls out the bags of gems and coins and holds them out to him. 

"Well, I Can't Get Back What Was Lost But This Should Help. At The Den I Can Dig Out A Room For You Too, So No Need To Buy A Freshwater One Unless You Want One Here."

\---Indigo

His eyes widen and he wants to say that it's okay.

"You're always so nice to me Rul..." He honestly wished he had just continued to live with him.

"If- if I could, I'd like both... I would enjoy the kitchen and backroom being freshwater rooms."

\---Rul

Rul smiles, raises Indigo's hands with some tentacles and puts the bags in them. "That Sounds Like A Wonderful Idea, Brother. Would Make Your Job Much Easier And You Would Still Have A Nice Room Back Home In The Den."

\---Indigo

Happy tears gather in his sockets this time and he gives him a smile, and hugs the bags.

"Y-yeah... it really would..." he nods. "Thank you Brother."

\---Rul

Rul coos at him and gently pets his skull, "Now, Do You Need Anything From Your Room Or The Den Of The Ship?"

\---Indigo

"I- It might take a bit to move over to the Den, but if you could take a trip over to my... _Orange's_ home, I would like to clear it out, keep my things and perhaps sell, Orange's things and... and _his_ den..." He was done calling that place his home. Now Rul's Den was also his den.

\---Rul

Rul nods and heads to the rest of the home, "It Won't Take Too Long, I Have Enough Venom For My Paste So No Need To Hunt And Have Plenty Of Time To Move Your Stuff Over." 

He enters the den of the ship heading to where he smells Indigo's scent the most.

\---Narrator

Indigo's room is separated by an air pocket into a freshwater side. The freshwater side has a small tank with soft sand and little things to remind him of the surface; little figurines Rul has brought him, shiny bits of smooth glass and colorful rocks, human objects, and shells Rul also brought him. 

It's not a lot of freshwater but Indigo can sleep comfortably without fear of dying from the salt water if his freshwater bubble runs out.

\---Rul

Rul moves about the room collecting small things in his bag as he goes. He doesn't know how Indy does his water magic so he can't bring any with him, but he can spread a layer of mucus over the tank top to bring it with him. It will be good for Indigo to ride in that on the way back so his magic doesn't run out on the way.

\---Indigo

The first thing that indigo did when he got to the room was take a deep breath and let his magic rest. 

He then swims over to his bed and opens a small chest with his personal treasures inside. They weren’t exactly gems and coins, but they were still treasures. He had a few shells, stones, glass that got smoothed and other human things that he kept as memories.

Ever since the attack he had been feeling a tiny bit... _numb_ he wasn’t sure if it was shock or he hadn’t really been thinking about what happened, but he just wasn't feeling much at that moment...

Swimming from shelf to shelf, he gathered little trinkets and things that he needed to keep and put them into the chest.

Swimming to the bookshelf, he smiles and turns to his brother. “We will need another air crate to take these, I wouldn’t want them to get wet... not that they can with my bubbles.” He half boasts pulling a book out from the shelf, only for it to still have a bubble around it.

\---Rul

Rul hums thinking it over before he remembers a thing he was going to do today! 

"Oh! Thank You For Reminding Me! I Was Going To Buy One Of Those Seal Skin Bags That The Others Carry Books In. I Can Go Get One Now That I Can Read And Your Can Get Them Ready!" :D

He sets his bag on the floor by Indigo's bed and digs out another coin bag. "I Don't Know Numbers Well But This Should Be Enough?"

\---Indigo

“More than enough.” Indi’ tuts softly. “Don’t let them steal from you, Rul.”

He floats over. “It was the brown one they have by the counter, correct?” He picks up a handful of coins and counts them out, counting it out loud, before stopping at 35 gold coins.

“Now that’s enough. We can work on numbers together with your mate once we all have settled down.” He smiles, pressing the coins into his hand.

\---Rul

Rul smiles and lifts him into a hug nuzzling him. "Thank You Brother! I Will Master The Skill Of Numbers In No Time With The Two Smart People I Love Teaching Me!"

\---Indigo

"Yes you will, we are already proud of you now, and we will be even more once you master that."

\---Rul

Rul purrs happily and sets him down to pick up the coins. "I Will Be Right Back And We Should Be Able To Get Everything Ready To Go!"

\---Indigo

"Okay!" He chirps and starts to get the books ready, Putting away odd trinkets into his chest when he comes across them.

\---Rul

Rul takes a breath of the saltwater once he gets back into it and heads to the shop. The mers he passes look at him in fear now but it's better then the snobby looks he was getting. Rul smiles pleased.

\---Narrator

News of the incident had spread fast... _very fast_... fast enough that practically every mer in the area knew what happened and the warning was also heard. A few families who were way too cowardly, had already started to pack up to leave the area.

The Shopkeeper freezes when they see the Octo in the doorway of their shop and watches him with wide eyes.

\---Rul

Rul smiles widely with a hint of fangs, "Hello! I Am Here For The Sealskin Bag On The Counter, I Have The Right Amount For It Here." He opens his hand palm up to show the coins as he takes up most of the space in the shop.

\---Narrator

The poor shopkeeper nods a few times and takes the bag, shakily passing it to him.

\---Rul

Rul takes the bag happily and sets the coins in their shaking hand. "Thank You! Man Sure Did Get Busy Around Here, Huh? Sad To See So Many Mers Leaving. Oh Well, Have A Good Day Sir!" 

He leaves the shop, startling some passing mers that quickly swim away.

\---Narrator

A meek “bye!” was squeaked out as he left.

\---Rul

Rul happily heads back to the shop calling out for Indigo when he comes back in. "I'm Back! Got The Bag And Am Ready To Go!"

\---Indigo

"I got the books out!"

\---Rul

Rul is heading back when he notices a faint smell of Orange coming from what looks like just a shell on the wall. He hums heading over and tapping along the shell. Why would Orange's scent be on a wall shell?

"Hey Indy? This Shell On The Wall, What Is It?"

\---Indigo

"Hmm?" he looked out the room into the hallway and noticed him looking at the decorative shell.

"It's a Decorative shell. Orange gifted it to me one Gyftmas a few years back. Why?" He says as he swims over to him.

\---Rul

Rul taps over the shell noticing something odd, He reaches out and tugs it off the wall. The wall got cracked but a hollow space behind it is now visible. "Woops, Sorry About The Wall."

\---Indigo

Indigo lets out a slightly startled laugh. "It's okay, Now what's so bad about it that you had to rip it off?" He asks giggling as he swims up to peer into the hole... and his smile disappears... "Is that mine?"

\---Rul

Rul sets the shell down feeling a little bad for breaking it. He scoots over to look inside, "A Crate Of Coins? Why Did You Have This Here?"

\---Indigo

"I.... I didn't...." Indigo was very confused.

\---Rul

Rul sniffs the area and scrunches up his face at the strong scent of Orange now that the shell is gone. "Seems Like It Was Orange If The Smell Is Anything To Go By. How Long Was He Stealing From You?"

\---Indigo

“..... a few years if I’m counting correctly...”

\---Rul

Rul taps the coin piles humming. "Might Have Been For Longer If He Has This Much Back Here, Even The Little Chest In Your Room Is Less Than This."

\---Indigo

Indigo makes a soft whine of distress, not liking that Orange stole from him even longer then he had thought.

Having been holding a spare cloth bag in his hands he holds it up. “I don’t think I want it mixing with my current stuff....” he mumbled softly. “Is this big enough?”

\--Rul

Rul hums and holds up the seal bag, "Here, Let's Move Some Stuff Around And I'll Put It In My Bag. That Way It Doesn't Mix, Okay?"

\---Indigo

“Will... will the books still fit?”

\---Rul

Rul pats his head and leads him back to his room. "Sure They Will, The Bag Is Big Enough."

\---Indigo

“Okay....” he nods. “.......”

“Do you think he could have more hidden away?” Indi asked softly

\---Rul

He frowns and just sighs quietly, "I Don't Know. Do You Want Me To Go Check? Or Do You Just Want To Leave With What We Found?"

\---Indigo

“I- Id like you to check... but- but you don’t need to do it now... I’m already using up a lot of your time...”

\---Rul

Rul gently brings him into a hug cooing at him. "I Can Look When I Get Your Things So You Don't Have To See It. For Now Let's Get You Home And End The Day On A Better Mood Of Meeting My Mate, Okay?"

\---Indigo

“Yeah.... okay.” He nods into his shoulder, hugging him back tightly.

\---Rul

Rul carries him back into his freshwater side and sets him down by the books with the seal bag and his bag. "I'll Go Take Care Of The Crate So You Can Work Your Bubble Magic On The Books And Stuff. Will Leave Soon And Be Home In Time For Me To Hunt."

\---Indigo

“Okay.... thank you Rul....” he gives him a grateful smile before he gets to work packing the books.

\---Narrator

Rul smiles back and heads to the hidden coins. He brings a torn sail and wraps the crate in it so no coins fall out and Indigo doesn't have to see it. He comes back to the room and helps Indigo pack everything he needs and moves to sit by the tank.

\---Rul

"Alright, With That Done Now On To The Part You Might Not Like."

\---Indigo

Indigo makes a face. “...in that?” He asks even tho he thinks he knows the answer is yes.

\---Rul

"Yes In That. Your Bubble Of Freshwater Won't Last As Long As The Air Ones With All The Saltwater And I Don't Want You To Get Hurt. It's Not _That_ Bad, It's Just Mucus On Top."

\---Indigo

“So is that an air bubble or freshwater in that tank?” He asks as he reluctantly swims over.

\---Rul

"It's Freshwater So You Can Be Comfy... As Well As I Could Make It At Least."

\---Indigo

He gives Rul a small smile and hugs him tightly.

“Right, let’s get this over with.” He sighs.

Swimming over, he settled in the tank, thankfully that he wasn’t too big for it... seeing as the tank was quite large and he was small enough to stretch out and still have room.

His old owner had thought ahead and made sure he had room to grow.

\---Rul

Rul smiles and rubs his tentacles together to get enough mucus and spreads it over the top, sealing it. "Ready To Go? I Won't Be Stopping Once We Leave In Case Something Was Attracted To The Blood Earlier."

\---Indigo

“Mhm, all good to go!” He chirps rolling to lay down on his side, thankful that he had the idea to use soft sand at the bottom.

\---Narrator

Rul gathers all the stuff together wrapping his tentacles around it all. It's a bit awkward but with the bags over his shoulders and the tank in his arms he heads out. It was much later than he thought so he moves quickly so nothing gets attracted to Indigo's glow.

\---Indigo

Seeing that it was getting dark, Indi’ did his best to dim his glow, going as far as dismissing his freshwater magic, seeing as he was already in freshwater.

This caused his eyes to stop glowing as brightly as they usually did; seeing as he was constantly using his magic.

Blinking, he realized that he was drifting off to sleep... and the rocking from being in his brothers arms, was not helping things...

He was not sure when, but at some point during the trip... Indigo fell asleep.

\---Narrator

Rul reaches the heat vent and stops to put more mucus over the tank so the heat doesn't cause a leak. He sees Indigo sleeping and quietly chuckles as he heads into his den. 

He pops out into the heated pool and quickly sets the stuff on the dry cave floor and sets the tank down to get the mucus off. He lightly taps the tank to see if Indigo will wake up. 

\---Rul

He calls over to Nighty, "Love? My Trip Went A Little Different Then I Had Planned, So I Have Someone For You To Meet."

\---Nighty

Nightmare, who had been looking at the gems and shiny stuff, perks up when he hears his mate return from his trip. It had been a little longer than he expected, but he wasn't worried. He had a really strong mate with dangerous venom.

Humming softly in curiosity he taps his way over, but pauses when he realizes there were a few things on the ground. "Huh... Who is it? Is it a friend of yours?"

\---Indigo

Blinking slowly awake, the small Koi-Mer sits up with a yawn.

\---Rul

Rul gets out of the water and picks the tank back up so its level with Nighty. "This Is My Brother, Indigo The Freshwater Koi-Mer. Some Stuff Happened a At The Mer Community And I Brought Him Here To Live In The Den."

"Indigo, This Is My Mate Nightmare The Land Monster."

\---Indigo

That woke Indi’ up completely. With a gasp, he grabs the edges of the tank and lifts himself up to look at the skeleton monster. 

“Hi!!” He chirps “ I’m so glad to meet you!! Brother has wanted a mate for so long and now he has you and so far, from the stories he told me- you’re perfect!” he grins.

\---Nighty

Nightmare blushed. “Oh gosh... I- thank you... I try my best...”

\------Indigo

“Awww, RUL! He’s even cuter than you described!”

\---Rul

Rul purrs happily, "No Way Of Describing Him Would Have Given His Beauty Justice, Even The Stars Do Not Compare."

\---Narrator

Nightmare flushes even brighter and Indigo has stars in his eyes as he leans out of the tank cooing at how adorable both of them were.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles and sits with his tentacles under him and the tank on his lap. 

"You Might Like Hanging Out With Indigo When I Am Out Hunting, Nighty. He Is Also From The Surface And Is Who I Took The Jars Of Human Cooking Things To."

\---Nighty

"Oh..." A small smile crossed his face. "That sounds nice, I'm sure we shall have things to talk about then... and perhaps he can help me explain some things I have yet failed to explain..." he chuckles.

\---Indigo

Indigo beams happily. "Sweets! and things to cook! I like talking about cooking!"

\---Nighty

"Hmm, yes, perhaps I can teach you some new recipes... not entirely sure how you would do them under the water, but I shall still share them." Night nods.

\---Rul

Rul smiles and speaks proudly. "Indy Is Very Smart! He Can Make Bubbles Of Freshwater And Air To Move With Or Keep Around Things, Like Books Or The Surface Plants He Grows! Not Sure How He Cooks Cause I Was Not Allowed In The Kitchen, But He Makes Tasty Snacks!" 

He reaches in his bag and pulls out a jar of sweets, "I Bought Some Today For You!"

\---Indigo

"I cook with air bubbles!" He chirped with a beaming smile.

\---Nighty

"That is an amazing skill to have..." Nightmare says in slight awe. "Can’t cook without fire and can't have fire in water..." He mutters, nodding in approval. 

At the knowledge that he brought him something, Nightmare perks in curiosity.

"Oh? How nice! What is it?"

\---Indigo

"I'm not entirely sure, this was something I had left over... found them in a ship I explored... but my old human called them... ‘Chocolate’?" Indi' tilts his head as he tries to remember correctly.

\---Nighty

"Chocolate?!" Night gasps- had his eye lights been working he would have stars. He holds a hand out stepping towards him. "Can I have some... please?"

\---Rul

Rul coos at him and opens the jar letting out the chocolate smell. "Do You Want To Give It To Him Indi’? You Always Love Seeing Someone Eat Your Treats For The First Time." 

\---Narrator

Gasping in excitement, Indigo makes a bubble of air around his waist, to help him get out the water, before filling it with what seemed like a cloud of steam, to allow him to float in the air.

‘Swimming’ over, he carefully takes the candy out of the jar and puts a fair amount into Night’s hand.

\---Nighty

Nightmare eats a few without hesitation, humming happily from the taste. “Perfect... and here I thought I wouldn’t have any more for a long while.” 

\---Indigo

Giggling indigo wiggles slightly, happy at his reaction. “They are not that rare if you know what you are looking for or where... humans really love their chocolate!”

\---Nighty

Nighty smiles before looking at Rul. “Have you tried them yet?”

\---Rul

Rul sets the tank down and starts taking off his bags, "Nope, I Got My Usual Order Of Spicy And Crunchy. Wanted To Bring A Few Things Indi’ Made For You To Try So It's Not Just Crabs And Lobster."

\---Nighty

Huffing softly, Nightmare makes his way past all the obstacles, tapping with his tentacles till he finally gets over to his mate.

Reaching out, he finds his hand and puts a chocolate button in it. “Try it.”

\---Rul

Rul sniffs the treat not recognizing the smell but pops it in his mouth. He makes a weirded out sound and a grossed out face, he sticks his tongue out with the button still on it. He doesn't want to waste it but also really doesn't want to eat it, much too sweet for him. He looks to Indigo for help on what to do.

\---Indigo

With a sigh Indigo floats over and takes the button off his tongue.

Squinting at his brother he has to ask. "I wont die of poison if I eat this right?"

\---Rul

Rul shakes his head and scoops up some salt water to wash out his mouth and rub on his tongue. “Venom, I Have Venom Not Poison.”

\---Indigo

Indigo eats the chocolate rolling his eyelights, not wanting it to go to waste.

\---Nighty

Nightmare is pouting as he realizes what happened. 

How can someone _not_ like chocolate.... maybe he will like dark chocolate?

He sighs... but at least he now knows his mate didn't really enjoy anything too sweet.

\---Rul

Rul wipes the water of his face and leans down to Nighty to nuzzle against him. 

"Sorry Love. Much Too Sweet For Me. I Would Offer One Of My Treats But Indy Says It's Like Eating A Heat Vent, So You Might Not Like It."

\---Nighty

Nightmare nuzzles him back and hugs him. "It's fine, learning about each other is all about trial and error, now I know and can also guess things you will like." He smiles, kissing his cheek.

He will have to search the treasury and see if Rul found any spices and teach Indigo how to cook seafood curry.

\---Rul

Rul moves Indigo's stuff away from the water more and digs out the wrapped up crate from his bag. 

"Thank You Love, I Look Forward To What You Come Up With. Now, I'm Going To Drop This Off In The Treasurer Room And Dig Out Indi's Room So He Can Fill It With Fresh Water. Hunting Will Be A Bit Late But That Just Makes Hunting More Fun!"

\---Indigo

"Well, Have fun!" Indi’ chirps knowing what Rul means and rolls his eyes fondly.

\---Narrator

Rul taps Nighty's cheek and gives him a quick kiss as he heads off. Putting the chest as far back as possible seems like a good idea, keep the smell of Orange away. He shakes his head thinking of that terrible mer, he's glad he was the one to kill him for hurting his brother.

With Rul having left to do what he wanted to do, this left Indigo and Night alone to get to know each other.

\---Nighty

"So... er, I just usually explore Rul's Treasury... Do you.. want to join me?"

\---Indigo

"Sure! Has he got lots of stuff to explore?"

\---Nighty

Night shrugs, leading the way back to the treasure room, tapping as he went.

"I assume so, every time I go there, I have to be careful to not get lost... did that the first time I went in and had to wait for Rul to come find me." He laughs sheepishly.

"But, yeah, he has a lot of stuff, He even found tea in there..."

\---Indigo

"Tea! Does that mean there are other Human things?!" 

\---Nighty

"Sure." Nightmare smiles at his enthusiasm.

\---Narrator

Both of them started to explore the treasure room, this time it being just a little bit easier for Nightmare with Indi' being his eyes.

He no longer had to guess what it was, as the Koi-mer would describe what he was holding.

\---Nighty

"So... are you allowed to talk about what happened today?"

\---Indigo

The Koi went a little silent for a moment before sighing, floating down to settle next to Nightmare.

"I- .... There was an incident today..." He rubs his face slightly.

\---Nighty

"Hey, you don't need to talk about it..." Nightmare says as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

\---Indigo

"No- no... it's okay... just... My adoptive brother... Orange... I- I... he was stealing from me... for quite a long time..."

\---Nighty

"Oh..." 

\---Indigo

"I actually disowned him a few years back and moved out to live in my shop, but he never got the memo."

\---Narrator

Nightmare listens silently as Indigo explains his situation, Not everything, but enough that the guardian understood what happened.

\---Indigo

"They attacked Rul... and heh... you don't just attack Rul and assume that you will live."

\---Nighty

Nightmare could hear the smirk in his voice. "The 5 of them are dead aren't they?"

\---Indigo

"Yup... and had I been in a better emotional state, it would have been one epic fight to watch!"

\---Narrator

They sat talking together, looking at different things in the treasury, waiting for Rul to come back with dinner.

Rul enters the den dropping down his catch from his shoulder and setting some smaller prey down by it. He looks around not seeing his family and huffs fondly as he heads to the treasurer room. 

Sure enough, there they are with... things, around them chatting. He has no idea what they are but Indi’ looks happy so it's probably for cooking. He gets a fond smile seeing how happy Nighty is having someone to talk to, maybe he should have brought Indigo over sooner if it makes him this happy. 

\---Rul

"I'm Back! I Had Tons Of Fun Out There! There Was A Lot More Sharks Out Then Normal." He gets a cheeky grin, "I Wonder Why?"

\---Indigo

"Rul! Look what we found! Lots of cooking stuff!" Indigo cheers as he floats towards him and 'swims' around his head, before setting on his shoulder.

\---Nighty

"Wait?! Shark?!" Nightmare half asks as he stands up walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

He knows that he probably is, but he did have a fight with 5 mers earlier today.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles and reaches up to pet Indigo, "I'm Glad You Found A Use For All This Stuff Brother."

He looks down to Nighty and wraps a tentacle around him to bring him into a hug. "Yep! Got A Nice Big One For Us Too! Didn't Stay Out Too Long However, A Few Shark-mers Swam Over For Food And I Avoid Killing Sharks In Front Of Them. It Seems Rude To."

\---Nighty

He hugs him back tightly. “As long as you are okay, Indigo told me about the fight you had today...” there was still a note of worry in his voice as he gently tapped his face with a tentacle.

\---Rul

Rul nuzzles the tentacle as he uses his to pick up the stuff Indigo had gathered on the floor. He lifts Nighty into a bridal carry and heads back to the main room. 

"I Am Fine My Love, Those Mers Needed A Lesson And A Reminder. I Got Hurt But Indigo Had Healing Candy That Fixed It."

\---Nighty

"Oh good." Night nods. "Healing candy is always good to have on hand."

He relaxes in his arms. He hopes the boys will never find out that he enjoyed being carried by his Mate... Killer especially, would tease him.

\---Rul

Rul smiles and glances back at Indigo with a smirk, "Yep! Indigo Here Makes _Amazing_ Candies. He Is Just The _Best_ At It, Mers Come From All Over To Get His Treats."

\---Indigo

Indigo turns blue from the flattery. "Noooo... Ruuulll... Don’t...." He flops backwards so that he is lying on his back on Rul's shoulder, covering his eyes.

\---Nighty

Nightmare grins at this. Ah, the teasing of an older brother, always fun to witness.

\---Rul

"But Indyyyy. I Must Talk About My Amazing Little Brotherrrr." He reaches a tentacle up to poke his tail with little pulses to tickle him.

\---Indigo

Indigo squeaks and moves away from his tickles.

"No you dont..." He pouts.

\---Rul

"Nope! I Must, As A Big Brother It Is My Mission To Do So."

\---Narrator

They reach the main room where Rul sets down Indigo's stuff and moves them to the Bed. He sets Nighty down and goes to get the tank so Indigo can relax as he eats with them. 

Having been in the air long enough, Indigo, floats into the tank and lies down.

While he didn't use magic to breath in air, he still felt uncomfortable going too long without water.

\---Rul

Rul huff and looks down at him in the tank, "I Haven't Even Set It Down Yet, You Silly Salmon."

\---Indigo

He looks at him with mischief. “So?”

\---Rul

"I Could Just Eat You, Ya Know." He mock bites at him.

\---Indigo

He gave him the wide ‘puppy eyes’. “No you wouldn’t... plus I’ve been in your mouth and it’s not exactly nice in there...” he teased.

\---Nighty

Nightmare turns his head at that, confused and little bit concerned about what had been said.

\---Rul

"It's A Mouth, It's Not Supposed To Be Sat In And That Was To Move You. It Was Also The Only Idea I Had At The Time! The Sharks Were Coming For The Humans And I Panicked!"

\---Indigo

He smirks in amusement. “I was a guppy... practically a hatchling... my poor little guppy self, you terrified my fins off” 

He laughs... “how long did it take you to calm me down and get me to stop hiding from you? Two- three weeks?” he snickers.

\---Rul

He huffs, "You Kept Peeping At Me When I Got Close With Food! You Even Bit My Tentacle Once When I Gave You A Fish, You Were Very Cheeky."

\---Indigo

“Hmm, your first taste at having your own hatchling.” Indi winks.

\---Nighty

“So... did you raise Indigo?” Nightmare asks softly, not wanting to startle them.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles setting the tank on the bed and dropping some small fish in it. 

"Kinda? I Found Him In A Sunken Ship Stuck In His Tank, He Is A Freshwater Fish So He Couldn't Just Swim Away. He Told Me What To Grab And I Could Bring Him To My Den... I _May_ Have Done It In A Weird Way But It Worked!" 

He moves to the half shark and starts cutting it into strips to cook on the above ground heat vent in the room.

\---Indigo

“So yes, he did. He’s the best brother ever.” Indigo says proudly and then chomps the smallest fish in half.

\---Narrator

Rul smiles and places the meat on the heat vent, sizzling and the smell of cooking meat fills the room. Rul stays by the meat as he eats the organs and cleans off the bones. Maybe Indigo would like them for decoration?

\---Rul

"Hmm, Hey Indy? Do You Want The Bones For Your Room? Lost The Back Half But The Head Is Still Here If You Want The Skull?"

\---Indigo

Indigo perks up and nods happily. “Yes please!”

\---Narrator

After cooking the meat Rul carries it over not really caring for how hot the food is. He has small strips for Nighty because he doesn't eat as much, some for Indigo, and the large chunks for himself. If they want more he will share. 

\---Rul

"Food Is Ready! It's Hot So Be Careful."

\---Indigo

Having eaten all his little fish, Indigo happily starts to carefully nom on the strips of shark meat, humming happily.

\---Nighty

Nightmare carefully takes his meat in curiosity, and starts to eat it. “Not bad... never had shark before, but it’s better than I thought it would be...” Could use some flavoring but it's still good.

\---Rul

Rul happily takes large bites so he isn't really able to talk at the moment. He makes happy purrs and occasionally cuts off a piece for Nighty and Indigo if they want it.

\---Indigo

Indigo happily takes the bits of meat purring happily in thanks, before giggling at the thought he had. 

“Hehe, the predator has now become the prey...” and he nommed on another piece.

\---Nighty

Full from his dinner, Nighty hums happily, feeling a little sleepy... he was ready for cuddles.

“I should show you both how to flavour food... and then you would be able to spice up your own dinner Rul.”

\---Rul

Rul fondly rolls his eyelights as he licks his claws clean. "How Tiny And Scary You Are Brother." 

He Nuzzles Nighty, moving him and the tank around for them all to be in the shell bed. He curls a tentacle around Indigo as the rest go into the shell and pulls Nighty over to snuggle him.

"That Sounds Wonderful Love, But I Think It's Time To Go To Sleep. It's Been A Long Day And I Will Be Busy For The Next Few Digging And Building."

\---Narrator

Nightmare snuggles him back and Indigo hugs his tentacle... hopefully he won’t have nightmares about Orange.

\---Nighty

“Hmm, don't forget to take breaks, even if it’s just because you miss me.” He smiled and kissed him.

\---Rul

Rul chuckles and kisses back. "I Will, Now Sleep love. Good Night Brother." His soul pulses out [ _safe/family/protect_ ] for them to sleep easier.

\---Indigo

“Goodnight brother...” Indi’ mumbles, settling down and closing his eyes.

\---Nighty

Nightmare nuzzled his mate and settled down against him, pulling Rul’s arms around him for warmth, eyes closing.

“Good night Rul.”

\---Rul

Rul purrs as he falls asleep with his family. His own little school.

######  **_[End chapter five part 2]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do ya'll think of Indigo? Surprise! He is another swap sans and is tiny.
> 
> *** Rul killed 5 mers to remind the others they are in HIS territory and punish them for hurting Indigo. Indigo lost his freshwater bubble and got hurt by the salt water.
> 
> [Meet Indigo!!](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/post/644120283357315072/i-drew-indigo-the-koi-mermaid-from-mine-and-my)


	7. Huh... a lot of ships in here for a place with no water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to check in on the Doodlesphear! What have them been up to lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the passage of time was a thing sooooo, have a chapter!

######  **_[Start chapter six]_ **

\---Narrator

After getting Cross unstuck, Blue suggests moving Dream into a better position to sleep in. The Doodlesphear floor is not that great a place to sleep.

\---Dream

Dream 'awakens' from the Dreamscape once again, and when he opens his eyes he sees a pretty skeleton looking down at him. Huh. Wait- why is Blue so close to him?!

\---Blue

Blue smiles when he sees Dream wake up again. "Dream! Welcome back to the land of the living!"

\---Dream

Dream’s face flushes when he realizes his head is on Blue's lap. What Nightmare had said comes back in his mind. He sits up quickly. "B-blue? Why were you- why was I on your lap..?"

He looks down and sees Cross’ big coat over him like a blanket. It is  _ very _ soft!

\---Blue

"You looked uncomfortable, so Cross and I helped.” :D

\---Cross

Cross hides in his cape/scarf blushing and doesn’t look all that smaller without his big fluffy coat. "Shouldn't sleep sitting up... bad for your spine."

\---Dream

Dream blushes again when he sees Cross. "Well uh, thank you.. I appreciate it.."

\---Blue

Blue huffs. They're getting nowhere like this, so Blue lightly pushes Dream to sit next to Cross. Like right next to him. 

"So, how'd your visit go?" He leans on Dream's shoulder. Yes he did get confidence from the voices.

\---Dream

"Uh- good..?" Dreams face flushes more from being so close to the two of them.

\---Cross

Cross blushes brighter and gets his coat back from the 'floor' and drapes it over Blue and Dream. "Here, it got colder."

\---Voice 2

_ I'm so glad Blue is confident. Especially with Dream’s fear of his aura manipulating his friends and others around him... poor Dream... just wants a real relationship and that his partners have real feelings for him. _

\---Voice 3

_ Yeah, the poor boy is gonna need a push to be able to try and get over his fears, and even then he'll probably still be a bit self conscious/worried, but Blue and Cross will help him :) _

_ \---Voice 2 _

_ Good, so Blue, you continue being your charming brave self! _

\---Voice 1

_ Heheh Cross is shy now :P and is showing his love language by caring for them. Aww. _

\---Blue

Blue smiles from both the voices giving him confidence and from Cross. "Thank you! You're the bestest." Why is the coat so fluffy that's not fair.

\---Dream

"Y-yeah, that's really sweet of you Cross." Dream only now realizes how close his hands are to the two of them, which is only making him more embarrassed. Should he grab their hands, or would that be weird..?

Deciding to prove his brother wrong he grabs both of their hands and nervously looks down at his lap.

\---Blue

Blue smile widens as he squeezes Dream's hand reassuringly. He can only guess he's a mess right now.

\---Cross

Cross jumps a little but turns his hand around to lace their fingers together. He looks to the side to hide his blush and slightly leans on him like Blue, but not  _ too much _ he is bigger than him after all.

\---Dream

Dream smiles slightly, feeling more confident from the two of them. "You guys are really cool you know... I really like you guys." It's not exactly a confession? But also is sorta. More just him seeing how the two feel about him in case he is completely wrong.

\---Blue

"I like you both too..! You're both really strong and sweet.." Blue can't tear his eyes away from the two now, though Dream is avoiding looking at everyone.

\---Cross

Cross is looking to the side when he notices Killer waving and signing for him. ' _ I know you're a dumbass that can't talk so hold him you idiot! _ ' 

Cross' eyes widen and he nods before taking a deep breath and letting go of Dream's hand to pull him and Blue over to his lap. He hides in his scarf and mumbles, "words... are hard... like you too..."

\---Dream

Dream’s face flushes even more. He covers his face by leaning on Cross' shoulder. "G-good... I'm really glad..." He says softly, while nuzzling his shoulder.

\---Blue

Blue gladly leans on Cross and closes his eyes. He purrs in content. "We don't have to speak then, let's just stay like this for a while." He continues to hold Dream's hand.

\---Cross

Cross hesitates but holds them around the waists and shyly nuzzles them.

\---Error

Error who had noticed killer signing, looked at Cross and the other two... and then grins, before quickly turning away... he really did like it when people finally got together.

\---Killer

Killer leans on Error happy for his Lil' bro.

\---Voice 2

_ Error and Killer still need to ask Ink. _

\---Voice 3

_ Yupp they got a thing to do! _

\---Error

“Another pairing down... I guess it’s just us now... that’s if we assume that Noots has found someone.” Error smirks before looking over at Ink. “You think he’ll say yes?”

\---Killer

Killer looks at Ink without turning his head (thank you not having visible eye lights) "He might doubt how we feel at first or something but yeah, I think he'll say yes eventually."

\---Error

“And how- ..... we don’t just go up and ask him... do we?”

\---Killer

"Hmmm he might not talk around every one… with the whole, ‘sending Boss somewhere and people are upset’ thing. we need to get him alone somehow."

\---Voice 1

_ Going to look for more AU edit papers? _

\---Voice 2

_ Probably the most logical way. _

\---Error

Error nods and turns to Ink. 

“Ink! I think we’ve checked this section fully, you wanna head on further in?”

\---Ink

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure!" Ink smiles as he walks towards Killer and Error. He thought he still needed to look at some but then again he wasn't sure which ones he already looked at. The white noise has been happening a lot today and he kinda has a headache from it.

\---Error

“Heh, there are so many of them that I’m starting to think if I should leave bows of my own strings on the corners.” He half jokes as they made their way further into the Doodlesphere.

\---Ink

"Aww, bows made from your string would look so cute! You should tie a bow on my fingers." He says, also half joking. But then again his strings look cool no matter what.

\---Killer

"Read a book once that tyin a string to yer hand helps remember stuff. Like different colors mean stuff like uh meds or to eat."

\---Error

He smiles maybe he would, if Ink says yes, so that he will remember.

\---Ink

Ink hums. "Huh, that actually sounds helpful and would look nice!"

\---Error

Error looks at Killer nervously, wondering if this was private enough.

\---Killer

Killer moves to Ink’s other side to grab a paper he saw and get Ink between them when he walks back. Killer looks at Error and nods signing ' _ go for it _ '

\---Error

Error grabs a sheet of paper so that his hands wouldn't shake so obviously.

“So... Killer and I... I um- w-well-“ shit his glitching was starting again and he had to let the paper go before he crinkled it in frustration.

He takes a breath.

“W-we’ve been talking... and wanted- wanted to k-know if you—.... wantedtojoinus!...”

\---Ink

Ink blinks and tilts his head. "Want to join you with...?" He isn't quite sure what Error is referring to. Did he even hear him correctly??

\---Error

He looks at Killer, his eyes almost screaming for help. He was probably going to glitch out his speech again!

\---Killer

Killer smiles sympathetically and decides to go the rat way about this. He gets behind Ink and slips his arms around him in a hug so he still faces Error 

"What Ruru  _ means _ is we want you to be with us as a mate~." He learned watching Dream that being direct works best with Ink.

\---Ink

Inks face flushes as he processes his words. "Wha- as mates...?!" He looks between the two of them shocked, not completely sure how to react. One of his eyelights flicker back and forth between a heart and an  **!** , with the other being a  **?** . "You.. you two want me..??"

But… he hurt Nightmare? Has hurt them?? Why would they want him?

\---Error

Error gave him a shy smile, blushing lightly. “Y-yeah. B-both of us... I- if you w-wanna...”

\---Ink

Ink quickly nods, a small smile appearing on his face. "Y-yeah! Yes I... I don't know.. why either of you would want to be with me.. but yes!" He quickly reaches out to grab Error’s hand.

\---Killer

Killer smiles and nuzzles Ink's neck looking at Error to join the hug. “If yer worried about the Boss thing, it’s not all that bad compared to the stuff we’ve done on purpose. He won’t be that mad at ya.” 

\---Error

Error slides closer to them both and wraps his arms around Ink’s waist, nuzzling the other side of Ink’s neck…

Now that Ink agreed, once they get Noots back, he can start on his own personal project, to get Kiki his own soul.

\---Ink

Ink nuzzles the two of them back and hugs Error since he can't reach Killer.

\---Killer

Killer is nuzzling Ink when he gets a smile on his face that you  _ know _ means he is going to say a stupid pun or flirt and change whatever mood the room is in.

"Heyyyy"

\---Error

"... what?" He says with understandable suspicion. 

\---Killer

"We make a great  _ sans- _ wich because Error has the best buns and I like having Inky in the middle~" He winks and squishes Ink between them.

\---Error

Error face-palms at his ridiculousness but cant help but smile.

\---Ink

Ink blushes and laughs at Killer’s ratting. He lightly elbows Killer.

\---Error

"I should have known that I now have two idiots." This was said fondly

\---Ink

“Aw come on, you love us~!”

\---Error

"-sigh- I do, yet I sometimes wonder why." he jokes, before kissing Ink’s cheek.

\---Killer

"yeah! But we're your idiots~"

\---Error

He rolls his eyelights, a smile never leaving his face as he hugs them both.

"Yes. _ My _ idiots."

\---Killer

Killer kisses Ink’s cheek and moves a hand to hold Error's hand. "Boss is gonna be so pissed he missed all this, he kept waiting for us to confess and he had bets Blue would go for Dream first. He had no bets on Cross showin up, heh."

\---Ink

Ink purrs lightly from the kisses. "Blue, Dream, and Cross..? They all got together without me noticing?" He jokingly huffs. "I never imagined Cross would join them too.."

\---Error

"Who knows, with the Dreamscape, maybe he was the one to push Dream along?"

\---killer

Killer lets go of the hug but takes Ink’s hand. "Cross had been tryin to talk to them for so long but got nervous so he couldn't talk and seemed rude... also that one time Dream had him pinned with an arrow in his face made him a mess for weeks after and he had to stay home during missions because he kept blushing seeing him." Nightmare also avoided Cross’ dreams for a long time after that.

\---Ink

Ink stifles a laugh from the thought. "Wow, the big tough guy got flustered from Dream? They're perfect for each other. Hopefully Blue has enough confidence for the three of them."

\---Killer

Killer starts walking to look for more pages, "Cross looks tough but he is just a really sweet teddy bear. Like, yeah he’ll go toe-to-toe with Felldyne or a Swap Al but he goes soft for kittens and even helped a bird he found fix its broken wing thinking Boss didn't know about it."

\---Ink

Ink reluctantly lets go of his hug with Error but continues to hold his hand as they walk. "No wonder he fell for the two softest Sanses to ever exist. The two of them are going to fluster him so much.." Ink hopes he'll be able to see that one day to make fun of him.

\---Error

“Something tells me that our family has just gotten much bigger. And on top of that, Ink, your accident just might have brought all this fighting to an end... amazing...” but then a serious expression crossed his face.

“But we will still have to sit down and talk about our jobs, you know that right?” He gently squeezed Ink’s hand.

\---Ink

Ink hadn't thought of it like that, especially with how Dream was treating him. "Heh... yeah we do..." This is gonna be an interesting conversation…

~~~

\---Narrator

It was night and Nightmare had drifted off to sleep, curled up with his mate.

It had been two weeks since he talked to Dream, yet whenever he went into the Dreamscape... Dream just wasn't there....

So after weeks of waiting, he sends out another summons.

~~~

\---Dream

Dream blinks when he feels yet  _ another _ summon from his brother. He nervously looks up at Cross, wondering if it would be alright to stay where he is. "Nighty called again... do you mind if I 'sleep' Cross...?" 

He would prefer to stay curled up on his lap with Blue though.

\---Cross

Cross nods and pulls the coat over him and Blue like a blanket. "Don't mind." He nuzzles him a little.

\---Dream

Dream smiles and nuzzles him back. "Thank you." He closes his eyes and once again enters the Dreamscape.

When he gets there, he quickly finds Nightmare and goes to sit next to him. "Brother..? What's wrong?" It's odd for Nightmare to call him so often when it's barely been two hours. "Did something happen?"

\---Narrator

This time Nightmare was dressed, fully in black, but dressed in clothes that definitely suited him. His socket was well enough he didn’t have to sleep with his right socket covered anymore. 

He sat on his side of the tree, leaning against it, arms behind his back... But his tentacles were out, beautiful rich purple ecto.

As soon as Dream arrived they tapped him gently, moving up to his shoulder, before retreating.

\---Nighty

"No, nothing bad at least. I was just wondering what had been keeping you from the Dreamscape for two weeks. Have you been skipping out on sleep again?" He asked with his single eye narrowing. 

This time, because of the magic he learnt, he was 'looking' straight at Dream.

\---Dream

Dream blinks. "Wait- two weeks!?" 

Okay, no wonder Nightmare is dressed and looks slightly better than the last two times he saw him, but still! "Night, it's hardly even been two hours!" At least he's healing well?

\---Nighty

"..." He cursed silently under his breath, making sure not to actually say the word out loud.

"' _ Time zone _ s of course I would forget that each universe had its own passage of time..." he sighs.

"Well... at least it will pass relatively fast on your end." Now he was most definitely glad he had met Cerulean.

\---Dream

"...oh stars, two whole weeks..?" Dream was definitely worried hearing this. Who knows what could happen in the small amount of time they spend looking for him? 

"We'll hurry... at least you're safe with Cerulean, but we'll still try to find you faster." Thank stars Nightmares safe with his mate.

\---Nighty

"You need not worry about my safety brother. For one, Rul' has taught me another way to see." 

He smirks and taps Dream’s forehead with one of his tentacles, the tip glowing faintly with magic. "Echo-location with magic." 

"And on top of that, My mate is Big, Strong, Smart and Very Deadly..." He grins as if he just won the jackpot. "He's a Blue Ringed Octopus." Using what little his ecto-location-magic gave in information on his mate, he forms a purple 'sketch' in the dreamscape.

\---Dream

Dream smirks and rolls his eyelights. He playfully swats Nightmares tentacle away from him.

"How did I not guess your mate would be big and deadly?" Dream can't help but feel proud that Nightmare found someone he's genuinely happy with. He can feel the amount of positivity coming from him.

He looks at the sketch in awe. Stars, he is big. That's an awesome octo hecc. "Well since I'm here, is there any other big news you have to drop on me?"

\---Nighty

He laughs carefree, poking his brother with his tentacles.

"I can not wait till I heal completely so I can see him..." He sighs.

"But yes, I think I acquired  _ another _ Swap variant. He is named Indigo and is a Koi fish mermaid. I want to bring him home too, he does not belong down here and he is Rul’s… brother? Son? I don’t know how schools work down here but Rul basically adopted and raised him.”

“Also, Rul found my phone today.... but the signal is non existent... It's on... If you would like to track it, but I can not phone anyone."

\---Dream

Dream hums and nods. "Alright, maybe we could do something with that. I'll have to ask the others to see..." Where does he keep finding weirder and weirder people?? Why is a freshwater fish in the sea?!

Then he pokes one of the tentacles poking him in retaliation. "You know, we could go and visit Cerulean's dreams so I could see him." He has to admit, he's curious.

\---Nighty

"..." He coloured slightly. "I forgot about that.... Shows how long it's been since I actively used the ability." 

"Would you like to go now?"

\---Dream

Dream giggles at Nighty’s blush and nods. "That sounds like a good idea."

\---Nighty

He holds his hand out to him. It was a good thing he was currently touching Rul It would be much easier for them both to cross over.

"Ready?"

\---Dream

Dream grabs his hand and smiles at him, forgetting he can't really see. "Ready!"

\---Nighty

Nodding he concentrated and they both found themselves in... 

Well, Nightmare really wouldn't be able to say... But he knew he had succeeded.

\---Narrator

They enter into the large cave that is Rul's den and can hear soft singing coming from a side tunnel. It sounds like a lullaby. 

\---Rul

" _ Rest My Pearl~ _

_ You Are Safe In My Hold~ _ " 

\---Dream

Dream walks deeper into the den and gasps seeing the large ass octo dude there. "I think I found Cerulean..." He whisperers to Nighty.

\---Nighty

"Isn't he beautiful?" He smiles softly. "What is he doing?"

Nighty uses his newest ability to tap at the tunnel around him and the peer out of it.

\---Rul

" _ Many Looks For Diamonds Or Gold~ _

_ But To Me You Are The Greatest Treasure To Behold~ _ " 

He is holding a small octo hatchling with Nighty's purple color and Rul's blue rings. He is gently rocking the hatchling and singing softly to them a song the elder sang to him.

\---Dream

Dream nods. "Yeah, he is." He moves closer and smiles when he sees what he's doing.

His eyelights turn to large stars. "Oh my... that's adorable.. Nighty he's singing to a really tiny child... the child has your magic and his ring pattern..!" That's the most precious thing oh my stars.

\---Nighty

He gasps and feels his soul swell and he purrs softly he wishes he could see it.

"Want to go say hello?"

\---Dream

Dream nods. "Yes..! We should!" He goes closer to the Octo, not knowing how to really speak without interrupting him. It's too cute to interrupt anyways, so he just stands there waiting for him to notice.

\---Rul

" _ Ohh~ My Pearl, My Pearl~ _

_ May The Tide Mother Watch Over You~ _ " 

He turns, still rocking the hatchling when he sees Dream.

\---Narrator

It might not have been a wise idea getting close to a Cecaelia with a hatchling when they don't know you.

Rul flashes brightly and his tentacles shoot out bringing them to the ceiling where he growls down covering the little one so Dream can't see them.

\---Nighty

Nightmare pulls Dream away from his mate and gives him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry love.... Have I ever told you that my brother is an idiot?"

\---Dream

Yeah in hindsight Dream probably should have expected that. He's not exactly worried considering this is a dream, but he is uncomfortable. 

"...hehe, sorry..?" Dream shoots Nightmare a look. "Heyy! I am not!" >:T

\---Nighty

He Raised a brow at him. "Yes you are. I tell you he's a Blue Ringed Octo and what do you do? Startle him?  _ Had this not been a dream you just might have been dead _ ..." He hissed the last bit quietly at him.

\---Dream

Dream pouts. "Sorry Nighty.... I admit I did do a dumb." Okay, now he knows not to approach large scary octopus so suddenly, noted. He then awkwardly waves at Cerulean.

\---Rul

Rul stops growling but is very confused, "Love? What... What Is.." He slowly lowers himself down but looks ready to go back up if he gets spooked again.

\---Nighty

"I brought a guest to visit.... My brother, Dream.... who is an idiot." He holds a hand out to him with a soft smile.

\---Rul

Rul relaxes more and slides over to him and takes his hand, the hatchling makes little baby noises grumpy the song ended. 

"This Is An Odd Dream My Love. I Can Feel Your Magic.. How Are You Here?"

\---Nighty

"Rul. what is my name? I have the ability to visit dreams... Though I must admit, it took Dream reminding me while I talked to him in my own Dreamscape.... that we could visit you...." 

He blushed slightly. "And I'm glad we did, you have a beautiful singing voice, my love."

His tentacles tap him slightly before gently tapping the child in awe. He holds a hand out to the child, carefully, not wanting to scare them.

\---Rul

Rul blushes and chuckles, "Thank You, It Was A Song The Elder Used When I Couldn't Sleep." He taps his skull to give him a quick kiss.

\---Dream

Dream pouts while looking at the two, pretending to be grossed out when in reality he's cooing in his mind about how cute the two of them are. He's never seen Nightmare act like this... then again he hasn't spoken to Nightmare in ages so that makes sense.

\---???

The little one coo's up at him and their  _ tiny _ tentacles wrap around his fingers best they can and then bring it up to their face to nibble on them. Luckily they are too young to be deadly yet.

\---Nightmare

Nightmare had to hold back a sqweee over how cute they were and had he had eyelights, they would have formed hearts.

He could feel his soul pulse [ _ happy/mine/family _ ].

\---Dream

Dream watches the two and doesn't approach again. "Am I allowed to see the child orrrr should I just stay back here...?" He wants to see the bby but also would rather not worry Cerulean again.

\---Nighty

“You see what I put up with....” he mumbled to Rul jokingly, as he ‘looked’ up to him, but left the decision to his mate.

\---Dream

>:T

\---Rul

Rul nuzzles Nighty's cheek and carefully passes him the hatchling. "Mate Says You Are Safe So You May." Rul loafs on the ground using some of his tentacles as a seat for Nighty.

\---???

The hatchling happy taps along Nighty wherever they can reach cooing. 

\---Nighty

“It’s a child... maybe a dream child, but our child...” he mumbled softly, nuzzling them, “Dreamy, come look at your nephew.” He grins.

\---Dream

Dream walks over to them, this time making sure not to seem overexcited. He smiles seeing the small child, his eyelights turning back into stars. 

"Awww," Dream coo's at the small bby. "They're so cute.." He really hopes this will be Nighty’s future and not just a dream.

\---Nighty

Nighty looks up at both Dream and Cerulean. “If our ‘dream’ child is this adorable, just imagine how much more cute our real child will be.” He smiles proudly.

\---Dream

"How much cuter could your real child be..?? The 'dream' child is adorable..!"

\---Rul

"Not Sure But I Look Forward To The Day I Can Hold My Pearl." He nuzzles Nighty

\---Nighty

Nightmare purrs happily and nuzzles him back.

\---Dream

...."You two are too adorable. Stop it." He jokes.

\---Nighty

He laughs at his brother. “Never.” And sticks his tongue out at him.

“But talking about adorable....” he smirks “I know it’s been two hours on your end, but I still think you should ask Blue to be your mate.”

\---Dream

"W-well actually! Er- I haven't actually asked them yet... but uh.." He should probably do that... but will they say yes? Stars, why is Dream having doubts again, they said they liked him!

\---Rul

Rul perks up looks serious, "Yes! A Good Mate Is Hard To Find! Bite Him To Show He Is Claimed! Be Bold!" Rul looks happy to have given his wisdom.

\---Dream

"Wha- bite!? I-I can't bite them, what if they think I was trying to start a fight or something!?"

\---Nighty

Nightmare coughs slightly to cover up his laughter. “Biting in Rul’s culture is marking, they don’t use the soul.”

\---Rul

Rul rolls his eyes, "Obviously You Set The  _ Mood _ , Court Them And Then Bite. Like This!" 

He taps Nighty's waist to bring him into his lap passing the hatchling to Dream.

\---???

The hatchling grabs onto Dream tapping happily and cooing at the bright colors. He nibbles the cape.

\---Rul

"First You Nuzzle Their Neck." He moves the shirt collar out of the way to nuzzle Nighty. "And Then You Bite!" He nips Nighty's neck not using his fangs. 

"Sadly I Cannot Do That Or I Would Kill My Mate But You Get The Idea."

\---Nighty

Trusting his mate, he had moved onto his lap, not entirely sure what he was going to do... but then he explained to Dream what to do... and left Nightmare’s face bright purple, blushing.

“Yes... that should work...”

\---Dream

Dream pats the child while awkwardly watching them. "C-cerulean, that's..." 

You know what, he just won't deny it. It's not cause he's half considering it, nope. "O-okay... I'll uh, try to bite them..." Killer is going to make fun of him for sure;;;

\---Rul

Rul smiles wide showing his fangs, "Be Bold!"

\---Dream

"...I might have to only bite Blue tho... or maybe once Cross is able to talk again..?" He mutters to himself. "I'll uh, figure it out..??" 

Why is he agreeing to this..?

\---Nighty

Nighty can’t help but snicker softly. “Hey Dreamy, doesn’t Blue have those small fangs?” He teased.

\---Dream

"...Brother please stop.." He covers his glowing face again, this time with his hands.

\---Rul

Rul tilts his head, "Who Is Cross? A Rival Or Another Mate?"

\---Nighty

“.....huh, another mate by what I Can tell...” 

“Dreeeeaaaammmmyyyyy~ are you also going to ask Cross? Ooo does my baby brother have two intended mates?”

\---Dream

Dreams face flushes more. "S-shut up!! I was trying to tell you before..!" He takes a second to calm his blush before letting his hands fall back to hold the baby. "T-they know I like them..."

\---Nighty

His teasing expression softened into a smile. “Aww.~ good. I’m proud of you Dream.”

\---???

The hatchling decides that this is the time to scuttle into the hood on Dream's cape to burrow.

\---Dream

Dream huffs. "...I'm sleeping on Cross's lap and holding Blue's hand. I think I'm doing good in being bold.." He says, when he wasn't the one to even initiate anything. 

He pats the smol child again cause they are cute.

\---Nighty

“Yes, yes you are.” He nods in agreement.

\---Rul

Rul is trying to remember if he saw Cross in the pictures, "Is Cross The One That Looks Like Banded Sea Kraits? With The Warning Black And White Colors?"

\---Dream

Dream giggles but nods. "Yup, that's Cross. He likes to wear a bunch of monotone colors, but his jacket is fluffy tho.” :D

\---Rul

Rul grins, "Ah! A Good Mate! Very Bold Coloration, Keeps Away Predators Easily."

\---???

The hatchling baps a Dream's hand, beeping 'dangerously' to protect its 'burrow'.

\---Dream

‘Awwww’

Dream chuckles and keeps his hands away from the bby. "Alright alright, you can have my cape."

\---???

They give a victory peep flashing their colors happily.

\---Nighty

Nightmare laughs softly. “Has the small one stolen your hood?”

\---Dream

"Unfortunately. My hood has been surrendered to your child."

Dream smiles. "Cross is strong too! Incredibly strong, though he hasn't fought me or Blue in a while. Ooh Blue is really strong too!! I love watching him fight!"

\---Nighty

“Once all is settled, you should ask him to spar with you and Blue.” Nighty smirks.

\---Dream

"Ooh that's a good idea, it sounds fun/” :D

\---Rul

Rul perks up, "Sparing Is Great For Mates! Many Chances To Pin and Bite!"

\---Dream

"wha- no, that's not why I want to spar with them!" He just.. wants to see their strength and stuff…;-;

\---Rul

"Why Not? The Stronger One Bites, Sometimes It Leads To Accidental Mating, But It's Mostly To Decide Who Is The Protector Of Your New School."

\---Dream

"T-thats not really what happens with our culture... I just want to spare with them for fun really. I like watching them show off their strength."

\---Rul

"Oh! Like Fighting A Giant Crab!"

\---Dream

"....kinda, yes! Like uh, hunting for your mate. It's impressive and shows strength and stuff??" That's what octo's do right?

\---Rul

"Ah, A Good Way To Court By Showing Strength And Providing Food!" He nuzzles Nighty, "Your Brother Is Wise In The Ways Of Courting."

\---???

The hatchling yawns and burrows down making sleepy peeps.

\---Nighty

“Amazing, I thought he never would be...” he smirks and nuzzles Rul back.

“...Rul’ caught a giant lobster today.” He told Dream.

\---Dream

"Like, how giant? Also I am great at courting!!" How dare his brother underestimate him.

\---Nighty

That's why you’re only just now telling Blue and Cross how you feel.'

“Um- Half of Rul’s size...?” He looks at his mate “smaller, bigger?”

\---Rul

"Hmm.. Oh! I Can Just Show You, This Is A Dream." He waves a hand and a giant lobster with claws half Dream's size (2 feet) scuttles around and fades away after a bit.

\---Nighty

Nightmare does not pout at the fact he didn’t see what he showed.

\---Dream

"W-woah... that's awesome! I can't imagine being able to hunt something like that! You were right, you got yourself a strong mate brother"

\---Nighty

Noots purrs proudly. “Yes. I do.~” 

\---Rul

Rul flashes proudly and nuzzles him.

\---Narrator

They don’t have long but they do talk about how Nighty’s healing is going and Indigo. Dream will have to remember to ask Ink to make a nice pond for him later. Rul does ‘show’ him what Indigo looks like and Dream quietly sighs to himself in relife. 

‘It’s not another giant fish! He is around Blue’s size!’

Rul is confused at Nighty’s loud laughing and Dream’s embarrassed blush. Dream forgot his brother would feel that.

######  **_[End chapter six]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh, surprise! Time is wonky and Rul has the best dating advice. Just bite them, be bold!
> 
> What do ya'll think of the tiny dream baby? They are so cute! And totally not an omen. :)


	8. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a short but happy Rul and Nighty chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be soul bonding this chapter and it will be marked by *** so skip if ya want. It's not smutty or anything but some peeps just get uncomfortable about stuff like that.

######  **_(Start chapter seven)_ **

\---Narrator

Rul wakes up in the warm sand snuggling into his mate and does his usual routine. He has had four weeks now of checking over Nighty's wounds and he smiles seeing they are all healed and the magic levels stable, he might be able to relight his eyelights again!

\---Rul

Rul purrs and nuzzles Nighty awake, "Love, Wake Up Love. I Have Good News For You."

\---Nighty

Nightmare wakes with a small sleepy hum and pulses his magic gently as he nuzzles back.

“Good morning love. What good news do you have for me today?”

\---Rul

"Your Sockets Are All Healed. You Can Try To Light Your Eyes Now!"

\---Nighty

Nighty trills happily and sits up, very awake now, before kissing him.

He taps down to his hands and holds them tightly. “I’ll get to see you properly.... wait do you mean one or both? Because one is easy...”

\---Rul

Rul smiles at the kiss and lifts their hands to kiss the back of Nighty's. "Not Sure But Like With The Echos It Might Just Need Some Guiding Magic. To 'Kick Start' It?"

\---Nighty

“Perhaps... I can light one up for now.. I’ve lived for over five hundred years with only one... so I can wait a little while more for the other..”

\---Rul

"If You Are Sure Love." He cleans off the used seaweed and tosses it into a vent. He cups his cheek running his thumb under his socket with a bit of magic, "Ready To Try Love?"

\---Nighty

He takes a deep breath. And nods slightly.

Leaning into his touch he relaxed and reignited his good eye-light, the second one very dim and flickering a little bit, but it was a sign that it could light up.

Cerulean was the first thing his eyes got to see and he was not disappointed.

No, what he was, was left breathless. “You are even more handsome then my mind imagined.” He told him softly, his hands reaching up to touch his face, using his magic to form an image with more depth.

\---Rul

Rul smiles softly at him, his rings glowing lightly. "Your Eyelights Are Beautiful My Love, Duel Colors Are Rare."

\---Nighty

“...dual?” He asked, confused. “Are they not both the same?”

This is honestly the first time he wondered if he would return to being goopy...

\---Rul

Rul tilts his head, "No? The Left Is Blue Like An Iceberg And The Right Is Purple Like Your Ecto."

\---Nighty

He frowns slightly in confusion. So his healed socket is now the colour of his passive magic, yet the other is still the colour of his ‘corrupt’ magic?

“Huh... that’s interesting, I didn’t think that I would have two different colours.”

He then shrugged and gently pulled him down to kiss him. “I can now just kiss you without having to actively seek you out~” he nuzzles him. He can worry about that stuff later.

\---Rul

Rul purrs eyelights going to a heart as he pulls him into another kiss. "Oh Nooo~ What Ever Will I Dooo~"

\---Nighty

He laughs at their silliness. “Nothing, you are now mine and I shall never let you go.” He peppers his face in kisses and then kissed his neck, nipping it playfully.

\---Rul

Rul shivers and lets out a low growl but is still smiling, "Your Being Mean Love~" He runs his hand up Nighty's spine sending strong pulses to leave the tingling feeling.

\---Nighty

He gasps at the feeling and shudders. “A-alright, this will probably end up going further then expected if we continue with this...” he chuckles.

He runs a hand down his side as he looks him over and then gently takes one of his tentacles, his fingers gently tracing his patterns. “Beautiful~”

\---Rul

He purrs and moves one of Nighty's tentacles to look it over, "I'm Quite Fond Of Your Beauty Too My Love." He gives the tentacle a quick kiss.

\---Nighty

He blushed and then looked at him, pushing more magic into his second eyelight so he could see him better even if it’s more blurry than the good eye.

“Will you bond with me? Today? Now?”

\---Rul

Rul's rings flash brightly and his soul pulses out [ _he very much wants that!_ ] but he takes a deep breath to calm down. "Are You Sure Love? My Kind Uses That To Mate And Have Young, I Don't Want To Fall To Instincts And Do Something You Are Not Ready For."

He cups his cheek and kisses him softly and rests their foreheads together, "I Would Like Nothing Else _But_ To Bond With Your But I Need You To Be Aware Of The Risks."

\---Nighty

“A child is not possible unless both parties have the intent to do so.” He says softly, repeating what he had said a few weeks ago. _Stars_ , it’s been a month now.

“I want to be bonded to you love.... and if, by any chance we do slip and both add the intent of a child... then I would only be happy to have a child with you.” He confessed, before kissing him.

\---Rul

He purrs happily, deepening the kiss as his soul floats easily between them.

\---Nighty

Nightmare wraps his arms around his neck as he kisses him back, letting his own soul come out. 

This was it, he would officially be Cerulean’s and Cerulean would be his... and if child would happen... he would be a father... or a _mother_... 

His soul pulses [ _hope/anticipation_ ] for the future, as it danced around Rul’s soul.

***

\---Rul

Rul wraps his arms around his waist pulling him close and pushing their souls together between their bodies. He whimpers at the intense feeling it causes, his rings flashing brightly as his tentacles curl around them tangling with Nighty's.

\---Nighty

Nightmare finds himself gasping as the feeling of their souls touching sent electric sensations down his body and spine. 

He wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, pushing his face against Rul’s shoulder trying to keep his breathing steady.

He could already feel the bond forming, a little bit of himself transferring and something replacing it, something warm, familiar, and _very wanted_.

He purrs loudly, nuzzling his mate's neck.

\---Rul

Rul has to close his eyes at the feeling but his body sends out pulses to still see only his mate, he tries to fight his instincts but fails. His soul pulses out the desire to have young as it leaves his mark on Nighty's soul. 

He nuzzles Nighty's neck leaving kisses and nips, wanting to bite. He wines and ends up biting his own tentacle to keep from hurting his mate. His own venom won’t hurt him.

\---Nighty

Gasping at the pulse of desire, He shivers as his own soul pulses back, his mind slipping to the small dream child. 

His soul wanted a child, so it accepted and nuzzled against its mate.

Nightmare curled up tighter against his mate, feeling so much that he couldn’t help but kiss at his mate's neck, before biting down hard, as the sensation overwhelmed him to mark his mate.

\---Rul

Rul's eyes shoot open but his eye lights are gone and he gasps, dropping the tentacle from his mouth. His instinct fully takes over as he leans Nighty back and nuzzles into his neck to bite. His sharp fangs sink into the bone easily but all the venom is in his tentacle so Nighty will be fine.

His soul pulses happily leaving two bits of his magic in the other.

***

\---Nighty

He shuddered before relaxing, feeling his soul pulse, nuzzle the other and fade back into his chest.

Panting yet purring softly, he had not even noticed that his weak eyelight had stopped glowing as brightly as when he had been actively using magic to keep it lit. It was now just a faint spot in his sockets almost blending with the black.

“I love you, Cerulean.” He purrs snuggling against him.

\---Rul

Panting and shuddering Rul's soul fades back in as he snuggles back licking the bite mark. "I Love You Too, Nightmare." 

Groaning he lays back on his side bringing Nighty with him yawning, "I Know We Just Woke Up Love, But I Am _Very Tired_ Now." He weakly chuckles and grins at his mate.

\---Nighty

He giggles, yet has to agree. “Sleep well dearest.” He says softly as he snuggled against him.

\---Rul

Rul gives him a soft kiss pulling a blanket over them and drifting off to sleep.

######  **_(End chapter seven)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** They soul bond. Nighty bites Rul and Rul (after biting a his own tentacle and using up his stored venom) bites back. Rul falls to instincts and Nighty's soul accidently responds. Two bit of magic are now in Nighty's soul. OwO
> 
> A short chapter today but a much, MUCH longer one later.


	9. Dream is bad at secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream... Dream you sweet sweet idiot. You had one job. 
> 
> Also, Dream gets bite-y. He followed Rul's advice.

######  **_(Start chapter eight)_ **

\---Narrator

Dream 'wakes up' from the dreamscape and smiles seeing Cross and Blue. All of this is making him exhausted, but Dream definitely won't stop whenever Nightmare calls. Besides, he got to see a cute dream baby! 

\---Dream

"I'm back again." He calls out to the others.

\---Cross

Cross jumps slightly as he was dozing off and blinks a few times to wake up. He nuzzles Dream and gently shifts Blue.

"How was he?"

\---Dream

Dream smiles. "He's doing well! But uh, time seems to be going a lot faster for him, which isn't good. But at least he's healing, and I got to see his mate, so all is well so far!" 

\---Cross

Cross blinks, "...mate?"

\---Dream

Dream freezes before nervously laughing. "Uh, oops. I kinda wasn't supposed to say anything...?"

\---Blue

Blue seems to still be asleep and is unfortunately no longer holding Dream's hand.

\---Cross

Cross shyly nuzzles him. "It's fine... just don't tell Killer." 

\---Killer

Killer feels like someone is talking about him and squints suspiciously at their cuddle pile. There be secrets over there.

\---Voice 1

_Damn shame Blue let go but boi needs sleep tbh._

\---Voice 3

_Heck the boy never sleeps so he is comfy._

\---Voice 1

_Cross will happily be the big spoon if it helps Blue sleep._

_Killers 'shipping senses' are going off, lol._

\---Dream

Dream nods. "That's probably for the best right now. He doesn't want to be teased too badly when we find him." He nuzzles Cross back and gently purrs.

\---Narrator

Cross blushes and starts to purr, because of his size it is like a lawnmower and Dream can feel the vibrations. He is shy about purring worried it's too loud.

\---Dream

Dreams eyelights turn to big stars hearing Cross and just purrs louder to encourage him. He smiles and nuzzles his neck... before remembering what Cerulean was encouraging him to do and blushing brightly.

\---Cross

Cross tilts his head to give Dream more room and purrs louder. His neck is exposed.

\---Dream

....well if there's any time to prove his brother wrong it's now! Dream continues to nuzzle him as he tries to psych himself up. 

After a second, Dream lightly bites Cross's neck. 'Ha! Take that brother, he _can_ be bold!' He thinks to himself as he refuses to look Cross in the eyelights

\---Cross

Cross' purring spikes a little as he jumps, his eyelights snap to hearts.

He turns to look down at Dream wide eyed and glances down at his neck, he blushes but leans down, nuzzles his head to the side, and lightly nips back.

\---Dream

Dream relaxes slightly seeing as Cross doesn't react badly, so he goes back to nuzzling him while nipping at his neck every so often, his eyelights unknowingly hearts as well. 

Now he's considering biting Blue when he wakes up too.

\---Cross

Cross relaxes and keeps loud purring with his head tilted and eyes closed, he shivers and squeezes Dream's side whenever he nips but doesn't stop purring. 

He just hopes his purring doesn't shake Blue awake.

\---Blue

Blue stirs slightly but doesn't wake up from his peaceful rest, it's almost as if he hasn't slept in _days_.

\---Dream

"Cross, when.." Dream takes a second to try and gather his words. "When Blue wakes up... can we talk about being mates... please..?" He bites him again and then continues to nuzzle. 

"You don't have to speak, just shake your head.." He's not quite sure what they are yet, but communication is key afterall!

\---Cross

Cross shivers and nods, he doubts he could do more than purr right now. He summons a thick bone attack behind him and leans back on it so Blue can rest more... and maybe he likes their weight on him... shush.

\---Dream

Dream gets extra happy and doesn't realize he nips Cross a bit harder than before. He really hopes Blue will say yes, but something in his mind is telling him he will. 

Cerulean was right, biting is fun! He'll have to thank him later.

\---Cross

Cross whines at the hard bite blushing brightly, he needs to distract Dream or _he is going to die from all this_. 

His eyes are closed and he quickly turns and goes to kiss Dream's cheek hoping he aimed right.

\---Dream

Dream blinks surprised and blushes at how close Cross was to properly kissing him. He smiles and cups Cross's skull before kissing his cheek as well. 

He's so good at this courting thing! >:D

\---Cross

Cross decides hiding in Dream's neck to nuzzle him is the best thing to do. Oh, what he would give for someone to help him not die from Dream's boldness!

\---Error

Error nudges Killer and gestures over to the center of the doodle sphere. He’s definitely sure Killer’s OTP senses are going off.

\---Killer

Killer looks over and smirks, "Oh how cute~... Imma mess with them." 

He gets up and slinks over leaning on Cross' Attack. "Sooo... any news on Boss or are you just enjoying a little snack Dreamy~?"

\---Cross

Cross freezes and takes back his prayers, this is **not** the help he wanted!

\---Error

Error shows up behind Killer, his arm wrapping around his waist. “Though it looks like Blueberry is missing out on the _fun_ ~”

\---Dream

Dreams face flushes a bright yellow and quickly loses all the confidence he had gained. "U-uh yeah!! I mean- no! Er-" Dream covers his face for a moment. He should have known Killer would notice eventually...

\---Blue

Blue is still fast asleep, somehow still not waking up despite everything happening around him.

\---Voice 1

_Blue is out, this lad is too comfy._

\---Voice 3

_He is having the best sleep he's had in like_ **_months_ ** _._

\---Dream

"N-Nightmares healing well, and time is going by quickly, but he's safe.." Take the distraction!

\---Killer

Killer pats the back of Cross' purple skull, "and that's all? Any reason why yer teasing Criss-Cross here? Even I don't do that in front of others, _how bold Dreamy_."

\---Cross

Cross hides more in Dream’s neck with a whine. Why is his brother like this...

\---Dream

"Night’s mate told me too and I didn't want to wait..." He sighs and super sneaky like holds Cross's hand. He didn't forget everyone was here, not at all.

\---Error

Error paused and looked at Killer before smirking and looking back at Dream “Noot Noot found a mate?”

\---Killer

Killer grins sharply," his mate bites?" He lets out a low whistle, "looks like both twins are bolder than I thought."

\---Dream

"Oh.. oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell you guys..." Dream slumps on Cross and whines. His brothers’ going to be so disappointed in him…

"I'm not telling you any more about his mate, so no questions!" Hopefully Nightmare won't be too mad at him.

\---Error

Error snickers. “So what’s his mate like?” He asks, ignoring what Dream just said.

“Did you get to see them?”

\---Dream

"..yeah, I saw him. He's really big..." Dream mutters to himself, forgetting what _he had just said_.

\---Killer

Killer raises a brow ridge at Dream, " saying 'big' doesn't help when everyone but Blue is bigger than you."

\---Cross

Cross rolls his eyes and kisses Dream’s neck in comfort. As if Killer isn't short.

\---Dream

Dream pouts, but feels better from the kiss. "No, like really big! Bigger than... way bigger than Cross. Like... like as big as a giant lobster." That... comparison probably doesn't help much.

\---Error

“.....a giant lobster??” Error’s brows rise up in amusement. “And before you mentioned tentacles... what is he.. a Kraken?”

\---Dream

"He might be? Wait- he's a Blue Ringed Octo, I know that!"

\---Error

He gives a low whistle. “ _Wow.~_ ”

\---Dream

"Wait.... shit-" Wow Dream is... really bad at this....

\---Cross

Cross nips Dream's neck muttering a quiet, "language..”

\---Killer

"... his biting mate... has enough venom in one bite to kill 10 adult humans.. dang, Boss likes to live on the edge huh?"

\---Error

“....that’s if he even bites him... damn the kids will be cute tho.”

\---Dream

Dream blushes at Cross and nips him back. He then turns to the other two and sighs, but he's already said too much at this point. "He wants to bite him, that's for sure. It was gross how cute they were." 

At Error's comment, Dream smiles remembering the dream bby. "heh, yeah they will be."

\---Error

“.....wanna bet that they will be bonded and have their first kid by the time he’s back here?” Error grins wickedly.

\---Narrator

Error has been listening to the voices and is a cheater when it comes to betting. >:T

\---Error

Errors smirk widens.

He’s amused.

\---Killer

Killer, who loves betting and has yet to realize how Error cheats, smiles. "Yer on! **But,** I bet two kids, it's genetics that a twin has a higher chance of having twins." 

\---Cross

Cross leaves Dream's neck enough to give him a confused look.

\---Killer

Killer huffs and crosses (ha!) his arms, "don't give me that look. I do read books ya know... sometimes... Okay so it's random science articles, but I do read!"

\---Error

Error gives him a look. “Well duh, course it’s gonna be twins.”

\---Killer

"Nope! You only said 'first kid', I bet two. Different bets." He boops Error.

\---Dream

"I mean there's a higher chance for twins but it's not a guarantee.." Considering it's his brother, there's a good chance he will have soullings... Dream needs to take an actual nap. 

"You two are ridiculous..." By which he means they're adorable together.

\---Error

He sticks his tongues out at them both.

“It’s one egg...” he grumbles “so it’s first kid... first time...”

\---Killer

Killer takes out his phone marking the bet in his 'bets I'm going to win' notes. 

"Twins in nature means two in one egg, Ruru. I stand by my bet and will gladly take my winnings later."

\---Cross

Cross frowns seeing how tired Dream looks. He carefully adjusts Blue to be the little spoon to Dream and snuggles them both under his coat. "Need real sleep Dream... can't find the Boss if exhausted."

\---Dream

Dream grumbles and nuzzles sleeping Blue. "I'm fine Cross, besides, you'll get uncomfortable like this." He can't help but appreciate how much Cross cares for him, but he'd feel bad if Cross was uncomfortable the whole time.

\---Cross

Cross looks away and kisses his forehead, "I'll be fine, sleep."

\---Dream

Dream huffs, but can't deny the fact he's sleepy. "...fine. wake me up if you get uncomfortable." He mutters. He closes his eyes and finds himself quickly dozing off.

\---Cross

Cross will, in fact, not do that. He kisses both his mate's foreheads and does his best to get comfy leaning on the attack.

\---Killer

Killer turns to Error and tilts his head at Cross raising a brow ridge.

\---Error

Error huffs at Cross and lifts him with his strings to put him in a beanbag he dropped in from his anti-void. Self sacrificing idiot.

\---Cross

He blinks up at Error in surprise as he just… sinks into the beanbag. It’s like a bowl, a soft blue bowl that he can’t move in. He grins sheepishly at Error and snuggles down with his mates.

A nap sounds nice right now.

~~~ Time skip a few hours

\---Narrator

Seeing as it's been another few hours, that he didn’t mean to sleep away that nap was too comfy. Dream decides it would probably be a good idea to see if Nightmare is in the Dreamscape. So he 'falls asleep' and enters, looking around to see if Nightmare is here.

\---Narrator

Nightmare who had a strange 4 weeks- He finished healing and got his sight back.... the first thing he did was to finally bond with his mate and gosh, being bonded was the best. 

Falling asleep, Nightmare found himself 'waking' up in the Dreamscape for the first time since he got his sight back... Dream must be back, because he always instinctively found himself there when his brother was.

\---Nighty

He blinks as he looks up at the tree, having 'woken' on his back.

Sitting up, he quickly finds Dream and grins.

"Dreamy!! You're back!!" He rushed over and hugged him.

"Look! I can see!!" He picks him up and spins his little brother around.

\---Dream

Dream is surprised, but laughs and hugs Nightmare back. "Yay, you can see!" 

He isn't quite sure how long it's been, but he's extremely glad it's been long enough for Night to see again. "How long has it been?" He asks while still giggling.

\---Nighty

He slows down, and sets Dream on the ground chuckling. "Stars you're heavy." he jokes grinning.

"4 Weeks.... it's been 4 weeks." he admits.

\---Dream

Dream pouts and baps him, before quickly noticing the different eyelight colors. Both from his corrupted form and passive. Surprisingly, He likes seeing both of the colors.

He then frowns hearing that. "Four weeks? Night, you should've called for me..." He doesn't like knowing that it's been so long since Nightmares have seen him. Luckily he's healthy but still.

\---Nighty

He gives him a sheepish smile, "didn't want to distract you..." he rubs the back of his skull.

"And I doubt that knowing that a week going by every hour is going to do anything for your anxiety."

\---Dream

Dream huffs. “I guess you're right... You still should have told me though.” He looks around the Dreamscape, feeling slightly guilty they haven’t found him yet. But it's alright, they’ll find him soon-

...that was not in the Dreamscape before.

\---Nighty

"... sorry..." He sighs but smiles....

"Hey? What's wrong? That look... you better not be feeling guilty."

\---Dream

“I-I’m not feeling that guilty..” He looks to the strange... coral tree(?), and then back to Nighty. 

“Hey brother... Has anything important happened these last four weeks?”

\---Nighty

He was about to argue about that, cause his brother could get guilty over the weirdest of stuff, only to pause. "Huh? Oh! yes! we finally bonded, I was waiting for when I'd heal to do that." he flushed feeling a bit shy. "Why?"

\---Dream

Dream blinks. "...did you have the intent to have a soulling?"

\---Nighty

"........"

"w-what?" he squeaks. He can't stop the blush that brightened up his cheeks.

"I-.... I don't think I did.... Not that I would say no...." He mutters under his breath.

"I did think about the dream baby..."

"W-why are you asking this?"

\---Narrator

Dream hesitates but grabs Nightmares hand and leads him to the strange coral tree, the roots growing over what's almost like a glass bubble, and inside it are what look like two small souls.

\---Dream

"Because of that..."

"Brother, are you sure you didn't have the intent when you thought of the dream child..??"

\---Nighty

He gasps softly and kneels down in front of the tree, his eyelights stars before they turn to hearts. 

"I- Im not sure..." he pressed a hand to his chest. "But I guess I did..."

He feels breathless, but in a good way... "I have babies, Dreamy..." he looked up at him, eyes watering but he had a giant smile on his face. "Dream, you're an uncle..."

\---Dream

Dream looks at Nightmare before his own eyelights turn to stars. Knowing Nightmare is happy about this is letting him now express his happiness. "Oh stars, I'm going to be an uncle..." He sits down next to his brother, looking at the small souls.

He smiles at Nightmare and lightly elbows him. "I leave you alone for a few hours and all of this..?" Dream still has a playful smile on his face. "What will your boys say?"

\---Nighty

"To be fair... I've been away from them for over a month..."

He chuckles, before looking back to the soullings. "It’s twins Dreamy. I'm having twins with Rul. They have their own little tree and everything.... I wonder if they will look like the dream child."

\---Dream

He rolls his eyelights. "Still, I never expected you to have children in just over a month."

"I doubt there won't be some similarities. Who knows, maybe the dream was a sign..? Either way, I can't wait to meet them." He side-hugs his brother, trying to stop himself from crying in happiness. "You'll be a great parent Nighty.. and so will Cerulean. You two will be wonderful parents."

\---Nighty

"Thanks Dreamy.... And I guess it was that dream that caused this..." he chuckles, "Seeing as I couldn't get it out my mind when we bonded."

"I wanted that future."

\---Dream

"You'll have that future Nights. The two of you... I'm really happy for both of you."

\---Nighty

"Thanks dreamy.... I guess it's time to take my phone to the water's surface? Now that I can go into the salt water now."

\---Dream

He nods. "We think we found a small pile of different AU's you could be in, which was another reason why I came here."

\---Nighty

Nightmare nods... "I'll talk to Rul about getting to the surface..." 

Something then hits him as he stares at his soullings.

"..." 

"We won't be able to bring Rul with us will we.... we have no salt water area for him to live in...." he says furrowing his brow. "I- .... I can't- ..... Dream-" his hand grasped his shirt tightly over his soul.

\---Dream

Dream puts his hand on his brother's shoulder to give him some positivity to calm him down, even though he is starting to get worried himself. Still, he has to stay calm to help him. 

"Nights..."

"We... maybe we could try to make something..? I..." They need to be able to bring Rul back with them. "Ink owes you, maybe he could do something... we'll figure something out Nighty..."

\---Nighty

"Can- can you talk to Ink?" he asked, turning to hug his brother.

\---Dream

He nods. "...Of course I can. I'll talk to him."

\---Nighty

"Thank you brother… and I- I hope it won't take long.... because if 1 hour is a week.... 2 days is a year..." he mutters, hiding his face on his brother's shoulder.

\---Dream

"It's best not to think about it right now... we'll get him here soon..."

\---Nighty

"I’m... I’m just dreading telling him...."

\---Dream

"...tell him when you're ready... you're not leaving him for good, so... it will be okay... he won't be upset.."

\---Nighty

".....Thanks Dream..."

\---Dream

"Of course brother,"

He sighs. "I should be going back now..."

\---Nighty

"See you soon." he nods and turns back to his children, he wants to spend some more time with them.

\---Dream

He hugs his brother a bit tighter before letting him go and 'waking up' from the dreamscape.

######  **_(End chapter eight)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheh I learned how to add images to the fic itself >:) I am unstoppable. 
> 
> What do ya'll think of bold Dream or the surprise new tree with the twins?

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like poor Nighty is in an odd situation :T what will our resident grumpy octo dooo~
> 
> Rul is a softie soo never fear! There is a good chance Nighty will not be eaten! :D
> 
> [Link for my boi Rul :D](https://dancingbeanart.tumblr.com/post/641172977271144448/this-is-my-boi-cerulean-he-is-a-blue-ring)


End file.
